Emily's New Perspective
by EmzyWonder
Summary: She lives in a world where pokemon have taken over, and humans are forced into being adopted by them and treated like babies. To make matters worse, she has lost her memory and doesn't know who her original parents are. Can she cope with her new lifestyle, or will her lost memories come back to haunt her, and disrupt her new family life? (Part of the Perspectiverse)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before this story begins, I would like to say a HUGE thanks to Kenitoh Menara for giving me permission to write and publish this story. Please, if you haven't, read his fanfic Rosa's New Perspective that inspired this whole story. I want to give him full credit for the idea of this story to him. And of course I don't own pokemon either. I only own Emily, my OC.**

* * *

She was all he could see. Her figure was all he could see in the blinding storm. She was distant in reality, but clear in his mind's eye.

The pounding sound of thunder echoed in Oliver's head. The rain pounded onto his body. As a result, his breathing was heavy and erratic.

Oliver had been tracking this girl down for the past two months, and from taking just a small glance of the pictures from her last sighting, she was in desperate need of help. Even in this storm he could see her frail figure desperately running for what she thought was her life. If only she knew she was running away from it.

Shouting and calling after the girl was useless not only because the storm was loud enough to drown out an exploud's shout but because she was also unreceptive. She was ignorant to the help she needed.

Her head too was also pounding, but with actual pain. She was in dire need of food and warmth, but her stubborn nature wasn't letting her give in to the pokemon that destroyed her entire life. She seethed with anger every time she thought of pokemon. And at that very moment her teeth were grinding at the sight of the pokemon following her.

They both climbed higher and higher up Mt Chimney, the rain only seeming to torment them both all the more. Oliver had the advantage of being larger and being a water type, making him faster in the rain. But this time he felt the full force of the pressure of battling for someone's life. It was either he give up and let her die, or they both get down safely and her have a chance at a new life.

However, it seemed the storm above them wasn't keen on either and a bolt of lightning leapt out of a dark, brooding cloud. It hit the side of the mountain they were running near, and cracks ran along the edges.

Soon enough, rocks came tumbling down, making the once fearless and determined girl stand to a halt. She looked up with wide eyes and stumbled as she tried to escape the oncoming rockslide. She now looked like a child, her stubborn demeanour wiped away in the blink of an eye.

The pokemon following her also stopped too. However, his skills as a result of battling allowed him to smash the rocks with ease. The poor girl he was venturing after wasn't quite so lucky. She screamed deafeningly, the sound now clear above the storm and avalanche.

Oliver leapt forward and ponded his fist against the rock above her, his heart hammering and everything seemingly in slow motion. He landed on the ground masterfully, and looked over at the girl, backing away from him. He was so close to her, closer than he had ever been before.

However, this moment was short lived as a rock no smaller than a soccer ball hit the girl on the head. She collapsed to the ground in a heartbeat, a small pool of blood forming below her.

Oliver's heart missed a beat as he dashed forward. He scooped up the girl's now even paler form and sheltered her in an embrace.

"You're safe now, Emily." His gruff voice said, though he doubted she could hear him. "You'll be okay."

* * *

My body felt different that morning. I couldn't quite figure out why, but I felt something I hadn't in months. Then it hit me, in a wave of part relief, part panic. I felt warm. I tried to wrack my brain to ponder what that meant. Some part of me felt like that was a bad thing.

My eyes shot open, as if a bolt of lightning had been shot through my body. All I could see was white, and one hazy figure. For a moment I thought I had actually died, but when my vision had cleared, the sight for me was even more terrifying. A smiling lopunny looked down at me, holding out a cup of water.

"Lopun punny pun lop." It said softly, but I didn't understand a word it was saying.

I sat up quickly and backed away, a sharp pain in my head making me wince. I wasn't sure why I was scared, I only knew that I was and that I trusted that feeling. Every part of my body ached like I had been twisted into a pretzel. The lopunny seemed to see this and attempted to calm me down. But as I didn't speak the language of the pokemon, it had little impact on my hyperventilating.

I pulled up my knees against my chest and closed my eyes tight. I tried to remember something, anything but nothing came up, like my memory was deleted. A small hand was placed on my shoulder, and through the tears I looked up, still choking for breath. The lopunny was rubbing my back supportively with a smile that my mother used to give me. I stopped sobbing and choking and gazed at the tray she was holding.

There was a single glass of water, and a little pill with a note that read, 'this will allow you to understand me'.

I hesitated in reaching out my hand. As if the pokemon was controlling me, I took the pill and swallowed the pill with a single gulp of water. The cool liquid felt refreshing and I almost sighed in relief.

Soon the noise the pokemon was making slowly morphed into words I could understand.

"Lopunny pun lo punny… are lopun alright? Please lopunny calm down punny lo. You will be alright young one."

I slowed down my breathing and coughed a little. The fact that this pokemon was actually talking to me took a while to settle in. I wasn't quite sure how I knew that they usually didn't, and that made me worry. I rubbed my eyes clear of the tears and downed the rest of the water.

"Careful, you might choke." Giggled the lopunny. I looked over at her badge on the pink nurse uniform she was wearing. It said her name was Francine.

"Francine?" I said, my voice hoarse.

She nodded and placed the tray on a nearby table.

"Yes that is my name honey. Pokemon have names like humans, since we can't exactly call each other lopunny 46 or tyranitar 59." She joked. I chuckled, something it felt like I hadn't done in a while.

Then, the door creaked open, to reveal a swampert walking in. I gasped as it looked threatening to me, and some part of me hated it. I once again backed up against the bed and started to shake.

"No darling, don't worry." Francine comforted me, holding my hand tight. "That's just Officer Aquaheart. He's the one that rescued you."

"Rescued me?" I mumbled, looking confused.

"It's nice to see you are alright, Emily." Officer Aquaheart said, in a tired, gruff voice.

"Who's Emily?" I said in a worried tone. He seemed familiar but I couldn't work out why, and I got quite flustered.

Francine gave the swampert a look and bustled him out of the room.

"Please leave darling, she can't remember anything and I don't want her to stress herself too much."

She turned around and sighed.

"Is he your…?" I ventured. She nodded.

"My fiancé." She said. "Please don't be scared of him, he did rescue you after all."

"But I can't remember anything. Who is he? Who are you? Who am I…?" I exclaimed, a sudden burst of panic pumping through my veins. A look of shock was now clear on her face, and she looked stumped at what to say.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I just want to remember."

My voice wavered and sounded scared. Francine's expression softened and placed her paw on my shoulder once again.

"It's alright dear. I'm sorry you feel that way. We'll do our best to get your memory back. You seem to have amnesia from a rock that hit you on the head when we were tracking you down. But don't worry, just rest and recuperate as we do the work."

She left, and I slowly fell asleep, thinking of what she said. I was worried as I wanted to know why I was here and how I got here, but Francine and Officer Aquaheart's obvious care and concern for me put my mind at rest. My head hurt badly, but despite that, I fell asleep calmly, weirdly dreaming no dreams.

* * *

Francine gave a sympathetic look as she left the room. She saw her fiancé pacing around the corridor, a troubled look strewn across his face. His mouth was biting his tongue in frustration. She walked over to him silently, and placed her paw on his back in comfort.

"I didn't mean to be so forceful." He grumbled, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's fine Oliver." She said, her voice muffled by the embrace. "She's just afraid. I would be to if I couldn't remember anything."

"That's what the adoption agency is for Francine." Oliver replied, pulling away from the hug. They both sat on the two lonely plastic chairs together, their hands entwined. "But I guess it does all seem a bit sudden for her. Does she have a social worker?"

Francine shook her head.

"Angela was supposed to be hers but another child came in and she was given him. The agency just assumed a lot of couples wanted to adopt her."

"Well how many couples applied?" Oliver asked.

"I asked the matron that runs this hospital and she said quite a few. There is apparently big interest in her. Of course there's the situation with babying."

"Isn't all humans against babying at first?" Inquired Oliver.

"Yes, but all of them want to use aggressive babying against her."

"That's awful." Snapped Oliver. "They shouldn't force babying on her if she doesn't want it."

Francine smiled and squeezed his claw.

"You know sweetie," cooed the bunny pokemon. "I think you'd make a great dad."

Oliver blushed, and the red colour was made even more prominent by his blue face.

"I don't know Francine," he moaned. He had had this conversation quite a few times with his fiancé, but only wanted kids after they got married. However with less than a month to go before the big day, Francine had been discussing the idea of a baby more and more. She wanted first to have her own child, but working as a nurse was tiring.

"I don't think I'd be a good dad. I mean look at what I did to that poor kid I rescued. I scared her half to death."

He looked over at Emily's room. The door had a small window in it and through it he saw the girl, sleeping soundly on her bed. She looked so small and frail, as if the slightest touch would shatter her into a million pieces. Through her thin nightgown, Oliver swore he could see her ribcage.

"But I do want to give her what's best for her." He finished in a quiet tone, as if not wanting his fiancé to hear. However, Francine heard loud and clear.

Her mind starting to whirr as she thought of her situation. Oliver was going to move in with her as she had a two bedroom house. She was currently living there but hardly used any of the rooms. She worked long hours and probably couldn't look after a baby. But, she could look after someone that could feed and wash themselves. The only problem was that Francine didn't Emily to run away if she suddenly remembered everything.

Francine went back to work, planning in her mind. As a couple, she and Oliver could afford her not working at all for months. He was being promoted as a sergeant very soon, and the human adoption agency gave money as well if a couple were to adopt but not have enough resources. After all, if Francine continued working as a human nurse whilst the child was under her care, she would hardly spend any time with her, and there was a huge chance of her running away.

She had quickly sent a text to Oliver asking his opinion and if it was alright to adopt before their marriage. The only problem was that she didn't have the child's information yet. She would need that to adopt her.

Just before dinner time, she had approached the matron of the hospital, Mrs Honeydew. She was a married vespiquen with her own adopted human child as well as a pokemon child. For this reason she was voted matron of the human children hospital, as she knew an awful lot about childcare. The hospital was working with the HAA HQ so she was the one to receive all the information on the children in her care.

Francine knocked on her door, and waited for the okay to go in. As expected, a sweet sounding voice sounded out.

"Come in!"

The lopunny entered the room and smiled. Mrs Honeydew mirrored it, and gestured to a chair.

"Good afternoon Nurse Francine. What would you like to discuss?"

Francine sat down and breathed in. She always felt nervous talking to her superiors.

"I was wondering if you had any more information on the girl that was brought in a few days ago. I was wondering if any couples had applied for adoption as of late. I know you said not many have, but I pondered if there is any more."

Mrs Honeydew nodded and started to type something into her computer.

"I don't usually reveal such information with nurses but as you seem to be the only pokemon she trusts I will give you what I know." Mrs Honeydew stated. The computer seemed to load for a few seconds, then a page appeared, with the girl's picture on it. "We found her DNA and it revealed her whole life basically. Her name is Emily."

Francine remembered Oliver saying that when he had met the child. She knew they had got her name from her pokemon trainer records.

"She is twelve years old. She was a pokemon trainer, and a good one at that. She had a full team of pokemon and became Champion of Hoenn for a few months before someone else beat her."

Francine couldn't believe her ears.

"Really?"

"Yes. It also says that she had a history with organisations like Team Aqua and Team Magma. She apparently helped with attacks and beat them in battles."

"Wow." Murmured Francine to herself.

"As for the couples that want to adopt her, there have been a few more that applied."

"What are their approaches regarding her behaviour towards the new way of life?"

"Sadly all want to turn her into a baby and will use aggressive babying too. I'm sure that won't be pleasant for the poor child."

"Could I put another form in?" Francine asked, nervously grabbing at her long ears.

"Of course, I could do it right now if you want. You can sign a paper one, and I'll log it up onto her file." Mrs Honeydew responded. "I hope I'm correct in assuming that you and Oliver are considering adopting this girl."

Francine nodded slowly. She quickly whipped out her phone. Oliver had responded.

 _Oliver: I would love to adopt her. I just don't know if she'd ever like me as a dad._

She typed out a response, as Mrs Honeydew searched around her office for a paper form.

 _Francine: She will learn Oliver. Please. I'm signing the form now under my name, so she's just mine until we get married, then she's ours._

 _Oliver: Okay, I trust you._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.**

* * *

That evening I woke up ravenous with hunger. Francine had told me that I had previously slept for a whole two days without waking up so I had to be fed through a feeding tube in my nose. Just before I had woken up that morning it had been taken out for cleaning. Now it was time for me to eat actual food. Francine brought me a plate of buttered toast with oran berry jam.

"I hope you're not vegan." She said, as she placed the plate in front of me. I shook my head.

"I'm just vegetarian." I said, taking a big bite out of the toast. _Wait, how did I know that?_

"That's good." Francine mumbled to herself clearly not realising that I had remembered that. "Do you want anything else?"

I shook my head, the toast almost gone now. I looked up at Francine and saw her staring concerned at my stomach. I glanced down and my eyes widened. _Since when could I see my ribcage?_

"I think I'll get you some more food. How about pancakes?" She ventured. I nodded silently with a small smile. "Do you want to get out of this room too? We can make them together."

I gave in and got up, my plate clean of any remnants of toast. I stumbled around a bit dizzily before Francine helped me into a wheel chair.

"You hurt your head pretty bad so you might not be able to properly walk for a while. Don't worry I'll push you."

I kept silent and she started to push me around the halls, although I didn't expect it to be much effort since I looked like a skeleton. We both passed many other pokemon. They spoke greetings to Francine and gave me a smile. I could swear they were talking about me, but it wasn't rude.

"That's her!"

"She's been missing for ages!"

"I'm so glad she's alright."

"She looks a bit hungry though, she should have a bit more to eat."

I was stunned into silence, my gaze focused on my lap. But one thing caught my attention.

"Do you know my name, Francine?" I asked. She hummed a 'yes' in response.

"Yes I do. Can you not remember?"

"No." I said sadly, shaking my head. "What is it?"

"Your name is Emily." She replied.

"Thank you." I mumbled in response.

We reached the kitchen and Francine started to pull a frying pan and other utensils out of the cupboards. Suddenly, I had a fleeting feeling to run. It scared me, and I started to shake. I remembered a feeling of anger and panic, and with it came the sound of thunder. I couldn't take this sudden noise echoing in my head and I clawed at my skull, trying to make it stop.

I then bolted out of the room, the world around me spinning and the colours becoming a blur. Francine desperately called after me.

"Please Emily! You're going to hurt yourself really bad!"

My senses then became fuzzy, and I was suddenly numb to the pounding in my head where I had been hit. The walls felt like they were closing in on me. Voices rang out in all directions. All I could see was the front doors. The voices got louder, but my vision only got hazier. I stumbled down the stairs, only just managing to stay on my feet. Another sound entered my spinning mind. But I didn't identify it in time.

I finally tumbled to the ground, black dots entering my vision. I was determined to get away, but I could no longer move. The weird sound got closer and closer. Like the crack of a whip, I recognised the sound that was hurtling towards me. It was a car.

"EMILY!"

One voice stood out above all else. It wasn't Francine's voice. Hers was soft and feminine. This one was masculine and gruff, like my fathers. For a moment I thought it was my dad, but the blue and orange colour flying towards me changed my mind. It was Officer Aquaheart.

The pokemon plucked me up out of the road right before the car would have hit me. The feeling of his arms was painfully familiar, but I was more relieved now than panicked. I burst into a waterfall of tears. Officer Aquaheart didn't reject me like I thought. He instead held me close, the warmth of his body soothing me. I hugged him tight. It was like I was hugging my dad once again.

"It's alright Emily, I've got you. Just let it out." He whispered into my ears comfortingly. It was as if I was being held by a different pokemon.

"Officer Aquaheart?" I asked, checking if it really was him.

"Yeah, it's me Emily. But my first name is Oliver. If you're going to live with us, you can call me that."

I paused, taking in the information. There were going to adopt me? Then, the black dots completely covered my vision, and everything went quiet.

* * *

That next morning I felt even warmer when I woke up, the silky feel of the duvet surrounding me making me so relieved to be in this bed. I heard shuffling around me, and I felt a tugging sensation on my hand and nose, as if something were attached.

I opened my eyes with a yawn and saw a tired looking Francine and another nurse stood at the foot of my bed. The other nurse was a chansey and was pouring out some cereal.

"Oh my Arceus you're awake Emily." Said Francine, breathing a sigh of relief. "You had me so worried! Don't ever do that again! You almost killed yourself and gave me a heart attack and…"

I looked down guiltily. She saw this and just shook her head. She whispered something to the other nurse and she left with a grin directed at me. I gave her a forced smile.

"I'm sorry for nagging dearie, I guess I'm fitting to this mother role."

I remembered what Oliver had said the day before, and hesitated in asking my next question.

"Are y-you and Oliver g-going to adopt me?" I stuttered. She paused.

"I put in a form earlier today, but we are still only one of a few."

"There are other pokemon that want to adopt me?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course, Emily, you're a lovely child. Any couple would lucky to have you."

"But I don't want any couple!" I exclaimed, making the lopunny jump.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought of moving somewhere different and having to get used to new pokemon. Just the thought of not remembering my past was bad enough. I didn't want to be ripped away from what I had just come to know. And my memory suddenly gave me a glimpse of what could happen: babying. I had no idea where that idea came from, but I listened to it.

Francine rushed forward and tried to comfort me. She pulled me into an embrace, the soft cotton-like fluff on her arms nuzzled into my back, like a silky duvet was hugging me. Her eyes were looking worriedly at me, with an aura of protectiveness surrounding me.

"I want you to adopt me." I mumbled quietly, my eyes closed in fear of her reaction. I felt her rhythmic breathing halt and a sudden inhalation of breath. She sniffed, as if she were crying.

I looked up at her, escaping from the embrace. Tears were in fact lacing her eyes.

"I really do want the best for you Emily. So does Oliver. He wants to adopt you too. We both want us to be a perfect family together."

I didn't quite know how to react to that statement, so I just cried more, this time softly and of tears of happiness.

"I'd love to be your child Francine." I sniffed. "But on one condition."

"You know I would never force you to be a baby Em-" Francine said, but I interrupted.

"It's not about that."

She silently nodded and sat at the end of the bed. She smiled encouragingly at me to go on.

"I want you and Oliver to tell me my whole past."

Her whole body seemed to pause, as if she had been turned off. She sat there for a moment, her mouth open slightly, and her eyes distracted and clouded with thought. I went on despite this.

"If I then find my real family I won't live with them, but I just want to know."

Francine slowly came back to life in movement.

"Do you remember anything about your family?" She inquired.

"No," I replied, my mood downed a bit.

"I guess we could try helping you find your family." Francine compromised. "But do you promise that unless we all agree, including the HAA, you will not live with them even if we do find them."

I nodded vigorously.

"Then I guess yeah, we will help you find them. And with Oliver being so high up in the Mauville Police Force which works with the HAA, he'll be able to get resources to find them." Francine thought out loud. I was getting increasingly excited at the prospect. "But of course I'll need to talk about it to Oliver and it would have to be after the wedding."

"Yeah that's fine! Thank you so much!" I squealed. She giggled and handed me the bowl of cereal that chansey had poured for me.

"Now eat up darling, you need to get your strength back. Another few days and you can leave this hospital."

I groaned in frustration; that did not sound appealing.

"I know, I know but just think, soon you will live with a new family."

"But what if it isn't you?" I whined.

"We'll just have to wait and see." She reassured.

Later on, she turned on the TV in my room for me to watch. Nothing much was on besides a few movies that didn't seem too interesting. I then turned over to the news in hope something there would refresh my memory of something. But what I found instead was a lot more shocking.

"Emily Silver-Thorn, the girl previously violently opposed to the new way of life and known for her evasive escapes from the HAA, was found and brought to the Mauville hospital three days ago. She has no memory of her previous life, and is soon to be adopted. She has earnt now the name the 'amnesic runaway'."

The use of my unknown last name shocked me. It sounded alien and yet familiar. And I was violently opposed to pokemon living in harmony? That seemed unrealistic to me looking at how calm I had been about being around pokemon. But that would definitely explain why I had a sudden urge to escape the hospital.

Over the next week more and more little details of my past life were revealed, like me being a pokemon trainer and what team I had. I knew I had done those things deep down, but couldn't remember actually doing them. They had also revealed information about my family. That too didn't ring any bells and I couldn't picture their faces at all.

Francine visited me every day, making sure I was being cared for in the best way. Other nurses also visited, but I only held conversations with my hopefully future adoptive mother. Oliver also visited me and kept me company. At first I was a little shy around him after our rough start, but we both warmed right up to each other, much to the delight of Francine.

The week whizzed by uneventfully and happily Francine was approved by the HAA to become my new parent. And then after the wedding Oliver would become my father.

* * *

The evening I was discharged from the hospital was a very joyful day; I had had enough of being cooped up in that room and was ready to move in with Francine. She had been allowed to take the next few months off work to look after me.

Francine guided me out of the reception and outside. The breezy fresh air was so nice to feel, and really was the first time properly outside since I was brought into the hospital. The time I had almost gotten hit by a car went by in a blur, even in my memories - although I prefer not to remember that evening.

Oliver then pulled up in a nice shiny red car, a grin plastered onto his face. And soon enough I was comfortably in the back seat on my way to my new home. Francine and Oliver made small talk to each other and sometimes I would chip in.

You could tell how excited both of them were about adopting me. I was just relieved to be going to my new home.

My view out of the window seemed pretty normal. My new parents told me where we were so I could keep track. We exited Mauville City and passed rows of newly built houses along what used to be Route 110 and 103. I saw many pokemon happily going about their day, a few with human children, all in baby attire. My smile faded as I saw them. _Would I really end up like that?_ It didn't seem too bad.

I recognised many of the turns and roads from my own travels, much to my own delight and saw we were now entering Oldale Town, somewhere I hadn't been since before the revolution. I remember it being a small town and not very eventful.

It had completely changed from what my fractured memory recalled. From rows of houses and shops with no one but humans and tiny pokemon, now it was transformed into a fairly large town with decent sized houses complimented with gardens for each of them. Shops of all different types stood proudly with colourful decorations hanging from them. No human adult was in sight, only the odd child dressed up in baby outfits. Large pokemon were walking around in full clothing, sporting all colours and styles.

I could have quite easily believed this wasn't Oldale Town anymore.

"Here we are darling!" Exclaimed Francine, as we pulled up in front of a one-story house in a detached row with others. Oliver parked the car in the space designated for the house, and both he and Francine almost jumped out in excitement.

My new mother led me through the front door. I was greeted by a living room, in an open area with a kitchen and dining room. To my right was a corridor leading to what I guessed was the bedrooms and bathroom. The living room had a banner draped across the archway leading into the kitchen that read, 'Welcome Home Emily!'

I smiled at the banner, feeling warmth running through my mind.

"What do you think, darling?" Oliver inquired, a hopeful look on his face.

"I love it!" I stated, a massive grin now on my lips.

Francine took my hand and led me to the right down the corridor. She opened a light pink wooden door. I was hoping it wouldn't be what I imagined and dreaded: a crib, with a hanging mobile and a load of baby toys. Instead, it revealed a normal looking room, fit for a teenager to live in. There was a bed with a purple and pink striped duvet and pillows, and a wardrobe and drawers. There were no baby toys, or anything considered childish in my mind.

"It's perfect." I remarked. She smiled relieved and hugged me tightly. Another pair of arms joined in.

"I'm glad you like it honey." Francine rejoiced.

Oliver then opened a door at the end of the hall. It was a bathroom with a toilet, sink and bathtub with a shower hose; no potty or changing board. This only served to make my mood happier and this time I hugged Francine of my own accord.

"Thank you, so much." I said cheerfully. "I love you two."

Both pokemon stilled, and tears of joy formed in their eyes.

"We love you too, my little mudkip." Oliver said, making a blush form on my cheeks. He chuckled as did Francine.

"And you're also my little buneary." She declared, giggling. I blushed harder, and buried my face into her chest.

"Who wants some dinner?" Oliver asked, obviously seeing my embarrassment.

"Me!" I cried out, making the two pokemon laugh.

"How about takeout?" Francine suggested. I nodded vigorously; I hadn't had takeout in years.

"That Kantonian place around the corner is pretty good." Oliver commented.

I followed the pair into the living room. Francine pulled out a menu from a kitchen drawer. She handed it to me. The currency was a little different from what I was used to, but I picked out what I wanted quickly. I picked a Kantonian curry which used a vary of berries instead of meat, including tomato berries.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Oliver questioned. "It is pretty hot."

"I think I like hot food." I stated with a reassuring grin, a memory of liking hot food entering my mind. He nodded and marked it down on a piece of paper. Francine picked what she wanted and so did Oliver.

"Shall I pick it up or call them?" Oliver asked.

"Just call them. It gives you more time to spend with your new daughter before you go." Francine said. Oliver agreed and left the room to call them.

"I hope living with just me for two more weeks will be okay." Francine enquired.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to the wedding. But aren't you going on a honey moon?"

She shook her head.

"We both agreed we didn't want to go on a holiday until you're settled into the family." She said. "Plus we didn't really have anywhere to go."

"So you put off a holiday because of me?" I quavered, my smile forming into a sad frown.

"No darling! Not because of you!" Exclaimed Francine, rushing to stop me worrying. "We wanted to adopt a child anyway after the wedding, it just happened to be you and a bit earlier."

"Okay." I mumbled, looking away. She sighed and grabbed the TV remote.

The TV zapped to life and showed different channels. Francine had settled on a movie about a litleo who grows up with an adoptive family and goes back home to fight his uncle pyroar for the right to rule the kingdom, after his uncle killed his father. Then, Oliver walked back into the room, sitting next to me on the sofa.

"It'll be about half an hour." He said, putting his arm around me in an embrace.

I smiled and leant into him, his heart beat pounding in my ears. He hugged me tighter, as if protecting me. I saw out of the corner of my eye Francine squealing in delight at what she saw and snapping a quick picture with her phone. I didn't mind though.

We watched the movie for a bit longer, with me getting really into it. The delivery guy came just as the movie ended. Francine gave the teenage grovyle a tip and set the bag down on the coffee table.

"I suppose just for tonight we can eat sitting on the sofa, as it is a special occasion." Francine suggested. Oliver agreed and we started to open up the boxes our food was in. I was handed a fork and immediately dug in.

I could instantly taste the tomato berry and my tongue started to flare with the heat of it, but the sweet and sour combination of the berries with the mushrooms and sticky rice made it so delicious I ignored the burning sensation on my tongue.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked. I nodded with an appreciative hum.

Another movie came on, this time about a goldeen child that goes missing and his father seaking goes on a journey with a lumineon to find him. Both my new parents nuzzled into me, one at either end.

They made me into a huge cuddle sandwich as we ate together. I started to drift off slowly, the movie fading away from my thoughts. I closed my eyes and leant my head against Francine. I could hear her and Oliver awing as I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. And I also wanted to explain my uploading schedule. I have written six more chapters of this story and will upload them consistently for the next week or two. It takes me two to three days to write a chapter, so when I have posted all the chapters I have written already, I will post one or two chapters a week, usually on Friday or the weekend.**

* * *

My dreams that night went by without incident, with just blank memories of my past whirring around in my mind and fusing to create a confusing setup. I hadn't slept that long in a while, and when I woke up, I was actually happy to be facing another day under the care of pokemon.

I was buried in a pile of blankets in my bed. It was surprising since I knew I hadn't gone to bed here, but I stayed in it for a few minutes, snuggled into the warmth. I heard shuffling come from outside my door, and a yawn sounded out. It was a high pitched sound, so I guessed it was Francine. The door handle turned, and I shut my eyes tight, not wanting to get up just yet.

"Emily." She whispered. "Are you awake?"

I groaned. She giggled.

"That's a yes then. Come get your breakfast dear. Do you want waffles or pancakes?"

"Pancakes, please." I answered, my voice muffled from the fort of blankets.

"Okay then. Come on out of your hidey hole and we'll make them together."

I groaned again, this time louder. I heard her laugh and head to the kitchen. I weighed my options for a second, then pulled the duvet of my head and body.

I shivered slightly, and then saw I was wearing the same clothes as I was the night before. Part of me was glad Francine didn't change me into baby clothes or even any pyjamas without me knowing. But then I remembered always hating sleeping in my clothes.

I quickly changed into some clothes I found in the wardrobe. There was a pair of normal underpants (thankfully), a pair of denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown hoodie. The hoodie had two long brown ears with a cream coloured cotton bobble on the top of them. I thought it looked weirdly familiar, but put it on anyway.

I entered into the kitchen, seeing that Francine had already started making the batter. She turned to look at me, then her eyes squinted. She walked over to me and pulled the hood of my hoodie up. Her eyes widened and she squealed.

I looked on in confusion until I caught sight of myself in the window's reflection. The hoodie I was wearing was a buneary. My face blew up in a bright red blush. She hugged me tightly and helped me walk over to the batter with my crutches.

"Do you want anything in your pancakes?" She inquired. I shook my head.

"Can I just have syrup on top? And maybe some berries?" I requested eagerly.

"Of course, Emily. Do you want to hold the pan whilst I pour the batter out?"

I grabbed the handle with a nod.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked.

"He went home last night. He's at work today and the next few days. But don't worry, you'll see him at the weekend." Reassured Francine, pouring out the batter into the pan.

It fizzled and spat at us, and I kept it steady whilst the batter reached the corners of the pan. The smell tickled my nose, a smell that I could remember from somewhere in my past. Francine kept her eyes on the pan and me, making sure I didn't burn myself. I felt safe knowing this.

Francine handed me a spatula and I attempted to flip the pancake. It went a little lopsided at first but with Francine's help I managed to flip it out of the pan and land it on the other side. Francine gave a little clap and a small cheer.

"Well done my little buneary!" She exclaimed, making me giggle and my cheeks heat up. She retracted. "I didn't mean it in a baby way!"

"No it's alright." I heartened. "I kind of like it."

She smiled brightly and embraced me tightly from behind, making sure not to knock my hand that was holding the pan.

"You'll get more of that when Oliver gets here." She said. "I'm pretty sure he's going to spoil you rotten."

"I'm looking forward to that." I replied, giggling a bit. "There isn't much time left is there?"

"No, there isn't." She responded. "I can't wait. You're going to be the best bridesmaid. That is if you want to be."

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, I need to pick up your dress and my dress. And we need some groceries and more clothes for you. So after breakfast we need to go shopping."

"Okay." I said, pouring my pancake onto a plate.

Francine took over making some more whilst I poured syrup and berries all over mine. I dug in happily, with Francine pilling up more and more pancakes. She ate some as well, but not as many as me. I felt bloated and puffed out by the time I finished my fifth one. I burped a little, and after blushing like mad we both washed the dishes.

"Now pokemon may at coo at you and say you look adorable, but try your best to just be polite. If they pick you up or go any further than coo, I'll stop them immediately." Francine reassured.

"Thank you Francine." I said. The fear of being babied was becoming a dreary fantasy, like a nightmare fading away as you wake up.

We began walking down the street, my breathing halting every time a pokemon passed. Most just looked at us and smiled, much to my appreciation. However, there were a few with their own human children all dressed up in baby attire, sucking pacifiers. They all cooed at me. I caught eye contact with the humans and most seemed pretty happy, if embarrassed. Listening to Francine's advice I just smiled at them.

When we reached the shopping area, I grabbed Francine's hand tightly at the sight of all the pokemon. She squeezed my hand to assure me.

"You'll be fine. The shop we need is this one anyway." Francine gestured to a fancy looking shop at the start of a chain of stores. It was called The Wispy Flames Boutique.

We entered and the first thing I noticed was the normal looking clothes. No sleepers, no diapers, no trainer diapers, no pacifiers, and not even onesies. There were skirts, dresses and flowery shirts. There was also a place for custom made clothes, which I guessed was putting pictures and writing on shirts.

I followed Francine to the front of the store where a ninetales was placing up a sign that read 'human teenage clothes available now'. I smiled brightly at it.

"Good morning Annabella." Francine greeted. The pokemon turned around and smiled brightly at us.

"Hello Francine! Oh and this must be your new daughter Emily. It's so nice to meet you!" Annabella exclaimed, reaching out a paw for me to shake. I sighed in relief seeing that she wasn't cooing at me.

"Can I get your measurements, dear?" The ninetales asked. I nodded and followed her over to a separate room.

"Lexie, could you measure up this lovely girl please?" She called out to a flareon. She nodded and grabbed a measuring tape. I tried my best to stand still as Lexie wrapped the tape around parts of my body.

"Maybe add a few inches since she's a little skinny. I want to fatten her up before the wedding." Francine requested. I blushed.

"I'm not that skinny Francine." I complained.

"Are you kidding? I can see your ribcage. But that's nothing a little more food won't fix." She replied.

And so the rest of the time spent at the boutique went by quickly. Francine, Annabella and Lexie chatted to each other about gossip and other stuff, as I zoned in and out on their conversations.

"So I'm guessing Emily isn't a big fan of the babying." I heard Lexie say. I snapped out of my daydream.

"No, she isn't, but me and Oliver won't force her." Francine replied, smiling at me. I smiled back and replied saying,

"It's not that I hate the babying, it's just the thought of being forced into doing something I didn't want."

Francine looked mildly surprised, and Annabella just nodded.

"Plus thinking of being babied just reminds me of what I don't remember about my parents." I added. The three pokemon's smiles faded, and they looked at me sadly. Francine quickly attempted to steer the conversation.

"So you wouldn't mind being babied?" She asked. I thought for a second.

"The idea of babying sounds weird; you have to obey all pokemon and don't really get much of a say. I guess its complete role reversal. And wearing diapers and sucking pacifiers just seems a bit…" I trailed off.

"Embarrassing?" Finished Francine. I nodded.

"But I guess you do get pampered in luxury." I chuckled. Annabella smiled and gave a small giggle.

"I suppose." Francine said, her mind seemingly lost in thought. I looked up at her expectantly, as did the other two pokemon. "Emily I'm going to ask you this question and I mean no harm but please answer honestly. If I and Oliver were to fully baby you after the wedding, with diapers and pacifiers and highchairs, would you disagree?"

I paused. Lexie had finished so it was just me, her and Annabella in the side room. I looked away for a moment weighing my options. _Would I mind being treated like a baby? They would only do what was best for me._

"Would I be able to back out at any time, say for a day if I didn't want to be a baby?" I asked.

"Of course!" She reassured. "You may pick out certain days to be a baby, even if it is just one day a week. Or you can decide when you wake up if you are a baby or not. Me and Oliver won't force you."

My response was almost instantaneous.

"Yes."

Annabella smiled at me and Francine, and my adoptive mother seemed not to believe her ears. She scooped me up in a big hug, squeezing me and giving me huge kisses, much like I was a baby.

"I'm so glad you said yes! I'll get Oliver to buy the stuff and move it over the day before the wedding! I can't wait!" She seemed to be bouncing with joy as she spoke.

We left the shop soon after, Francine buzzing with excitement. She had called Oliver from work and told him to come as soon as he could. We then went grocery shopping, picking up food and ingredients for more pancakes and other tasty breakfasts. Pokemon often looked at me and cooed, but by the time we had finished shopping I had gotten used to it and only blushed mildly.

The walk home me and Francine talked about after the wedding. We had decided to go full out baby, to make sure with all the changes I would be happy. With how excited she seemed to be, even if I was unhappy I would probably just suck up and be a baby anyway. But the idea of being a baby didn't seem to frightening. After all, I'd be in control. And that was the thing I was scared of: losing control of what happened to me.

I saw many humans being wheeled round by their new mothers and fathers on the way home. They all seemed embarrassed but happy. I smiled at them and they mirrored my expression, seemingly glad to have someone else that they could relate to.

We got home only ten minutes before Oliver burst in, excited to hear what the good news was.

"So what's happening Fran? It was pretty hard to leave my office, especially if I want that promotion." He said, breathless from running into the house.

"Oh please," Francine said with a giggle. "You have that promotion practically already dear. This is very important! Emily, why don't you tell him?"

I gulped, my mouth feeling like it was going dry.

"Me and Francine have decided that…" My mouth clicked as I spoke. Why was I so nervous?

"Yes?" Oliver pressed expectantly.

"I have decided to, after the wedding, let you and Francine baby me."

Oliver paused, and then rushed forward, trapping me in an embrace. Francine couldn't stop herself laughing and she joined the hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to do it Emily!" He exclaimed, letting me go out of the hug. I took a huge breath from being trapped in the water pokemon's arms. He had a pretty strong grip.

A sudden ringing noise sounded out from his pocket. He whipped out a mobile phone and looked at it. He sighed and placed it back into his pocket.

"That's Jake from the office. I have to go back now, but I'm really happy you decided that sweetie."

He gave me a peck on the cheek and left the house. The rest of the day me and Francine spent watching TV and talking about little things. Babying came up often and I answered all her questions. I agreed to wearing sleepers at night and onesies around the house. But I wanted to wear every day outfits outside. I also agreed to diapers and being changed by both my parents. But I said that I didn't want to be changed by non-family members.

The next few days was spent much like that. Francine and I picked up the dresses and flowers for the wedding. We watched a lot of TV and played some video games she had bought for me. We had also eaten a lot of takeout and other junk food, so slowly my ribs were becoming less visible and I became heavier. Oliver had bought a crib, changing table and a lot of toys for me, all confirmed by me what I wanted.

Francine had taken me to shop for new baby clothes. I had picked out some of my favourites which included: a pink body suit which said in blue 'happy me, happy mommy'; a white body suit which said 'I'm cute, Mom is cute, Dad is lucky'; some frilly dresses for the summer; onesies in the shape of buneary and mudkip; some sleepers which funny pictures and baby pokemon on; some baby outing clothes and other little shirts with funny things written on them.

I had been measured for diapers as well and Francine bought a load of different coloured ones. I didn't really get how they worked though.

"So is the point of diapers is that I can pee in them, or am I not supposed to?" I asked in private, my face a bright red.

"You can pee in them sweetheart, then me or Oliver will change you, but if you want you can just go to the toilet like you do now." Francine answered, nonchalantly.

The rest of the two weeks went by quite quickly, as it was just trips to the shops and making sure Oliver bought the right things for my room.

Me and my new mother painted my room a lavender colour and the new crib was a pale pink colour with lilac sheets and pillows. The changing mat was rosy pink with a plain white mat on. All my new clothes were either hung up in my wardrobe or folded up and put into my drawers, which were a nice light violet colour. Oliver had dropped off all the toys he had bought. Francine was going to scold him for spoiling me, but she herself had bought me a lot of clothes so they called it even.

I was stunned at how much they had bought, all just for me. The pair had kept on repeatedly saying how much they loved me. I felt no longer so out of place in this new way of life.

The big day of the wedding was fast approaching, and the night before Francine was frantically pacing around the house worrying about if she had forgotten anything. I had lived with her for two weeks now, and my worries about babying had gone. I was trying my best to reassure her, but encouraging wasn't my strong point.

"It will be alright, Francine." I said, watching her pace around. "You haven't forgotten anything. And even if you have, it will be alright. We've got the dresses. Come to think of it, where is my dress?"

Francine looked at me distressed.

"Oh! It's in my wardrobe!" I said quickly, smiling sheepishly. She breathed heavily in relief. "Sorry." I murmured.

She sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"I'm sorry Emily. I'm just so stressed." She said, pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry that you had to buy me all that baby stuff whilst planning your wedding." I said.

"It's no problem. We had planned everything before you got here. I just needed to pick up the dresses. I have loved spending time with you, Emily and that kept me from panicking like this every night." Francine reassured.

I nuzzled into her on the sofa and let out a yawn. She glanced at her watch.

"Nine o'clock already? We better be heading off to bed."

I groaned. She chuckled and picked me up. I gasped in shock, as she was carrying me like a baby.

"Better get some practise in." She laughed, as my face exploded in a blush.

She carried me into my bedroom, the baby stuff making the room look a lot softer at night.

"Do you want to try the crib?" Francine asked. "You don't have to."

"Will I need to wear a diaper?" I said, a little nervous.

"No, but you can if you want." Francine said, placing me down onto the ground and heading over to my wardrobe.

She pulled out a brown sleeper that was meant to look like a buneary.

"If we try a little babying tonight with just me, it will be easier with Oliver here tomorrow." She assured me. I looked at her in thought and then nodded slowly. She smiled at me encouragingly.

Francine approached me and patted the changing table. I climbed up. I wasn't quite sure how to lie down, so Francine guided me down onto my bed.

"Lift your legs up honey." She instructed. I obeyed and she slipped my trousers off.

I couldn't help but blush and look away as she then took off my underpants. It just felt so wrong, as if she was hurting me in some way. But I shoved this feeling off, and she soon was saying more instructions.

"Now I'm going to lift up your bum."

Hearing her say bum made me chuckle; I was so immature. I also lifted myself up and felt a soft material being placed underneath me. I lowered myself and felt the diaper beneath me. It didn't really feel bad.

I then heard her reach over and grab the baby powder. She poured a hefty amount onto my legs and where the diaper was going to go. She patted it in softly and then put the bottle back onto the mat. I heard the sound of tape and the feeling of the soft diaper covered my crotch.

"There we go, darling. That wasn't too bad was it?"

I sat up, my diaper crinkling slightly.

"No." I mumbled, looking at my new diaper with interest.

Francine then held up the buneary sleeper with a smile.

"Let me dress you now." Francine said.

I started to take off my shirt, but then Francine finished it off. She folded it up and placed it in the wash basket. She then helped me into the buneary sleeper she had picked. I looked in the mirror and saw the obvious bump of the diaper. But apart from that I actually looked quite cute.

Francine swooped me up and put me into the crib. I saw her pick up something and realised it was a pacifier. I hesitated as she held it in front of my mouth. But I thought I might as well give it a try and opened my mouth. She carefully guided the object into it and I started to bite at it and suck it. It actually was quite relaxing.

"I've made sure you can climb out whenever you want." Francine said. "Are you comfy?"

I nodded and pulled up the duvet. Francine took it out of my hands, however, and tucked it in. She spun the mobile above my head, and it played a little tune. The mobile had eevee and all its evolutions on it, each in cute positions: some sleeping, others playing around. It almost hypnotised me for a few seconds. Francine smiled and leant down into the crib. She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight my little Buneary." Francine whispered.

"Goodnight mom." I whispered back, making her eyes widened. But seeing I was almost asleep, she just walked away, bouncing slightly in joy.

She shut the light off and all I could see was the little light from the mobile above me. The soft jingle of the song it played slowly sent me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.**

* * *

The muffled noise of talking awoke me from my slumber. There were two voices I heard. One sounded calm and high pitched, the other seemed to have panic laced in their voice. As my surroundings became less hazy I realised what the voices were. Francine was at the end of my crib, looking stressed and seemed to be talking loudly to the pokemon next to me.

The pokemon next to me was also a lopunny, but with pink fluffy ears and pink cotton wrists instead of cream. This pokemon seemed to be cooing and looking at me as if I was… a baby.

I suddenly realised why Francine seemed a little panicky.

"Mom, please! She's not used to being babied yet, this is just a tester!" Francine begged.

"Oh but she's so cute in her wittle outfit! Can I change her wittle diaper?"

My eyes opened fully and I saw Francine mouthing a 'sorry' at me. I smirked and looked up at my supposed new grandma.

"Good morning mom, good morning… is it alright to call you grandma?" I asked. She squealed in delight as Francine just shook her head with a smile.

"YES! Please call my granny, it's fine honey!" She buzzed.

"Now now, Aubrie let the poor girl wake up in peace." A deeper voice sounded out.

I sat up and glanced at the open door, curious. There stood a diggersby with his arms crossed. A bunnelby was beside him smirking at us. I looked at the pair of pokemon curiously. Francine had told me she would have family over for her wedding but didn't get into whom. I guessed the diggersby was my new grandad.

I stood up in my bed, and Francine picked me up. There was a squelching noise coming from my diaper, and a blush found its way on my cheeks. Francine just gave me a reassuring smile and shooed everyone else out the room.

"Come on! Out! You can meet my new daughter after she's dressed and ready."

Francine placed me on the changing mat. I snuck a quick look at the clock on her wrist and saw it was only half past eight. The wedding started in the afternoon at two o'clock so we had plenty of time to relax. I'd usually sleep in, but I was so excited for the wedding.

She pulled off the soggy diaper and wiped me down. To my surprise, she slipped on a pair of underpants instead of a diaper.

"I thought you might just want a normal pair of underwear for today since you're going to be wearing that dress."

"Thanks mom." I slipped out. I climbed off and saw Francine smiling brightly at me.

"Are you alright calling me that?" She asked.

"I was kind of hesitant at first, but you've been so nice and since I am going to be babied, I wanted to. Plus it feels nice."

"How long would it take for you to call Oliver dad? Or is that pushing it?"

I thought for a second.

"Maybe after a few days." I replied.

The rest of the morning was spent meeting my new family. Turned out the bunnelby was Francine's little brother and my new uncle. His name was Peter and my new grandad was called Robin. We talked for bit about the wedding before other things cropped up in our conversations.

"I thought Francine said you didn't like babying." Said Peter.

"At first I didn't want to, but I've changed my mind." I replied.

Me and him talked for a while, getting to know each other. We decided to play the like game. He would say a noun and I would say what my favourite was of that thing and then vice versa.

"Colour." He said.

"Purple. My turn." I replied. "Food?"

"Chocolate!" He exclaimed. I giggled.

"Me too."

"What's your favourite thing about my sister?"

"I like that she's kind and doesn't force me to do anything I don't want to."

"Come get dressed Emily!" I heard Francine call from my room.

I happily skipped to my room and saw my new mother holding out the violet dress. It was so gorgeous; it was long and reached past my ankles and had a lace bow around the waist. The sleeves were lace and reached from my shoulder to my wrist. It definitely looked like a dress for younger girls, but I loved it so much I didn't mind. Francine then pulled my hair into a plaited bun. She placed a purple bow that matched the one round my waist round the bun.

I looked in the mirror and I was sure I was looking at a different person.

"You look amazing darling." Francine complimented.

"Now it's your turn mom!" I declared. We both headed to her room where Aubrie was waiting with my new mother's dress.

My grandmother ushered me out of the room and I joined Peter and Robin in the living room watching TV.

"You look amazing, sweetheart." Commented Robin as I walked in. I blushed slightly, and saw that he and Peter had their suits on, with purple ties to match my dress.

It took almost half an hour before Francine came out with her dress on. And she looked stunning. She had the traditional white wedding dress with a large bellowing skirt. The white material got to just above her breasts, and then lace covered the rest of her torso. The straps were also lace, in the shape of flowers. I saw under her long dress she had white crystal-like high heels as if she was the original Cinderella.

"You look like a princess mom!" I praised. She giggled and blushed brightly.

Aubrie then came out from behind her wearing an orchid dress, with a fabric flower on the right of her chest. It reached just above her knees. Aubrie was cooing at me again, although I didn't mind. Francine nudged her mother slightly, but this didn't deter the lopunny.

"Isn't she just adorable in her little dress? Let me take a picture!" Aubrie squealed. Before anyone could disagree, my new grandmother snapped a picture of me in my dress, looking quite flustered.

"Mother!" Snapped Francine. "I keep telling you, she's not used to the baby treatment yet, so can you just talk to her like a normal per-"

"I don't mind mom, honestly. I'm going to get so much more when I start being babied." I interrupted.

Aubrie was taken slightly aback by her daughter's response.

"I'm sorry dearie. But she does look cute."

Francine sighed.

"I know Emily does and I'm sorry too. I'm just so worried that this wedding won't go as I planned. Me and Oliver have worked so hard to even get engaged in the first place and…"

While Francine was ranting to her mother, Peter led me away and we started to play some games alone. We both thought it was best for her to be alone with her parents. I decided to ask him a personal question.

"What does mom mean by her and Oliver worked so hard to get engaged?" I asked him. His ears twitched as he thought.

"Fran (that's my nickname for her) didn't live here in Hoenn before the revolution. She lived with us in Kalos. But then since Team Flare was being increasingly violent towards pokemon, we got moved here. The revolution still hadn't fully up risen in Hoenn yet though, and we had to hide.

"Francine met Oliver during this time, and they became really good friends. Before long, they started dating. But then we had to move to the other end of Hoenn to protect us from Team Rocket's attacks. Fran didn't see Oliver for another year, but still hung onto the hope he was alive. After that year passed and Hoenn was fully revolutionised by the pokemon. Fran searched for another month trying to find Oliver. But he had been reported MIA for a while. Fran then thought he had died and wouldn't stop mourning.

"However, he had also been looking for her and we organised to surprise her. I have never seen her so happy. He then proposed to her on the spot and of course she said yes. It sounds weird, but all that time they spent apart, only drew them closer together."

I was stunned into silence. Their life story was like a movie that you would see and not believe it could happen. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of the year she spent apart from him.

"Fran told me about your parents," Peter said. "So if anyone were to understand what you're going through, it would be her."

"Come on guys!" Called out Aubrie. "It's time to go!"

Me and Peter both made our way out of the house. I saw the long, white car parked up outside, and buzzed with excitement as I knew it was a limousine. The driver was a Mr Mime, and gave us a big smile as he held out the door. Me and Peter both leapt into the car. The inside was even bigger than it looked on the outside. The seats were lined with smooth fabric and there were jars of chocolates and sweets inside.

Aubrie and Robin followed us into the car, as did Francine. Her dress took up a few seats, but she pulled me up onto her lap. I nuzzled into her lap, and she held me tight for the whole journey. I could feel her panic build as we approached the building where she was getting married.

"You two go ahead." Robin said. "We need to get the pictures."

We both nodded and headed into the building. The roserade receptionist smiled at us brightly and pointed down the hall at seeing our attire.

"The wedding is down there to the left." She instructed. "And may I say you both look adorable in your outfits."

We both blushed and headed to where she directed. I saw quite a large group of pokemon had gathered, including families with human children. They all wore dresses and suits with little pacifiers in their mouths. Now that I had experienced some babying I didn't feel uncomfortable seeing them, and even smiled as I passed them down the aisle.

I reached Oliver, and suffice it to say, he looked extremely nervous. Sweat was dripping from his face… wait, do swamperts even sweat? As he saw me, he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey princess, is my queen here yet?" He said softly.

"She's just getting her picture taken." I answered. He nodded and let me go from the embrace.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned.

"No." He mumbled, his voice cracking. "Okay maybe."

"Don't worry." I reassured. "Mom is just as nervous as you."

"Oh? Mom, is it? That's sweet, honey. I won't push you to call me dad but…"

"But I will anyway dad." I replied with a giggle. He beamed, his panic seemingly melting away. "Who's your best man?"

He gestured to an absol, talking to a ledian, holding a human boy in a cute little bow tie, looking quite embarrassed. His black hair covered most of his face, in an obvious attempt to shy away from everyone else. I followed Oliver as he approached them.

"Jake, Ashley, this is Emily. After today, she's going to be my new daughter."

The boy in the bow tie looked up and I grinned at him. He just clung to his mother tighter. The absol spoke.

"Hello Emily, it's nice to meet you."

He held out his paw and I shook it. The ledian did the same. Then she spoke.

"This is Oscar. He's a little shy around others, and he's new to the babying. Go on Oscar, say hello."

The boy didn't move, only looking at me cautiously with his green eyes. Then his eyes suddenly widened, and he looked away in a panic. His mother looked embarrassed.

"Oscar." She nagged. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi." He muttered. His mother glared at him, but I just giggled, making the boy blush.

"Why don't we organise a play date for them?" Jake ventured. Oliver looked down at me and I nodded.

"I'd love that." I said politely. Oscar only grumbled a 'maybe' in response.

Both our fathers arranged a date and me and Oscar were left to talk for a second.

"You look very handsome today, Oscar." I smirked, as he then blushed a bright red.

"You look nice too I suppose." He muttered.

"Do you know how our fathers know each other?" I asked.

"They were best friends as kids and then they worked together." Oscar said, startling me as he said a full sentence without mumbling. He brushed some hair out of his face and I fully saw his eyes. They were a really nice shade of green. _Wait, what?_

Peter then bounded up to me.

"She's coming!" He exclaimed. I got up in a hurry and followed him out the exit, waving to Oscar. He didn't wave back, but he smiled slightly.

We got to the entrance and there stood Francine, ready to be brought down the aisle. Aubrie had already taken her place in the audience at the front. Peter then raced back to be in his position; he was the ring bearer.

The traditional wedding music started to play, and Francine nodded for me to do down. I was joined then by the two other bridesmaids: Annabella and Lexie. It turns out that they and Francine were good friends and that was why they made the dresses for a much cheaper price.

We both walked down the aisle, me going first. Everyone gave a little 'aww' as they saw me, some even cooing at me. I just smiled and held my pink rose bouquet as I had practised. I then joined Aubrie on Francine's side of the hall. Annabella then followed me, followed by Lexie.

Finally, Francine walked down the aisle, a bouquet of red roses in her paws. Robin was next to her, pride evident on his face. Oliver beamed as he saw his bride coming towards him. She joined him at the end of the aisle, and they stood locking eyes with each other.

An alakazam then stood behind them, evidently taking the ceremony.

"We welcome one and all to this special occasion here today." He announced. "We are here to join two pokemon in matrimony. But a marriage isn't just about…"

I zoned out for quite a while; I have such a short attention span. I looked over at my new parents and smiled. They were looking at each other with such love, something I hadn't seen in a while.

My mind suddenly flashed back to the day before the revolution took over Hoenn…

* * *

 _"_ _Are you sure you'll be alright, honey?" My mother said to me, her hand stroking my shoulders to calm my nerves._

 _"_ _Of course! It's just like my journey in Hoenn except it's in Kalos instead…" My sentence trailed off at the end as I started to realise how big this journey was._

 _"_ _Don't worry your little head." Chuckled my dad, patting my head jokingly. "You'll be fine. I don't think I've ever met someone as tough as you. Plus when you get there, your cousin Gemma will help you."_

 _I nodded and finished packing up my things. The TV was blaring with this sitcom until it was suddenly interrupted._

 _"_ _We interrupt this broadcast with an announcement. Pokemon all across Hoenn are taking over cities and town. They are removing adults from their families and capturing the children. Please be alert and when the alarm sounds in your town and to stay with your children at all times. Thank you for your attention."_

 _The TV switched back to the sitcom, and the house was eerily silent. Even my brother and sister who were messing about fell silent and looked over to mom and dad. They looked at each other with panic._

 _"_ _I don't want to go to Kalos anymore." I said quickly, tears lacing my eyes. "I want to make sure you guys are alright."_

 _My mother sighed and nodded._

 _"_ _We'll all be fine." Dad announced, gesturing to an embrace. We all rushed forward and he gave us a huge hug. We all snuggled into each other. "We'll all be fine if we all remember each other. Even if they do split us up."_

* * *

My whole body started to shake with my sobs. Tears fell like a waterfall down my cheeks. I had finally remembered something about my parents. My sniffing was heard by Francine and she turned round.

"Honey what's the matter?" She asked.

"I'm fine Francine." I snapped, folding my arms. She looked at me shocked.

"What's wrong?" She whispered softly, trying to hold my hand. Now Oliver's attention was drawn to me.

"Everything." I seethed with rage. I sat up and ran out of the hall.

"Emily!" Francine called after me. Oliver tried to sprint after me to but tripped over Francine's dress.

They both repeatedly called after me, but I wasn't listening. All I could see was my parents loving gaze ripped away from me by the stupid pokemon. I hated them so much.

The building we were in was right next to a large forest area that used to be used as a training sight for pokemon trainers. Now it was barren of both trainers and pokemon, and was used for hiking and exploring. However it was quite dense, so my dress was continuously getting torn and ripped.

My breathing was at an alarmingly rapid pace, and my vision was blurring. I stopped suddenly as I realised what was happening: I was having a panic attack. I had never had a proper one before, and my mind was freaking out at the thought of not controlling my thoughts or body. I collapsed to the ground and leant against a tree. The bark was ruff against my back but the pain was lost in the sea of thoughts entering my mind.

My mother and father's voice was swarming around me, as was Francine and Oliver's. I saw my siblings playing with each other, and then saw Peter and Oscar. The two sides clashed together, and seemed to explode.

I then heard voices ring out, in real life. I wobbled about as I stood up and started to run once again. I struggled to breathe as my lungs felt like they were about to give up on myself. Black dots appeared in my vision, and my mind panicked.

I couldn't be caught by them again. Francine and Oliver would hate me for ruining their wedding. _As if I care._

I'd never be allowed to be on my own again, in fear I'd run away. _But I would._

They would just pity me. _Not much change there then._

They will never love me. _Still don't see any change._

I will never be able to see my parents again. _They weren't going to help anyway._

I'll become depressed. _And I'll just want to die._

I might act on those feelings. _And I'll succeed._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. I know this chapter is a little shorter, and for that I'm sorry but with that evil cliff-hanger from the last chapter I'm sure you guys won't mind.**

* * *

My breathing had finally calmed down, and all was silent as I walked through the forest. My mind felt numb, and although I tried my best, I couldn't feel anything.

No sadness. No anger. No happiness. Nothing. Like I was just floating around my mind, without any sense of where I'm going, or what to do. I felt lost.

And that scared me.

I couldn't hear anything besides the sounds of the forest, and a nearby river flowing gently passed. Most people would say that this was a calming atmosphere and in most situations I would agree, but that day was far from calming. Although it did feel like the part after a storm where everyone goes to survey the damage, and they call all their family and friends to be sure they're safe. I didn't have that luxury.

My panic attack had cleared, although my throat hurt severely from the irregular and sharp breaths I took. I tried to swallow some saliva but my whole mouth had run dry, and try as I might I couldn't spit.

For this reason I followed the sound of the river, until it lead me to a clearing where a stream no wider than the length of a door was flowing peacefully down the hill. I dipped my tear stained hand in the freezing cold water and tried to lap up some for me to drink. I was aware that this was dangerous but I was very thirsty and tired. I couldn't risk going back to the town.

So I continued lapping up water until I had drunk enough to keep me going another day. That was, until I heard the sound of someone coming towards me. I jumped up in fear. However I misplaced my feet, and tumbled into the stream. Thankfully, it was only waist deep for me, and I quickly regained my standing to take a look at who was following me.

I looked on in confusion as the person walked out of the shade of the trees to reveal an… umbreon. The pokemon started to approach me with a blank face. But as it drew neared, it began to grin.

"Emily, is that you?" He said, his voice cracking with emotion.

I continued looking at him confused, until I realised who he was. My head pounded with the memory, but it didn't cause me to zone out in a flashback like last time. I just remembered about him. The facts swarmed around my head.

* * *

 _I didn't want a starter like everybody else. I wanted to go out and find my own pokemon to train with._

 _I promised myself the first wild pokemon I saw, would become my partner. I had gotten to a forest, and then a ball of brown fur leapt at me. It was an eevee. I panicked and threw the empty pokeball I had at it. It encased the pokemon and the ball wiggled around. To my surprise, the eevee let itself be caught. I let it out straight after._

 _It jumped up on me and started to lick my face. I was confused at why it was so happy it was caught. Later, I found out that it's previous owner had abused it and was chasing after it after it had crushed it's pokeball._

 _I wasn't sure what to name it, but then it became an umbreon when we were lost in the woods at night, and I called it Jet after I discovered he was a boy. I called him Jet after the black jewel._

* * *

"Jet?" I asked, new tears lacing my eyes. It was as if just seeing him brought back all my happiness.

I bounded towards him, leaping up to give him a great, big hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"Jet, I thought I'd never see you again!" I cried.

"Me neither, Emily." He replied, finally putting me down from the hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work with your new father on the police force, except for me it's all paperwork and not actual fieldwork. When he talked about his new daughter and said her name was Emily, I couldn't believe it. I came to this wedding but got a bit lost on the way since I live on the other side of the forest. I heard someone crying and followed them to make sure they were alright. I'm glad I did."

Then I noticed he was in a snappy suit and tie, which I smiled at.

"How has life been then, Em? I mean running out into a forest and drinking up the first stream water you find isn't a good sign."

I sighed and rubbed away my tears with what was left of my lace sleeve.

"I ran away." I mumbled in response.

"I guessed as much." Sighed the pokemon in response. "But why? Oliver and Francine are so nice and-"

"I just want _my_ parents back." I interrupted, making him fall silent.

"Do you know the story of your parents' engagement?" He asked, in which I nodded in response.

"Well then you'll know they were apart from each other for a year and then some." He continued.

"But then they found each other and were allowed to live with each other." I argued.

"The point I'm trying to make is that they didn't spend that year despising all humans for the actions of some. And they didn't spend all that time away moping about and running away. They stuck to the family that they had. Granted, being away from your supposed lover and parents isn't one in the same but they kept themselves busy whilst also looking for each other."

I fell silent and thought about what he was saying.

"As I work in the offices I know what mission they are doing. And I know for a fact your new father has made a mission entirely centred on looking for your parents and brothers and sisters."

"Really?"

"Yes. And he's also done it for a few more kids who are finding it difficult being away from their parents. He's a good man, Emily."

I nodded slowly. Then I spoke with a smile.

"Who knew my first pokemon had so much wisdom?"

Jet chuckled and hugged me tight again.

"Oh, and by the way, I kept the name you gave me as well. I am Jet Shadowbeast."

I giggled at the thought of him keeping such a silly name.

"Why, though?" I questioned.

"After the revolution I wanted to keep a part of you. Since you had left quite suddenly I didn't get a chance to keep anything of yours. I didn't want to forget you. So I kept the name Jet, and every time someone asks me about it, I can tell them my partner gave me it."

I sniffed, another round of tears resurfacing.

"Before I go, let me tell you something else. Oliver was actually also the mudkip you could have chosen on your journey two years ago. But you chose not to have a starter given to you and you went after me, and then another trainer chose him."

"What?" I said, this information messing up my train of thought.

"Weird, isn't it? Anyway, I better by making my way to the wedding as I'm doing the catering. I won't force you to join me but I'd advise you think about what I said. It was a pleasure meeting you again, Emily."

I looked down at the ground in thought. However, when I lifted up my head to follow him, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. I know this chapter is even shorter than the last. I'm sorry, but this is filled with fluff to make up for it.**

* * *

Alone, I started to make my way through the forest back to the building where I had run away from. I followed back where my evident footsteps and parts of my torn dress were until I reached where the building was.

I saw many pokemon calling my name from the building and Francine crouched on the steps of the entrance crying. Oliver was holding her tightly. I felt a wave of guilt hit me in the gut like a brick.

"I knew I shouldn't have forced her into babying!" She wailed. "She hates me!"

"You didn't force her into babying Francine." Reassured Oliver. "And no, she doesn't hate you. It's all just a bit much for her to take right now."

She nodded slowly.

"Will she come back?" She asked. Oliver thought for a moment before replying.

"I don't know honey. I don't th-"

That was when Oliver saw me all soaking wet and my dress torn in several places. He stared at me for a second, as if he thought he was dreaming. Then he broke down crying, his strong demeanour erased.

"EMILY!" He exclaimed. Francine looked up and saw me too.

Within a few seconds I was engulfed in a humongous embrace, their warm bodies a comforting pillow for my cold form. I was starting to shake now, so they lead me inside the building and back into the hall. Some pokemon were still there and smiled brightly when they saw me.

I couldn't help myself wailing loudly too.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding!" I cried, my sobs wracking my body, only this time with regret and guilt.

"Don't you dare say that." Scolded Francine. "Yes what you did was stupid but you didn't ruin our wedding. We will still have it, and you will still be the reward we both will receive after, when we become a family."

"But I ruined the dress." I sobbed.

"Who cares?" Laughed Oliver, through his chokes and cries. "You're safe and that's all that matters."

"You may not like the idea of being a family with us when you're parents are still out there, but let me assure you we will find them and in the mean time we will be the best adoptive parents we can." Francine comforted.

I couldn't stop the waterfall of tears running down my cheeks. They fell into my mouth and tasted bitter and salty. I felt emotionally drained, and physically tired, but was ready for the rest of the wedding to go on.

Annabella and Lexie fixed my dress up in only ten minutes by cutting the lace off and making a pattern with the rips. It didn't look as good as it did before, but they certainly did a good job with it.

Thankfully the speech wasn't made again, and the whole thing was skipped right up to the vows. The same alakazam did the vows.

"Do you, Francine Diane Hare, take Oliver Maximus Aquaheart to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Oliver Maximus Aquaheart, take Francine Diane Hare to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I declare you two husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

No-one clapped and cheered louder than me when Francine's lips met Oliver's beak. I was so happy for them and the memories of my parents remained, but only fuelled my hope for finding them, and then them meeting my new parents.

Life was definitely going to be changed forever for me now. And with the babying involved full time, a whole new family experience was awaiting me. I couldn't wait.

* * *

Francine giggled as she saw her daughter fast asleep on the chair she was sitting at. Even the loud music and chatter of the party wasn't waking her up. A half-finished sandwich lay on her lap on a paper plate, her hand seemingly going to reach out for it but stopped when she fell asleep.

She nudged Oliver, who was chatting to Jake and pointed to Emily. He chuckled and quickly snapped a photo.

"She's not going to like that Oliver." She said. He shrugged.

"Oh well, no need to wake her up and tell her." He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"You know after today I realised something, Oliver." Francine said, in a more serious tone. "I realised that there was nothing I wouldn't do to get Emily back. I was prepared to call in the entire police force to find her, and seeing her in such an awful condition made me feel sick."

Oliver nodded his head in agreement as he looked over at his new daughter. She still looked thin and delicate, only this time in an emotional way.

"She probably should feed her a little more food, and break her in slowly to the babying."

Francine hummed in agreement. She and Oliver knew that raising Emily was going to be no picnic, but they were excited at the prospect.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **This chapter will be entirely written in the 3** **rd** **person since there is a lot of information I want to give the audience, but wouldn't be revealed to Emily. Maybe this way will be better anyway?**

* * *

"Sargent Aquaheart, you have to give priority to this mission! I understand that you want to find your daughter's real parents but Team Rocket is increasing their attacks in Hoenn. It's not just a matter of injury anymore; it's a matter of death for pokemon and human children."

Oliver ran his hand over his head, and gave an annoyed sigh. His daughter and wife weren't even awake yet, and he was already arguing about work with someone. Francine had tried to persuade him to take the next week off, and he had. But his recent decision to put finding Emily's family ahead of the Team Rocket mission had been rejected.

Oliver himself could see how urgent Team Rocket could be, but their focus was mainly on Unova, where the base of the revolution was and on Kalos, where the biggest source of power was. Hoenn was only attacked for resources, and very few got hurt, let alone being killed. He didn't see the need for even more patrols out looking for them, especially if there weren't even there.

He ended the conversation on that note, and hung up, leaving a very annoyed pokemon on the other end.

"Are you alright darling?" Said a small voice beside him. He put on a plastic smile and replied:

"I'm fine honey. Don't worry."

He then walked out the room, the fake smile he had on hurting him. Francine frowned but shook it off; she had to wake up her new daughter. She had a playdate planned with Oscar today, and both were expected to be in baby attire.

Francine knocked quietly on the pink door to Emily's room. Only silence replied, and Francine went in. Emily had been too deep asleep to be woken up and asked if she wanted to be put in the crib so they put her in her normal bed. Today was the day that that bed would be moved out since the crib was there now.

Emily was, however, in the same sleeper as the last night and in underwear as well. She looked so calm and tranquil sleeping, the duvet tucked in neatly around her. Francine felt the urge to take a picture but refrained.

"Emily." She whispered. The girl softly moaned, implying she was awake. "Come get breakfast. Don't forget Oscar's going to be here after lunch and it's almost eleven."

Emily only groaned louder. Francine stared at her for a whole minute and the girl didn't move a muscle. The lopunny rolled her eyes and giggled at the same time. But instead of getting her out of bed on her own, she called in reinforcements.

"Oliver!" She called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Come help me get Emily out of bed please."

He grinned and ran up to his wife.

"How?" He asked her. "She seems to be glued to the bed."

"Pull off the duvet or something. I don't know."

"How did you get her out of bed?"

"She just usually got out on her own, eventually. But I want her to get up before midday please."

Then Francine left Oliver there, looking confused at his daughter.

"Thanks Fran." He called out after his wife sarcastically. He then heard a muffled laugh come out from under Emily's duvet. Oliver approached the girl's bed.

"Oh? You think that's funny huh? I'll show you what's funny!"

He then ripped off Emily duvet from her, resulting in a gasp from the girl at how cold it was. He then tickled her relentlessly, and she erupted into a fit of giggles. She struggled against his grasp but he continued until she was weak from laughter. He then swooped her up from the bed and placed her down onto her changing table.

She looked slightly uncomfortable, and Oliver worried he had done the wrong thing. But the girl lied down and stuck her legs up with a giggle, and he sighed in relief.

Both he and Francine had picked out an outfit for that day and he placed it onto the changing table along with Emily's diaper. It was a little mudkip onesie that he had fallen in love with when Francine had showed him.

He ordered the girl to take off her sleeper, and she obeyed. She then laid back down and he pulled off her underwear. He powdered her down, just like what Francine had told him. The powder went somewhat all over the place as he tried to put on enough for her. He coughed a bit, as did she. They both laughed a bit, and Oliver put on the diaper. He got a little stuck on the tape, and he even stuck his hand to Emily's leg at one point.

After what should have taken a minute but actually took ten, he helped her into the onesie they had picked out.

She took a quick look in the mirror and grinned at her reflection. The whole thing was blue with orange fins designed to look exactly like mudkip. It even came with a pacifier that was blue as well. The feet were mudkip's little feet and so were her arms with little mittens on them. The hood even had the cute little button-like eyes that mudkip had.

Oliver picked me up in his arms and gave me a big hug.

"Aww, you look so adorable my little mudkip!"

Emily's face heated up as a blush appeared, but she hugged back anyway.

"Time for breakfast… well it's past breakfast time so I guess brunch!" Oliver exclaimed, the girl smiling brightly at the thought of food.

They both practically ran to the kitchen to see Francine already at the table, a plate of stacked waffles in front of her. She had even set up Emily's new highchair.

Oliver placed his little girl into the highchair, and the girl shuffled around to get comfortable. When she found a nice position, she sat and waited for her breakfast. Francine was pouring syrup and fruit on the waffles, and Oliver was filling up her sippy cup with pecha berry juice.

They were both placed in front of her, and she devoured it in a frenzy. The waffles were so fluffy and delicious and the fruit gave it a tangy taste. Emily hesitated on the sippy cup, but attempted to drink from it. She managed to drink from it in a steady pace. Francine and Oliver looked on in pride at the sight of their child.

When she was done, the girl attempted to climb out, but the chair was designed to keep her in, so she struggled around as her parents looked on in amusement. She blushed slightly and said,

"Can you please help me get down?"

Both pokemon smiled, and Francine picked up the girl by her armpits, and placed her down onto the floor. As her mother resumed eating breakfast and talking to Oliver, Emily placed her pacifier in her mouth, and started to suck on it in a rhythm.

She went over to the sofa and picked up the TV remote. She turned on the television and flicked through the channels. Each show looked boring, and she didn't really want to be depressed by the news. After her last memory, she knew not to look at news if she wanted to stay positive.

Finally, the girl decided to watch a show named The Centre about a family called the Pecks. The mother, a pidgeot named Frankie, was always nagging to her kids about responsibility and telling her husband, a swellow named Mike, that they were lazy parents. The oldest child, a teenage pidgeotto called Axl, was always in his underwear and played football at school. The middle child, a teenage tailow called Sue, was a complete loser and never made any team at school. Emily's favourite character was the youngest, a child pidgey named Brick, because he was smart and loved reading like her.

Francine and Oliver watched her with glee at seeing her voluntarily use her pacifier. Out of Emily's earshot, they started a conversation.

"I'm so glad she's happy." Oliver said.

"Yeah, me too." Francine agreed. "I'm also glad yesterday didn't put a damper on her mood. Do you think she'll have any more flashbacks like that?"

Oliver shrugged, although his mind whirred. If she did, they both had to be prepared to comfort her and stop her running off again. She had told them the day before she had had a panic attack but managed to calm herself down. Oliver was frightened the next time she wouldn't be as lucky.

Suddenly, the doorbell went and Francine went over to open it. Her mind too was buzzing about the prospect of Emily's memories coming back, but she just made a mental note to talk to her about it after Oscar left. She opened the door and grinned as she saw Ashley holding Oscar up and Jake behind them, with a bag of baby items around his shoulder.

"Hello, Francine." Greeted Ashley, in a cheery expression.

"Hello Ashley, Jake and of course Oscar." Francine said. "Please come in."

Oscar's two parents followed Francine into the living room. Emily beamed when she saw Oscar, who was in a onesie that was meant to look like a ladyba. He was evidently embarrassed to be seen in such clothing but seeing her in a mudkip onesie he felt a little better. He manged to give a little smile in her direction, but then after buried his head into his mother's chest.

Ashley just huffed and attempted to pry him off of her. He eventually let go and walked over to where Emily was sat, his curtain of black hair covering his eyes.

"Hey." He mumbled, as he sat next to her.

"Hi." She responded back, her smile fading. They both stared at the screen for a while before Oscar asked her a question.

"What are you watching?"

She grinned and replied.

"The Centre. It's really funny."

The characters on the screen were arguing about something or other, and Oscar seemed intrigued. He watched the family with interest, as did Emily. Then something funny happened and the pair both giggled. Emily's pacifier fell out of her mouth she was laughing that much, and she quickly put it back in, her face red. Oscar just smiled reassuringly at her.

Both of their parents were watching them closely, giggling at their behaviour. Both Ashley and Jake were evidently happy their son was getting alone with Emily.

"Oscar has been a little… hesitant on the babying." Jake revealed. "He was already very withdrawn when we met him, but he seems to only trust us, not any other pokemon nor humans."

Oliver nodded his head sympathetically.

"Is it easier babying Emily when she doesn't remember her actual parents?" Inquired Ashley.

"In a way…" Francine answered. "But I'd prefer her to remember them. We are worried she will have more memory flashbacks like at the wedding. She seems to be fine now, but she, too, is withdrawn."

Meanwhile, Emily and Oscar were talking more now since The Centre had finished. Oscar was being a lot more open to her now, his eyes clear from any hair.

"What kind of music do you like?" Emily asked.

"I like rock bands, but I prefer the human ones than the ones now."

"I've heard a few pokemon bands and they aren't that bad."

"Yeah, which ones?" Oscar questioned.

"Frosty Cavern, The Abnormal Types and I also like The Ghostly Vibes."

"I've heard of The Abnormal Types but not the other two. What genre?"

"Punk rock. What's your favourite song by The Abnormal Types?"

"Their first one."

"Oh, that's the one they wrote just after the revolution took over Hoenn, right?"

Oscar nodded.

"I like that one as well." Agreed Emily. "My favourite line is, _we were free to hurt and to heal, to burn and to steal but only at the expense of our own kind._ The chords that are played along with those lyrics give me chills."

Oscar paused, looking at the girl curiously.

"You know that line is about how humans treated pokemon, right?"

Emily nodded her head.

"Yeah, why?"

Oscar suddenly realised.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you can't remember what it was like."

 _How could I have forgotten that?_ He thought to himself.

"What was it like?" She suddenly asked, taking Oscar off guard. "I mean, I hear all the time I was a pokemon trainer and what pokemon I had, and I've even met one of my pokemon. But what was it like? Were humans as violent and awful as the pokemon say, or even more?"

Oscar felt very uncomfortable. How could he answer that? _He was one of those people._

"Well… I guess some humans did mistreat their pokemon. Especially evil organisations like Team Rocket." Oscar struggled to find the words. It was as if he was explaining colour to a blind person. "But most trainers and their pokemon were friends and partners. Pokemon got hurt in battles, but they wanted to battle."

"What was your life like?" Emily ventured. She looked at him for a moment, as he thought about his answer.

"I wasn't a pokemon trainer." He simply stated. Emily saw in his eyes he was done talking, so she put something else on TV.

The parents, too, were having a discussion on the kids' past.

"After Oscar's past, he's felt even more insecure around pokemon." Ashley said.

"Was he a pokemon trainer?" Oliver asked. The ledian shook her head sorrowfully.

"He often cries at night and he apologizes profusely." Jake said.

"Why?" Pressed Francine.

"Because he was a member of Team Aqua."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.**

* * *

My mind stopped working at those words. Ashley of course hadn't meant to say it that loud, and Oscar was glaring at her with a mixture of anger and fear. Francine and Oliver looked over at me and him, too shocked to speak.

My body started to shut down and my torso shook. My mind faded out reality, and the voices of my adoptive parents crying out to me disappeared.

* * *

 _"_ _You won't get away with what you're doing!" I exclaimed. The grunt in front of me smirked, his smug face only serving to make me more annoyed._

 _The sun shades he wore hid his child-like green eyes, and his black hair was covered, like all grunts, with a black skull cap. It was as if all his features that made him eleven years old were being destroyed by this outfit and the character he was playing as. I knew he wasn't like this._

 _"_ _Oscar." I said softly. "Please. You know what Archie's doing isn't good. I love sea creatures just as much as you, but this? This isn't right."_

 _"_ _What do you know?" He sneered. "You're just a mediocre trainer that will never amount to anything! I will always be remembered as a hero of the sea!"_

 _"_ _No you won't!" I argued back. "You'll be remembered as a villain, a coward! There are other ways to help the environment, but hurting kyogre by using its power isn't the way! It's just plain hypocritical!"_

 _Oscar paused, as if what I said struck a nerve. But he just scowled, and sprinted away, leaving me injured in the cave, bleeding heavily._

* * *

 _"_ _EMILY! EMI_ LY! EMILY" A voice thrust me out of my memory.

I sat bolt upright and started to breathe heavily. I couldn't stop my rapid breaths. Then a paper bag was pushed in front of my lips. I breathed in and out of it, relaxing slightly. I looked up and saw four pokemon looking down on me, extreme worry evident of their faces. Francine even had damp tear stains on her cheek. But one person was missing.

"Where's Oscar?" I croaked. Jake and Ashley lifted their heads over to the corridor. I followed their gaze and saw the bathroom door was locked shut, with the noise of shuffling coming from inside.

"I'll go talk to him." I decided. The other pokemon looked at me uneasily.

"If you're sure." Francine said. I nodded, the decision firm in my mind.

I got up and approached the room where the person I was once fighting was. As I came closer, I could hear what he was doing: sobbing. His soft cries made my heart wince in pain. Half of me felt like just walking away, but I knew I should comfort him.

I knocked on the door softly, and I could feel both our parents' gaze on me like the heat from the sun. The sobbing from inside stopped abruptly.

"What?" Came an annoyed voice from inside the room.

"It's me." I replied. Silence followed. "I just want to talk. Please let me in."

"Promise it'll just be you?" Oscar asked.

"Yes, I promise."

The door quickly opened, and I dived in before the boy had the chance to change his mind. I saw his black hair stuck up in all angles and his eyes red and sore from crying. He was shaking slightly.

"How much did you remember?" He asked nervously.

"Not much." I answered. "Just one conversation and a few other things."

He sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I'm sorry." He stated quietly, his voice quivering. "I'm so sorry."

I slumped down next to him and placed my arms around him tightly in an embrace.

"I don't know everything you did, so this might not sound as meaningful as I want it to, but I forgive you."

Oscar looked up, sniffing through his tears.

"Really? Even after I practically left you for dead?"

"Yes. You are a different person now, and you aren't violently against the new way of life. You are my friend now."

Oscar looked touched and smiled slightly.

"Whatever you did back then, you won't do now." I encouraged. "You have two loving parents and people who will always be there for you. You're not alone."

Oscar only smiled brighter, and he hugged me back. I blushed slightly, and he pulled back, his face too dusted with red.

"Are you guys alright in there?" I heard Oliver ask us from behind the door.

"Yeah, we're coming out now." I called back. I grabbed Oscar's hand and he blushed harder. A giggle escaped my lips as I unlocked the door.

All four pokemon were waiting anxiously outside the door. They smiled, seemingly relieved, that Oscar was alright.

"Oscar, I've told you time and time again, don't run off like that!" Scolded Ashley. Oscar looked down at the ground, and she stopped. Oscar stepped forward and both Ashley and Jake wrapped their arms around him.

Francine and Oliver did the same to me. But I felt something was missing. Some crucial detail wasn't there that needed to be, and because of that I felt weirdly empty and upset. I tried my best to smile, but this feeling was tugging at my insides.

"I was thinking whilst you were in there," Francine said quietly to me. "That we could get you a therapist to help you with these flashbacks. After this one obviously made you faint with the stress and panic, we thought it might be nice to have someone to help you. You know, some other pokemon to confide in, besides us."

"That sounds good." I replied, and she nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I said that." Ashley apologized. "It was out of turn."

"I'm just glad that I have remembered some other part of my past." I said, trying to be optimistic.

"Even if it was a bad memory." Mumbled Oscar, guiltily. He looked over at me, with the same expression, that something was missing.

"Bad memory or good memory, it doesn't matter to me. As long as I know something about my past." I said, making the boy smile.

"I think it's time that we left, Oscar." Jake announced, making my smile fade.

"Yes," agreed Oliver. "I think both Emily and Oscar need a rest after that."

Both me and Oscar whined.

"How about you come round same time next week Oscar?" Francine asked.

"Anytime sooner?" I moaned. Francine smiled and said,

"How about this Wednesday?" She asked. Me and Oscar nodded with a grin.

"Only three days, are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"If Emily's happy, I'm happy." Oliver said. Francine hummed in agreement.

I almost tackled Oscar in a hug, and his face exploded red. Both our parents chuckled and he only blushed harder.

"See you on Wednesday." I said.

"Yeah, see you later." He answered. His black locks fell in front of his eyes, but he brushed them clear of his face, and I beamed. They walked out the door, but just before they left, Oscar turned to me. Just seeing him do this made my cheeks heat up. The something that felt missing seemed to fade as he leaned in. I held my breath, but it seems nerves hit him and he went in for a hug. That missing piece of my life returned, but I felt I could handle it.

"Thanks Emily." He said softly. "For everything."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.**

* * *

It was the next day, and I had pretty much gotten over what happened the day before. I was exhausted from the panic attack, but still didn't really sleep until bedtime. Francine had called the HAA to ask for a therapist to help me, as I wanted to give it a go. And they had organised for me to meet with her on that very day.

As I sat in the car on the way to Dr Moonbeam's office, I was a little nervous as well as excited. The prospect of having a pokemon to tell all my problems to was reassuring, but with my memories attacking me harder than I first expected, I was also worried that she would end up giving up on me.

Her office was on the outskirts of Mauville City, so the journey only took twenty minutes. Francine could sense I was anxious and tried to comfort me. In the car, she said things like:

"Dr Moonbeam is a lovely pokemon and is great with kids like you, Emily."

"I met her once and she's so kind."

Even Oliver chimed in saying,

"She has such a nice way of talking, it's so soothing."

I could tell all these things they said wasn't naturally coming to them, and they were probably making it up, but I didn't mind. My mind was elsewhere and I usually just hummed in response. My eyes were focused on the roads and signs we were passing, and my mind was trying to piece them all together. But most of the streets were made after the revolution, so I could only remember the paths from memorable things.

By the time we reached the therapist's office, I had a headache and I didn't recognise any of the streets or areas we passed, much to my dismay. Both Francine and Oliver seemed to have noticed that I was quiet, but I tried to cover it up by saying,

"Just nervous."

They nodded with a smile, and Oliver picked me up. The diaper I wore crinkled slightly, and with me still not used to that, I blushed slightly. I had on a black and white hoodie that was meant to look like a pancham, with its face on the hood and just some plain white trousers. Therefore, I didn't fully look like a baby today. However, I was a lot calmer with a pacifier in, so I sucked on one with a little pancham face on it, to match what I was wearing.

We waited in the reception for a few minutes, Francine chatting to the mightyena receptionist. I was sat silently on Oliver's knee, staring at the walls. Then, the swampert pulled out something from the bag he had brought. It was a book.

"Francine said you liked to read, and I bought you this before the wedding, but never remembered to give it to you. I hope you like it."

I smiled and he handed it to me. I quickly scanned the blurb. I was surprised to find it had a human as the main character.

"It was written before the revolution." Explained Oliver.

The book was called 'How To Train Your Dragon Types' and centred around a boy called Cough in a land a thousand years ago, before they had pokeballs. Cough lived in a land filled with only dragon types, and when they come of age, boys would have to find their own dragon type to have as a partner. Cough then finds a goodra and calls it Gums.

I was very deep into the book, before a wigglytuff stepped out of her office and greeted us. I folded the page over and looked up at her. She had on a white jacket, so I guessed she was the therapist.

"Good morning Francine, and Oliver." She said cheerily. "And good morning to you too, Emily."

I smiled as best I could, and shook her hand when she held it out to me.

"I can see you're nervous, and that's normal with children like you. But you don't need to worry. Most of the questions I will ask, will be to your parents. So you just need to answer one or two questions, and look cute. And might I say, you're already doing a fabulous job at the latter already."

I giggled and blushed slightly. The wigglytuff gestured to a door nearby.

"Come in to my office, and we shall begin."

Oliver got up with me still in his arms and made his way with Francine to Dr Moonbeam's office. The room was simplistic enough with mint walls and a cream leather sofa opposite her chair and desk. We all sat down, and there was an uncomfortable pause, as Dr Moonbeam typed something into her computer. She then turned to us with a clipboard and pen.

"Now, my name is Stephanie and as you all know, I am here to help Emily with her recurring flashbacks. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Francine replied.

"And from what you have told me, what happens is Emily sees something or hears something that triggers a lost memory, and it stresses the brain out, so she faints and experiences the memory."

Both parents nodded.

"Well," Stephanie sighed. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. I wanted to start with a routine medical check-up and then I'll ask some questions about her mental health."

Stephanie then pulled out a drawer in the desk, and in it was some equipment you'd expect to find in a doctor's office. She put the ear pieces of a stethoscope in her ears and instructed me to lift up my shirt. I did so, and she placed the larger end on my chest. The cold sensation made me squeal, and Stephanie laughed.

"Just breathe normally." She commanded. I obeyed, the cold metal still making me shiver. "Now take deep breaths." She continued.

Through the whole thing Francine was holding my hand tight, her fur making me feel warm when the metal was on my chest. Then Stephanie pulled away, and scribbled something down on her clipboard. I wondered why she wasn't just typing it up on the computer.

Stephanie then placed a thermometer in my ear. It felt mildly uncomfortable, but it was over quicker than the stethoscope. The wigglytuff scribbled some more notes onto her page. She glanced over them for a second, then went back to her computer.

"Now time for some questions." She announced. "When and where was the first flashback?"

"It was at our wedding, right before we did our vows, so around 2:30 pm." Francine replied. Stephanie started to type that up, and then turned to me.

"What did you remember, Emily, and why did you remember that?"

"I saw Francine and Oliver looking at each other lovingly and I remembered my parents looking each other like that. I remembered the day before the revolution took over Hoenn, and I was packing to go to Kalos. I was nervous but my parents were comforting me. Then the TV cut to the news channel and the person was talking about the attacks from pokemon. My parents hugged me and my siblings tight and then the memory disappeared."

Francine and Oliver were looking at each other alarmed. I had told them that I had remembered my parents but I hadn't explained it in detail. Stephanie looked at me emotionless. She started to type that up on her computer and we sat in silence again. Oliver's grip on me had loosened, and I looked back to see him speechless.

"No wonder you ran away." He muttered.

I felt guilty so I snuggled into him and he smiled slightly, wrapping his arms back around me. Francine also put her arms around me and Oliver. Stephanie smiled kindly at the sight of us.

"Now you also had one yesterday, is that correct?"

I nodded.

"Again, what did you remember and why?"

"My friend Oscar was watching TV with me, and his parents were talking to me. Somehow in the conversation, his mom said that he had previously been a member of Team Aqua. I then suddenly remembered that I had met Oscar before somewhere. My flashback was of an argument we had in some cave. I told him what he was doing was wrong and he said he didn't care. He said he was going to be a hero of the sea. I then called him a hypocrite and he ran off. I also remember being in a lot of pain."

Stephanie nodded as I told her the story, and she typed quickly on her computer again. My parents weren't as stunned with this one, but I could still feel their smiles fade as I spoke.

"And Francine, this one was a little more alarming for you and Oliver, right?"

"Yes. Her flashback at the wedding just caused her to zone out, and then she had a panic attack after wards. But the one yesterday made her collapse and wake up hyperventilating. She was less tired after than the one before, but still exhausted."

Stephanie continued tapping away at her keyboard whilst Francine was talking.

"Well," she said, after she had stopped. "It seems this could potentially become a very dangerous situation. I think the first thing to do is teach Emily what to do if she ever has a panic attack again. We can't stop her remembering past events but we can help her cope with them."

Francine and Oliver both agreed with a head nod.

"And the whole family and all your friends will need to know this information." Continued Stephanie. "If all the pokemon you spend time with know how to help Emily, it could save her life. Since this appointment is only a tester for Emily to have a therapist, we can arrange more appointment for you and others to be taught how to help Emily. And I can help Emily cope with stress and anxiety. How does that sound?"

To me, that sounded wonderful, as my parents weren't the only ones worried about my recurring flashbacks.

"That does sound like it would help." Oliver thought out loud. "How often would we need to come?"

"Once every week is the usual time. You can request more or less, but that's the most effective." Stephanie replied.

"Is every Monday alright?" Francine inquired. Dr Moonbeam scanned her diary on the table.

"Yes." She answered. "That's perfect. Just ask Gina at reception to book your appointments."

Francine now held me, as we left the office. Oliver signed the form for weekly visits as I sat with Francine reading my new book.

On the way home, I sat happily reading my book, glad to have got that out of the way. I definitely preferred to be at home with my new parents than outside.

"So are you happy you're going to get some help now, Emily?" Francine asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to have someone that's going to help besides you two." I responded distractedly, looking down at my book. It was the first human book I had read since I could remember and I was enjoying seeing something familiar, but not in a way that could make me have a flashback.

"You enjoying the book I got you?" Oliver said with a knowing smirk. At this I just hummed in response, sensing his understanding.

Reading in the car made me feel quite queasy, but I was so engrossed in the story I didn't care. Even when we pulled up in front of the house, and both Francine and Oliver stepped out, I was still reading. I heard them chuckling at me, and Oliver opened the door with a huff.

"Come on Emily." Oliver moaned.

I didn't move. Therefore, my adoptive father decided to pick me up. I cried out in shock a little bit, but managed to fold over the page before looking up at him. I pouted as we walked back into the house. He threw me down on the sofa jokingly, and I bounced about laughing.

"Fran, what're you looking at?" Inquired Oliver.

I climbed up from my position on the sofa, and saw Francine staring curiously at a little card. She flipped it over, and her eyes examined the contents.

"It's an invitation that came in the post." She said, her voice sounding questioning. "It says to some baby event. But we don't even know the pokemon who are running it."

She handed it over to Oliver. I also walked up to her, to see the invitation.

"Britney and Harrold Spectre? Aren't they the pokemon couple who own Puppet Strings Baby Items?" He said.

"What's Puppet Strings Baby Items?" I questioned.

"It's the biggest baby company in Hoenn." Responded Francine. "They are the company that make a lot of fashion items and trends for babies. They also make diapers, highchairs, pushchairs, baby bottles, changing mats and all the other accessories babies use."

"What pokemon are they?" I then asked.

"Harrold is a banette and Britney is a leavanny." Oliver answered. "This says there's a baby party being held at their house tomorrow. It's a bit short notice but I bet with their fortune it'll be a great party. What do you think Emily?"

I pulled a thoughtful face.

"It sounds nice. And it will be good practise for the babying, and for meeting new friends." I said, with a growing smile on my face.

Oliver smiled too and ruffled my hair.

"I'm glad you're open minded about the situation, sweetie. Francine, what do you think?"

Francine was sat down at the kitchen table, looking deep in thought. She didn't respond to Oliver, clearly too focused thinking about something.

"Fran?" He asked again. Her head snapped up.

"I'm sorry Oliver. Yes, that sounds great. But we need to go shopping today then to get you a special outfit, Emily. And I need a few groceries from the shops as well."

"Sounds like a plan." Oliver agreed.

All three of us got ready to go out again. Francine helped me into my new pink coat she had bought whilst Oliver tried to find his own coat.

"What were you thinking about earlier, mom?" I asked, curiosity nibbling at my mind.

"Oh nothing dearie." She replied. "I just thought I had seen Britney and Harrold's name before somewhere else."

She shrugged at me. I was about to say something, but then the sound of Oliver shouting 'I found it' interrupted me. Francine rolled her eyes, and giggled slightly. The swampert then burst into the living room holding his green coat and attempting to get it on. I laughed as he clowned around. He then finally managed to zip it up and left the house.

"You sure you don't want to ride in a stroller, today?" Oliver ventured.

"I'm sure." I answered surely.

"That's fine." Reassured Francine. "We won't force you."

That afternoon there weren't as many humans with their parents as I expected, so the walk to the shops was quiet and uneventful. I held Francine and Oliver's hand on the way, making me feel safe and secure. We reached the town centre where the multitudes of stores were, and there were a lot more pokemon about with their friends and family.

Francine led me and Oliver into a baby clothes shop run by Puppet Strings Baby Items and started to wonder the many aisles looking for the perfect outfit for me. She had pushed many dresses against me in hope of finding the perfect one.

After being in the store for only a few minutes, my breathing started to feel uneven and shaky. I felt a very strong urge to leave immediately, as if I was suddenly feeling a strong emotion towards being in the shop.

"Dad?" I said, my voice quivering. He looked down at me, his smile fading.

"What's the matter?" He inquired. He knelt down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "Is it another flashback?"

"No," I answered. "I just feel sick and I need to get out."

He nodded his head and hoisted me up in his arms.

"Francine, Emily needs to get some air. We'll be back in a bit."

Francine looked up from her browsing the hair bows, and her face turned from one of content to extremely worried. Oliver tried his best to just smile comfortingly at her.

"Don't worry Fran, we'll go get the groceries and you pick out a nice outfit. We'll meet in an hour."

"Okay." Francine agreed. "But make sure to be back here in an hour. No more."

"Of course, don't worry darling." Oliver said. He then carried me off out of the shop, and the fresh air swarmed into my lungs. He put me down.

"Are you alright now?" He questioned. I nodded, taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." I apologised.

"For what? Dragging me away from clothes shopping?" He joked. I smiled.

We both walked down the street, passing other parents with their human babies. It seemed I was the only one not in a baby stroller with a pacifier in my mouth. But the humans that were didn't really peak my interest. I smiled at them as we passed, and they grinned back. Their mothers cooed at me, and for once I didn't mind. Oliver was relieved I wasn't uncomfortable in front of such pokemon.

Then, a voice called out from behind us. We turned around, and my happy mood faded away. There stood was a jynx dressed in a flowery dress with a boy, that appeared to be a few years younger than me, in a very heavily decorated baby carriage. He lied down happily, sucking contently on a large pacifier and holding a baby rattle. His head was adorned with a blue bonnet and he had on a matching onesie and mittens.

"Hello, Oliver!" The jynx mother exclaimed. "How nice it is too see you again!"

The pokemon seemed to be shouting when she talked normally in conversation, and I was already becoming irritated by her. But I couldn't understand why. _She's just a little loud, why is that an issue?_

Oliver went over to her and started a conversation. He seemed to know her, and that left me and the boy in the carriage. I approached him and took a look at the thing he was laying in with detail. It was a blue carriage, where all the other humans were in normal prams or strollers. The hood and sides were covered in white frills, making it look more like a frilly dress than a thing to hold a baby. A mobile hung down over the boy's head, made up of baby pokemon. His whole outfit matched the carriage down to the frills on the boy's bonnet and mittens.

With the appearance of the carriage not so shocking to look at anymore, I stood in the sight of the boy, and tried my best not to rudely stare at his outfit anymore. I gave an uneasy smile towards him.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. The boy took out his pacifier casually and sat up, his thick diaper making a loud rustling noise.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Timmy."

He must have noticed my raised eyebrows because he then said,

"That's the name I was given by my parents. My actual name is Ryan."

"Your parents changed your name?" I asked, slightly surprised. He nodded.

"They thought Ryan wasn't a very babyish name."

"Have they changed anything else?"

"Not really. But I don't mind it, I like the name Timmy."

"Do you mind all this?" I questioned, gesturing to the carriage he was in. He shrugged.

"When I was first adopted I said I didn't want to, but mom and dad kind off forced me to. It was a little babying at first, but then when I got less embarrassed, they bought all of this. I don't really have much of a say anymore. If I'm really naughty I get spanked."

My face paled. I almost gagged at the thought, but I swallowed it and tried to regain my composure.

"That sounds terrible." I commented. His expression shifted into one of pity. I looked on confused as he said in a darkened tone,

"Maybe this does look embarrassing, but it's nothing compared to what the pokemon that want you will do to you. I know your situation, Emily, so be warned."

I only felt even more uncomfortable, but before I could answer, the jynx said,

"It was nice to see you again, Oliver. And I hope you have fun at the party tomorrow, Emily. We'll be there too!"

She then shoved a baby bottle into Ryan's mouth and tickled him on the chin affectionately. With a little wave directed at Oliver, she pushed the carriage away, leaving me and Oliver standing there. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at seeing how uncomfortable I was.

"Sorry, Emily. She was a friend of mine during the revolution. I don't exactly agree with the way she babies humans, as she doesn't really give them much choice in the matter, but Timmy seems happy."

I looked down at the floor, tears welling up in my eyes. Oliver immediately kneeled down and cupped my chin in his hands.

"What's the matter, Emily? Did Timmy say something to upset you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't mean." I choked through the tears. "Just worrying."

The swampert picked me up, and said,

"Let's go get some food, and then you can tell me. Does hot chocolate and cookies sound good?" He asked. I nodded and he grinned.

He carried me into a coffee shop, and placed me down on a chair near the counter. He ordered my food and whilst the staryu made my drinks, he sat beside me, putting his arm around me.

"Now, what did Timmy say to you to make you so upset?" He asked.

I told him everything that he had said, including that he had his name changed. Oliver seemed pretty startled at this information.

"I've never agreed with how Melina and her husband Sabastian treated their human children, but this is just insane."

"She has more children?" I asked, fearful for those poor humans. Oliver nodded.

"There's Timmy, he's the oldest: he's ten I think. Then there's Lilly, though I now doubt that's her name either, and she's eight. And the youngest is Minnie and she's six."

"Wow." I said.

A breloom waiter then came up and placed my order on the table with a smile. Oliver thanked him, and I excitedly sipped my steaming hot chocolate and nibbled at my cookie. I was humoured to find it was in the shape of a starmie. I glanced at the cup and saw the shop was called Starmiebucks. _Makes sense._

"So yeah," continued Oliver. "Melina adopted Lilly originally and then decided she wanted more kids. Timmy was the second, and the most recent one is Minnie."

I nodded.

"That sounds like a lot of work." I commented.

"But what he says about being put into worse clothing, don't worry. One, I don't think it can get much worse than that."

I giggled and he smirked.

"Two, we would never do that to you, Emily. You know that. If you decided tomorrow suddenly you don't want to ever be a baby, we would drop all of this in an instant."

"But I'm fine with the babying I have." I said, uncertainly. It almost felt like I was lying.

"I know, and I'm glad you're so open minded about it. Me and Francine are both grateful."

He kissed the top of my head and I giggled. Then his phone rung loudly. He looked at the caller ID and his smile dropped. He answered the call quickly.

"Hey Fran." He said guiltily. I then heard several loud shouting noises coming from her end and guessed we had spent a little more time than an hour away from her. Seeing Oliver get so flustered made me laugh, and Francine's voice quieted.

Francine joined us in the Starmiebucks and to apologize, Oliver bought her a large carrot cake muffin, which was her favourite, and she soon calmed down. Oliver told her what had happened whilst I ate my cookie and drank my hot chocolate. She got pretty annoyed as the story progressed.

"I never liked that Melina girl anyway." She snapped. "She's a bad parent. It's a shame that the HAA don't see that."

"But, Fran, don't forget that many pokemon couples treat their kids like that. There's nothing we can do."

She breathed deeply, calming down from her rant.

"Sorry, yes, you're right. Whilst that was happening, I got a lovely outfit for Emily. It's not too babyish, but will still pass for the party."

She pulled out a gorgeous dress. The top half was white with a little pink bow on the chest. The bottom half was a rosy pink colour, with different coloured flowers on the end. It also came with two rosy pink hair bows.

"Do you like it, Emily?" She asked, with a hopeful smile on her face. I nodded eagerly.

"It looks adorable!" I exclaimed. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: The idea for the invitation is all part of a big plot created by Mr.B22 as was the boy in the carriage. I made up the Spectre couple and Ryan, but the idea for the next several chapters is based on what he suggested. I have added to it, but he is the one that came up with the theme for my plot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. The idea for the invitation from the rich couple** **was by Mr.B22.**

 **Sorry, my uploading schedule had gone out the window. I have decided to just post when I feel like it, which will probably be once every two to three days.**

* * *

Just north of Mauville City, past all the busy streets and shops, is an area that used to be occupied by many trainers hoping to improve their skills in battle with their pokemon. After the revolution, it was transformed into a beautiful housing area, for all the heroes of the revolution.

Harrold Spectre was one of those heroes, as was Britney. Harrold used his powerful moves in battle and saved countless pokemon lives. He was a hero in battle, but was not immune to human weapons. Nearing the end of the revolution, he was hurt badly, and although being a ghost type, he was near death. His puppet outside, keeping his life force alive was torn. It was at this time, he met Britney.

Britney was a nurse serving in his area. She was in charge of the ward he was in, and made the vital decisions concerning his health. She was caught in a major dilemma. There were no more medical supplies to help save Harrold. However, as a leavanny, she had the ability to weave things out of leaves. Just before Harrold's life force was about to escape, she had weaved in a patch of leaves to cover the tear. It saved Harrold's life and brought them together. He became friends and then after only a month, they started to date.

On the night the revolution took over Hoenn, there was a huge party to celebrate, and Harrold proposed to Britney. Together, they made a company called Puppet Strings Baby Items. And since then they have so desperately wanted their own little baby to clothe and play with, but were so busy they didn't have time for a baby.

But now they do, and they have their sights set on one girl…

"The invitation was sent, ma'am." Announced a linoone in a butlers outfit. "And our sources say she is coming."

The leavanny beside him curled her lips into a smile.

"I'll tell Harrold. Very good work, Jeffery."

The linoone bowed his head, and left her alone. She stood up, smoothed out her dress and opened the door at the end of the long hall. The noise of the hinges echoed into the room.

Her husband, Harrold, lifted his head at the noise. He was sat at his desk, a mess of paper files and pens blanketing the oak table. The expensive wood was barely visible through his paper work, and Britney sighed impatiently, as she had told her husband to take the day off. A pair of moon spectacles was balanced on his face. He took them off carefully, and looked up expectantly at his wife.

"What is it, dear?" He asked softly. Britney approached him, trying to hold her excitement in.

"The invitation I sent out to Emily's house was successfully delivered and she is coming." Britney exclaimed.

A broad smile crossed the banette's face, even wider than his usual one.

"That's fantastic." He said. "Tomorrow she will be here, dear."

"Yes," she agreed. "Soon we will have our own bundle of joy in this lonely house. I can't wait to dress her in cute little clothes and play with her. She's going to love the room I have got the servants to paint for her."

Harrold chuckled.

"Now, now dear. She might not even be ours."

Britney scowled.

"Don't say such things, Harrold!" She scolded. "She will be ours! Ever since I first saw her file, I knew she was the one. Her gorgeous dark hair, and her sapphire blue eyes makes her such a beautiful girl."

"Well, she is a lovely girl." Agreed Harrold. "But what about her parents she has now? You haven't told me what you're going to do about them."

A dark look crossed the leavanny's face.

"Please, dear. Anyone will do anything for a little money…"

"And if that doesn't work?" Ventured Harrold.

"Then we take things to more… drastic measures."

* * *

After what had happened I was having second thoughts about the party. What Ryan had said scared me so much I didn't want to go outside anymore. I even was suspicious of my own adoptive parents. They kept on reassuring me that they would never do such things like that, but I had doubts. This new feeling of caution made my mood gloomy all day and night. I refused any baby treatment for the time being, but Francine and Oliver said that was alright.

That night, after a partially eaten meal, I was reading my new book in the crib. The sides were down and I had taken down the mobile. I was in some normal pyjamas, and I had ripped off my diaper. I had been reading the book all day, and now was finishing the last few pages. I then remembered to ask Oliver for the sequel or another human book.

I slipped out of bed, and made my way to the living room. But I paused as I heard my name being mentioned in a conversation. I rested my back against the hall corridor and listened in.

"I'm really worried about Emily, Fran. What if now she suddenly decides to never be babied again because of what Timm- I mean Ryan said?"

I heard a high pitched sigh come from the room.

"I don't know, Oliver. But we have to respect her decision. I promised if she decided to not be babied we'd follow her orders."

"It's not just that though. What if she doesn't trust us anymore? How do we convince her we have her best interests at heart without sounding like we're just saying it?"

"A gift maybe? Something that shows how much we'd do for her."

My heart started to tear in two. They really did care for me, and I was just being an idiot. They sounded so sincere and just like they were my actual parents. If I wasn't careful, I might have another flashback. I tried to retreat back to my room, but the floor creaked under my weight and both their heads looked up towards where I was. I dived back into the room, scared they would be angry at me for eavesdropping.

I quickly pulled the covers over my head, and screwed my eyes shut. I heard the door creak open, and someone come into the room.

"Princess?" Oliver asked. A single tear welled up in my eyes, and I opened them to let it roll slowly down my cheek. I sniffed loudly, and Oliver kneeled down beside me. "I know you were listening to our conversation, but you're not in trouble."

"I'm not?"

"No, of course not. To be honest, you should have been there anyway. We really need to have a talk about what happened today."

I nodded cautiously and sat up. Oliver stood up and Francine appeared round the doorway.

"Sweetie," she started. "We just want the best for you. We would never, ever put you in a situation where you felt uncomfortable or unhappy."

"And we know it's all a bit confusing." Added Oliver. "But if we all trust each other and communicate, it's going to be a lot easier on all of us, especially you."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Can you put me in a diaper then, and read me a bedtime story?" I asked. Broad smiles crossed Francine and Oliver's faces.

I held out my arms and Francine picked me up and placed me on the changing table. Oliver started to rummage through my drawers to find me something else to wear. He found a cute little blue sleeper without legs and threw it over to Francine. He then went over to the crib and fixed it again to look more babyish.

Francine wiped and powdered me down, then slid on the diaper. She helped me into my new pyjamas, which were a lot more comfy than my last pair. She bounced me up and down a few times, whilst Oliver finished hanging the mobile up. I giggled and hugged her tight.

She placed me down onto my crib, and tucked in the duvet. Oliver had a pacifier in his hand and he held it out, with a comforting smile. I didn't even give him a chance to put it in my mouth, as I grabbed it and stuck it in my mouth. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight my little princess." He said softly. "I'll let mommy read you a bed time story."

"Okay, goodnight daddy." I replied sweetly. He beamed.

Francine gave him a little kiss on the cheek as he walked out. She then walked over to the new bookshelf and pulled out a single book. I recognised the cover as a book made up of fairy-tales.

"Which one is your favourite?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure there's every fairy-tale ever in this book."

"I like them all," I said. "They all have happy endings. It's hard to choose."

"Okay then, I'll pick my favourite." Francine decided, and to that I nodded. She flicked through the pages for a few seconds, before stopping in the middle. "My favourite is Hansel and Gretel."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. "I like that one."

Francine smiled and started to read.

"Once upon a time, there lived a family of pokemon in a cottage near the woods. In this family lived a father meowstic, a mother liepard and twin meowstic kids, one girl, one boy. Their names was Hansel and Gretel. One day, a great famine settled on the land, and the family was running low on food. The mother, who was abusive towards her two children, told her husband that she was going to leave Hansel and Gretel in the woods. She thought they ate too much of the food. The father didn't want to, but agreed eventually as it was clear that they were about to starve.

"However, what they didn't know, was that Hansel was listening to their conversation that night. He snuck out and collected some white pebbles from the garden. He reassured his sister that they would be alright. The next day, the family hiked through the woods, and Hansel laid a trail of pebbles as we went, so when their parents abandoned them, they made their way back. The mother was angry, and told the husband to lead them deeper into the woods. Hansel, again, tried to collect some pebbles but found the doors and windows locked.

"So instead, Hansel grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen and left bread crumbs to help them find their way back. However, birds had eaten all the crumbs, so they wondered around, lost and confused. Hours past, and it seemed like they really would starve. But then, they found a house. And this house was something out of their dreams.

"It was a large cottage built of gingerbread, cakes, candy and with window panes of clear sugar. Tired and hungry, the children race towards the house and start eating the walls. But then, a very old jynx opens the front door and says,

'Poor, poor children, there's no need to eat my house. Come inside and I will give you lots of food. Hot meals and delicious desserts await you children.'"

Francine gave the old jynx a croaky voice, and I giggled slightly, although at this point I was yawning loudly. I closed my eyes and struggled to keep awake as she finished the story.

"Little did they know, that this jynx was a wicked pokemon, that loved to eat little children pokemon. The next morning, the jynx locks Hansel in an iron cage in the garden and forces Gretel into becoming a slave. She feeds Hansel regularly to fatten him up, but he was very clever. When she reached through the bars to test to see if he was fat, he was hand her a bone instead. As she was partially blind, she thought that he was the bone. After weeks of this, the jynx grows impatient and decides to eat Hansel.

"She prepares the oven to cook him, but decides she is so hungry, she may as well eat Gretel too. So she commands the child to lean over the fire and see if it is hot enough, so she could push the girl into the fire. However, the girl was also smart, and pretended to not know what the pokemon was talking about. The jynx grew annoyed and showed the child how to do it. Gretel used her psychic powers to push the jynx into the fire, and she locked the door as well.

"The jynx perished in the flames. Gretel quickly went over and unlocked the cage that Hansel was in. They searched the house and found a discover a vase full of treasure and precious stones. Putting the jewels into their clothing, the children set off for home. They finally found their old home.

"Their mother had mysteriously died from natural causes and the father had been wracked with guilt for what he had done. He had tried to search for them, but could not find them. When he saw them, he was overjoyed. And with all the treasure that they now had, they could afford a better home, and three hot meals a day. They lived happily, ever, after…"

As soon as those words left Francine's mouth, everything drifted away as I lost consciousness. The only thing I could feel was a single kiss planted on my forehead, and the jingle of the mobile above my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. And the idea for the rich couple was by Mr.B22, I only own the OCs in this chapter, not the idea.**

* * *

"I called Britney and Harrold via the number on the invitation to RSVP last night, after we put Emily to bed." Oliver said. "And I also asked them why Emily was invited, no offense."

"None taken." I said through a mouthful of toast. Francine giggled.

"The butler of the house handed me over to Harrold and he said they had been interested in Emily since they signed up to adopt her. Since they didn't get her, they wanted to get to know her in another way."

Francine almost jumped out of her seat.

"That's where I recognise the names!" She cried. "I remember seeing their names on Emily's adoption sheet. They were one of the parents that wanted to use aggressive babying."

My smile dropped. Francine looked like she regretted what she had just said.

"I mean I'm sure they have changed their view now of course. And meeting you and getting to know you will help them to see that aggressive babying isn't the way." She reassured.

Another smile found its way on my face once again. Nothing was going to ruin this day.

* * *

"What did you tell him that for Harrold?!" Britney rebuked. Harrold rolled his eyes at his wife. "They might figure out we still want to adopt Emily!"

"There's no point in lying to them, Britney." The banette argued back. "If we gain their trust, they're more likely to actually like us."

"What do you mean by that?" The leavanny asked, with narrowed eyes.

"We were down to use aggressive babying towards Emily."

"So? Most families we know do that."

"Yes, families _we_ know. But Francine and Oliver Aquaheart aren't pokemon that _we_ know. They are commoners that use reason and trust within their family. Whatever that is." Harrold said, whispering the last sentence.

He folded up his newspaper and sipped his expensive coffee. Britney just sighed, feeling annoyed at her husband. But he did have a point. In just five more hours Emily, the baby of her dreams, was going to arrive at her home, and Britney was determined to make her family like them enough to come back. She had ordered all her servants to treat Emily like she was royalty, even if it meant ignoring the other guests.

Britney spotted one of the maids clearing up the other end of the table, and she clicked her leaf fingers. The beautifly immediately flew over.

"Yes, Ma'am?" She asked shyly.

"Is my gift for Emily ready? I told Mia at the boutique to make sure the outfit is done by today and if she hasn't I will personally go over there and sack her on the spot." She grumbled.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." The beautifly stuttered.

"Good." Sighed Britney. "Everything seems to be going alright. Take the rest of the day off until the guests arrive, Silvia."

The butterfly pokemon smiled. Britney was actually really nice, but since she had tried to adopt Emily, the leavanny had gone crazy trying to get her into their family.

Britney had so badly wanted a child for years, but she herself couldn't have one after an injury in the revolution. Then, when she discovered that she could adopt humans, she had jumped on the chance to have her own child. That had leaded her and Harold to start their own baby themed business. Nobody in the house, including Harrold himself, knew why she loved Emily so much, but they obeyed their mistress, even if what they were doing was questionable.

"Sir," The beautifly maid said to Harrold as he left the table. "There are some distressing rumours going around about how Mistress Britney plans to get Emily to be part of the household. I know it is not my place to ask but…"

"Well, no it isn't your place to ask but I guess you could help by not spreading such awful rumours which are probably not true. I do not know what they are, but I can have an educated guess and I'd be right. Please tell the other servants to not spread such slander with each other."

With that, Harrold left the pokemon alone. Silvia pondered for a bit, and then flew over to her closest friend, Leona. She, too, was a maid and often helped out with tasks she found difficult, being a beautifly. The azumaril smiled as she saw her friend approach.

"Hello, Silvia." She greeted. "How are the decorations for the baby party coming along?"

"Fine." Responded Silvia. "I have the rest of the day off until the guests arrive though, so if you want I can help you."

"Oh, Britney gave you the day off again?"

The beautifly nodded with an excited grin.

"That's nice of her. You have been working pretty hard as of late. Did you hear what Liam from the kitchen has been saying?"

"No, I haven't. Do tell Leona."

"He is telling all the servants he heard Britney talking to some shifty people on the phone last night."

Silvia paused, remembering what her master had just told her. _Well,_ she thought. _He did say not to spread rumours, but he didn't say not to listen._

"Yes?" Pressed Silvia.

"He says she was saying some weird things. Stuff like, 'prepare your finest team' and 'we may have to take this to extreme measures' and even 'how long does it take you to kidnap someone?'"

Silvia's eyes widened _. So the rumours I heard were true! Britney really is planning to kidnap Emily! No, wait. Maybe Liam is just stirring up some of the servants for a reaction._

"How do we know he actually heard that and he isn't just making it up?"

Leona sighed and crossed her arms.

"Well I don't know." She huffed. "I'm just telling you what I heard. It makes sense though, right? I mean ever since she applied to adopt Emily and didn't get her, she's gone gaga."

"Do you have any idea why she likes Emily?" Silvia asked.

"No. No one does, not even Harrold. But when people are crazy, they tend not to make sense."

"Keep your voice low, Leona." Pleaded the beautifly. "Someone could be listening. Harrold told me not to spread any rumours and I will not. I do hope you don't either. I really don't want either of us to lose our jobs."

"Relax." Leona smirked. "It's not like we're broadcasting this info to the entire household, unlike Liam. That crazy tentacruel is going to get fired, I guarantee it. Some of the other servants have placed bets on when he's going to get the sack and by who."

The azumaril giggled mischievously.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to clearing all the tables ready for the party. I'll see you around Sylvia." Leona said.

Sylvia smiled as best she could and flew to her quarters, preparing herself for the party.

 _I know one thing at least,_ she thought to herself. _This party is going to end in something dangerous for poor little Emily._

* * *

"Do I look alright?" I asked Francine, twirling around in my new dress. The diaper I was wearing crinkled noisily at the movement, and I tried to tug at it to be more inconspicuous.

"It looks fine." Reassured Francine. She was trying to get me to stop so she could place the final bows in my hair.

I stood still after I felt comfortable, and she tied it tightly around my two pigtails. I looked in the mirror, and, seeing it was all done, contently twirled around in my new dress. Francine smiled and bent over to give me a kiss on the forehead.

"You look amazing, my little buneary." She commented. "No go show daddy how lovely you look."

I raced out of the room, leaving Francine laughing. I burst in the living room.

"Dad loo-"

I stopped when I saw him on the phone, an annoyed look evident on his face.

"Look," He said sternly to whoever he was talking to, his voice almost a growl. "Telling me that going after the parents of kids who are traumatised without them is pointless is one thing. But then pretending there are attacks from Team Rocket in Hoenn when there isn't just to distract me from that is on a whole other level! You are fired! You hear me?! Fired!"

He ended the call and slammed the phone down onto the table. I was in shock at how loud he shouted at the pokemon on the other end. Fear wracked my body and tears slid down my face. _Would he ever shout like that at me?_

Oliver turned round and the gruff look on his face turned to one of horrible surprise that I was standing right there. He rushed forward and I jerked back. He stopped, seeing I was scared.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, princess. I would never shout at you like that ever." He said softly. "Someone from the office rubbed me the wrong way and did something incredibly wrong. I probably shouldn't have fired him."

I rubbed away my tears and smiled slightly.

"Okay daddy." I said. "Do you like my outfit?"

Oliver took a good look at what I was wearing and he beamed.

"You look like an actual princess." He exclaimed. He picked me up, and I squealed slightly as he spun me around. "You will be the most beautiful little girl at the party today."

He then placed my down on my highchair.

"But first we must eat." He declared. I giggled as he started to roam about clumsily in the cupboards.

"I already made some sandwiches, Oliver." I heard a voice say from behind me.

I tried to turn around, but the chair I was in had me facing one way only. However, I didn't need to anyway, as I knew from the cheeky tone that it was my mom.

"Oh yeah." Oliver said. He then pulled out some sandwiches from the bread bin. "A cheese toasty for you my princess."

He handed me a toasted panini filled with cheese, and I gratefully took it. I was about to take a bite, when Francine quickly placed a bib on me. It was a pink one with baby pokemon on it.

"Don't want to get your dress mucky." She said.

Oliver then handed her a cheese toasty too and he dove into one himself. Unfortunately for him, some of the melted cheese fell out of the panini and onto his red checked shirt. I started to laugh at him, as Francine rolled her eyes.

"Looks like Emily isn't the only one who needs a bib." Francine remarked. I only laughed harder and Oliver just smirked and took off his checked shirt. He had on a grey vest underneath.

"I'll go change." He said, leaving the table. I was still laughing when he had left, and Francine was just smirking.

Soon, Oliver had returned, wearing a different red checked shirt. He had resumed eating his sandwich and then we were ready to set off for the party.

The invitation said that the Spectre's house was north of Mauville Town, which Oliver guessed would take around 45 minutes to get there. I wasn't looking forward to being in the car that long, but Francine had brought a few books for me to read. They weren't by humans but I still nonetheless enjoyed reading them. By the time we reached the estate where the Spectre's house was, I had read three short books.

I looked out of the window, expecting to be parked in front of a large house. But instead, we were driving down a long drive and in view at the end, was a mansion. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open slightly.

"That's where they live?" I exclaimed.

"That's what is says on the invitation." Francine said, seemingly as shocked as I was.

We pulled up to a giant metal gate, with the words Spectre engraved in it. A little office was at the side, with a bored looking raticate reading a newspaper sat in it. He looked at us, and his eyebrows rose.

"Are you lost?" He said haughtily. "There is a party going on here today, so could you please move along to let the important pokemon through."

Oliver looked on amused as Francine scowled at the raticate.

"We are here for the party." She hissed. "I have the invitation right here."

She shuffled through her pursed and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. She handed it to Oliver, who then handed to the raticate through the window. The pokemon snatched it from his hand and inspected it.

After a few seconds, his eyes widened. He looked over at me, and I gave him an uneasy smile. He fumbled over the controls.

"I am so sorry." He spluttered. "I'll get this gate opened right away."

Francine and Oliver smirked and I just looked at him confused. He appeared to tremble as he opened the gate. I couldn't understand why he was so scared. He made a mistake, and even if he was a bit rude, everyone makes mistakes.

The gates opened with a loud creaking noise, and we drove past the small office, the raticate trying his best to give us a wave and a smile. I smiled and waved back, but when I turned back to the front, my smile disappeared.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Oliver shrugged as he pulled up next to a long row of cars.

We definitely stood out, since all the other vehicles looked expensively posh. They were pristine and neatly parked next to each other, some even having a chauffeur sat inside, painstakingly waiting for their bosses to return. Our car looked decidedly like one that should be parked in the servants' car park.

Oliver and Francine didn't really seem to notice though, as they got out of the car happily and unbuckled me from my new car seat. I smoothed down my hair, and straightened my dress as I walked through the front doors. I heard happy music being played in all directions, and many pokemon in maid and butler outfits running around. Some spotted me, and started to whisper to themselves.

Besides that, my focus was centred on the extravagant décor surrounding me. The ceilings were decorated with paintings of flowers, trees and pokemon. But the only pokemon I could see, was shuppets, banettes, seawaddles, swadloons and leavanny's. I knew that they were the pokemon who lived here, but wouldn't they have friends at least that were different pokemon?

A beautifly in a maid outfit came floating over to us, a nervous smile on her face.

"H-hello, Mr and Mrs Aquaheart, it's nice to meet you. I'm Silvia, and Mrs Spectre has tasked me to be Emily's personal maid."

I couldn't believe my ears. My own personal maid? She flew lower to my level.

"Hello, Emily. It is nice to meet you too. And may I say you look gorgeous in your little dress."

I giggled, my face heating up slightly. She held out her white gloved hand, and I took it. Francine and Oliver followed us, as we made our way towards a room to the right.

"The party is in here, dearie." She said, guiding me along the hall. "It's in the ballroom."

"This mansion has a ballroom?" I asked excitedly, my pacifier, tumbling out of my mouth.

Silvia caught it and handed it back to me. I stuck it back in, my cheeks now bright red.

"Yes, it does. And I'm sure you'll enjoy meeting some new friends here."

We entered the room, and my pacifier almost fell out again. The room was filled with pokemon couples, holding humans in ridiculous outfits. Some were less so, and those children were talking to each other and dancing. But the ones in horrendous outfits were being cradled close to their mothers, sucking on bottles of milk and juice. If it weren't for their size, I would have been sure they were actually infants.

That sight wasn't pleasing to look at, but what was, was the giant buffet table, lined with savoury and sweet treats to die for. My mouth started to water at the sight of the mile long table. I heard my parents chuckle from behind me.

"Well this is certainly not what I was expecting." Mused Francine. She clutched her handbag tight at the sight of all these couples with their overdressed human children.

"I know their parenting ways are a little… different than yours, but if Emily feels too uncomfortable, she can always go to another room and play with the many toys we have. I hope it won't have to come to that though." Silvia said.

"I'll try my best to socialize." I said.

"Thank you, Emily." Francine said. She gave me a tight hug and kissed my forehead, as did Oliver.

I walked over to where the other children were playing. They seem to be happily chatting, playing with some toys strewn out about the floor or dancing to the pop music blasting from the speakers. Some of them had on dresses like me, some had on onesies or other baby themed clothing. They saw me and some smiled and waved. Others turned their nose up and continued what they were doing.

 _Great, snooty children to match snooty parents._

I approached a girl who had smiled and waved at me. She was playing with a toy train on a track laid on the floor with two other children. Her blonde hair was tightly plaited, and she had on a cute red dress to match her ruby red eyes.

"Hello." She greeted, cheerily. "What's your name?"

I pulled out my pacifier and clipped it to my dress.

"Emily, yours?"

Her eyes widened slightly, but then she replied.

"April. April Winters."

I giggled slightly.

"Ironic, I know." She smiled. "My parents are over there."

She pointed to the sea of parents, and I saw two pokemon that definitely stood out. There was a froslass and a male beartic conversing with another couple, whilst also glancing at the area April was stood. They grinned and waved at me, and I mirrored them.

"Where are your parents?" April asked me. I looked around, until my eyes fell on them at a table near the buffet, talking to each other rather than other couples.

"They don't know anyone here." I explained. April nodded.

"Yeah, all the pokemon couples here are snooty and posh." She giggled. My eyes were drawn to the other two children playing with the train.

"It's true." The girl said.

"Our parents are pretty arrogant." The boy said. They went back to playing as me and April talked.

"Hey, April?" I said.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"Why is everyone so weird when I tell them my name? And why was I even invited to this party? I don't know anyone here."

She pondered.

"My mother is friends with Harrold and she helped him battle in the revolution, and a lot of other pokemon couples here know them through business or the revolution."

"That's the thing." I said. "The only reason my mother knew who they were because they own Puppet Strings Baby Items. And because Harrold and Britney applied to adopt me."

"Oh dear." April mumbled quietly.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed.

Before I could say anything else, the grand doors at the opposite end where I came in opened, and who I guessed was Britney and Harrold walked in. The leavanny had on a long purple dress, and the banette had on a navy casual suit. They both smiled at the crowd of pokemon and human children. But their smile only widened, when they saw me.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22 and I only own the OCs that appear here.**

* * *

"Thank you all for coming here today!" Announced Britney, a microphone in her hands. "It's so nice to see so many of you with your delightful little children. They all look lovely in their outfits."

Harrold took over talking.

"And if you are getting bored, your little ones can do some dancing or play with the many toys we have here. Food will be served soon, and there is plenty for all of you."

Me and April once again looked over at the plethora of food laid out on the tables.

"I can't wait." April whispered to me.

"Me neither." I replied with a chuckle.

Harrold and Britney put down the microphone and started to mingle with some of the snootier looking couples.

"So, how are your parents with babying?" I asked.

"Well they let me do what I wanted first, but I kind of warmed up to it."

"Me too."

"But they said now that they want it to be a definite decision and I can't go back." April frowned.

"Oh."

Suddenly, Britney walked up to us.

"Having fun yet, girls?" She asked brightly. We both nodded silently.

"Good! It's nice to see you have made a new friend already, April." She said. April looked to the floor.

"And dearest Emily, I am happy you could come. After we couldn't adopt you, I have just wanted to meet you for so long. If you need anything just ask Silvia."

She walked away and approached Francine and Oliver.

"Silvia?" April inquired.

"My own personal maid." I replied.

"Woah."

"I know, right? I thought every kid had one. Why am I being treated so special?"

She shrugged, though from the expression on her face, it was clear she knew something. My mind ticked as I scanned the room. I saw Britney and Harrold talking to Francine and Oliver. They looked back, and Britney gave a big wave and a huge smile. I smiled back. However, it seemed like Francine and Oliver seemed a little tense at the conversation. Francine almost looked annoyed.

 _"_ _That's where I recognise the names!" She cried. "I remember seeing their names on Emily's adoption sheet. They were one of the parents that wanted to use aggressive babying."_

It all suddenly clicked, and a horrible realisation came over me. My panicked expression, must have alerted April that I had figured it out, as she pulls at me to stop facing Britney. My breathing started to quicken.

 _No! I don't want to have a panic attack here!_

Francine must have sensed that something was wrong, because she approached us.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "Are you having a flashback?"

I shook my head, and I tried to walk over to the drinks table, but my legs turned to jelly. I almost fell over, but someone caught me. I looked up, and saw Silvia.

"Do you need to sit outside?" She inquired. I nodded.

Francine tried to follow, but I stopped her.

"I'm fine, mom. I just need some air."

April then looked at me, as if to ask, _do you need me to go with you?_ I gestured for her to follow with a nod.

The three of us left the ballroom, and I felt everyone's gaze eating at the back of my neck. We entered what looked like a sitting room, with a square formed with two L shaped sofas. I plonked down on one and breathed deeply, April rubbing my back.

"Silvia?" I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"Why am I being treated so differently? I mean, I have my own personal maid."

She paused, and her mind whirred with an answer.

"Mistress Britney feels like since you have never been here before, that you would like some pokemon to help you." She answered.

"Does she want to adopt me?" I questioned, making her even more nervous.

"Just, be careful." She mumbled, startling me and April. "I'll go get you two a drink."

She then flew out of the room quickly, leaving me and April sat there, the warning Silvia gave us still processing in our brains. I was about to say something, when a sickly familiar voice stopped me.

"What did I tell you? That leavanny is crazy."

I turned round and narrowed my eyes. The boy I was glaring at had a lollypop in his mouth, and he leant against the door way like a mafia gang boss with it in his mouth. He had on a baby blue suit, with a black bow tie. His dark blue hair was gelled and brushed to make him look like a character from James Bond.

"Ryan." April muttered, rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought Minnie had a baby pageant today."

My face paled as I imagined what that could be like.

"She had to pull out last minute, due to sickness." He explained. "Anyway, this isn't about me, April, this is about Emily. We all know what she's up to."

"Do you know for sure?" I inquired. "I don't want to accuse her of something she may not have do-"

"Use your eyes, dummy!" He exclaimed. "She clearly wants you to be part of her family. I mean, I would take the offer if I were you, if it weren't for the whole making you into a defenceless baby thing."

April glared at him.

"Isn't that what your mom does too?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm here aren't I? Most of the humans in there are being held tightly by their mothers. I can roam as free as I chose."

We both rolled our eyes. Now he was just being obnoxious.

"Just leave, Ryan." Hissed April. "I don't think you're doing Emily any favours."

He held his hands up.

"I'm just trying to help. Be careful, Emily."

With that, Ryan left the room.

"When I met him, I didn't realise how annoying he was." I said with a smile. April smirked too.

"But I guess he is right, be careful, Emily."

"Is it bad I want to go home now?" I asked.

"No, you go home if you want. Actually I think that may be a good idea."

"I think I'll stay for the food first though."

We both giggled. Then, Harrold walked in and my stomach did a backflip. He sat down on the sofa next to us.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked, kindly. He seemed weirdly sincere and calm, the opposite of how his wife was. "I can leave if you're having a private conversation."

"No, we're just coming back." I said. He nodded with a smile.

"If Britney makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me. She doesn't quite know how to approach a non-baby human yet without giving off a weird vibe. She just wants you to feel welcome."

I smiled genuinely. That was a valid reason for her behaviour, but what Ryan had said still bothered me.

 _Why does he so easily get under my skin?_

We made our way back to the ballroom, where the smell of food was so heavy, I started drooling again.

"Get to your seats, girls." Said Harrold. "The food is about to be served."

"Isn't it a buffet?" I asked.

"Yes, but I feel like you two need some time to talk to each other, as does your parents. We'll get some waiters to serve you."

"Awesome." Replied April with a grin. "Thanks Harry."

Harrold chuckled.

"You're welcome April."

We skipped over to our table, which now had April's parents chatting to mine. Francine and Oliver seemed to be happy now. They spotted us, and sighed in relief. Two high chairs had been placed down next to them, and Francine positioned mine, as did April's mother. We were picked up and put in them. Since we were next to each other, we talked about random things until a neatly dressed delcatty and bisharp approached us.

The delcatty took April and her family's order, and the bisharp took mine and my parents' order. I chose vegetarian spaghetti bolognaise, as did Oliver. Francine decided on a simple potato salad, saying she didn't feel too hungry. April's family chose a large cheese pizza to share with some salad. The ruby eyed girl promised me a slice, as I said I loved pizza, but it was too late to change my order.

The food was delivered, and the smell pleasingly tickled my nose. I started to eat, just after Francine put a bib around my neck. April's mother did the same. I looked around and saw the other kids being fed by their mothers. My mood lightened because me and April both ate normally, whilst the other kids were being fed by their parents as if they were helpless infants.

The food was nothing short of delicious. I barely talk to April when I was eating because I didn't give myself time to breathe. Naturally being a messy eater, the bib did well to catch a lot of the food that missed my mouth.

But then everything went black.

* * *

 _"_ _Emily, I have told you a thousand times." My mother nagged. "You eat at the table. Look at the mess you have made of your shirt and the sofa!"_

 _I looked over guiltily at the pile of crumbs and splashes of sauce that had fallen from my sandwich. My t-shirt also had sauce staining it, and I rubbed at it, trying to lessen the damage._

 _"_ _You are such a messy eater."_

* * *

"Emily?"

My head snapped up, and I looked around for who had said that. My gaze turned to April who was staring at me curiously, her eyebrows raised.

"Are you alright? You zoned out for a second there."

"I'm fine." I mumbled in response.

I stared at my now empty plate. I bit my lip in frustration, but also mentally sighed in relief. _At least I didn't faint this time,_ I thought.

The dishes were soon collected and deserts were served. I had said I wanted some cheesecake, and both my parents had agreed. April had said she was full, but still ordered some fruit with ice cream. Both of us ate in silence, the awkward tension thick like smoke. Our parents seemed to notice this, and started up a conversation.

"So, what are your plans on schooling, Francine?" The froslass said.

"Schooling? I hadn't thought of that." She responded. "I guess we won't send her to school."

"Oh no, if you're worried about her learning baby stuff, you can just request a tutor to teach her things at her level." The beartic said.

"And how much would that cost, Benedict?" Oliver inquired.

"Nothing if you send her to a public classroom. It may cost a bit if you get her a private tutor, but there are plenty of teachers who run classrooms for teens."

"But I don't want to go to school." I moaned.

"Oh dearie, it's not too bad. You can pick out what you want to learn, or stay with the curriculum they have made. The classrooms aren't too big, but there are plenty of kids that would make fine friends for you." April's mother said.

"Iris is right." Agreed Benedict. "You'll have loads of fun, and there is very little homework. The only extra work you do, is if you don't finish school work during the day."

Francine looked thoughtful. Then, the waiters came with our deserts. I munched on mine, deep in thought about not only school but also about the flashback. It wasn't too bad, it just gave me a little insight on my past family life. But I decided I should still tell Oliver and Francine about it on the way home.

Me and April were let out of our high chairs, and we danced around a bit to the pop music that was being played. I really wanted to leave, but Francine and Oliver seemed to be enjoying themselves so much, I didn't want to disturb them. I was incredibly glad April kept me company during this time. But I still felt uncomfortable around all the pokemon couples.

Ryan was eating with two other girls that I guessed were his sisters, and his parents. His mother, Melina, was chatting to a lilgant mother, and there was also an alakazam at the table, who I guessed was the father. The smallest girl was bundled up in a mountain of blankets and sipping slowly on a sippy cup. She had a bucket next to her, so I guessed she was Minnie.

"Timmy, Lillie and Minnie." April said, shaking her head.

"Do you know his sisters' real names?" I asked. She nodded.

"He told me. Lillie is actually called Lauren, and Minnie is supposed to be named Miranda. But I guess they're so young they don't notice."

"I can't imagine Francine and Oliver changing my name."

"Me neither. Mom said she loves my name, and dad says he loves the irony of my name. Yours is a nice name though."

"Emily Aquaheart." I mumbled.

Everything went black once again.

* * *

 _"_ _Why did you pick Emily as my name?" I asked my parents one afternoon._

 _"_ _We were originally going to call you Amelia." My mother replied. "But then we decided we preferred Emily."_

 _My father started to chuckle._

 _"_ _Do you remember when Emily wanted to change her name, Sarah?" He asked, between laughs. Mother started to chuckle too._

 _"_ _Yes. She wanted to be called Rachael instead."_

 _"_ _I remember that!" I exclaimed, finding myself laughing too. "And then I wanted to be called Violet."_

 _"_ _Rachael Silver-thorn doesn't sound as good as Violet Silver-thorn." Mother thought out loud._

 _"_ _Emily Silver-thorn sounds weird." I complained. "I wish my name could be different."_

 _"_ _No you don't." My mother replied. "I love your name and you will too someday. A name is like a present a parent gives to their child."_

* * *

"Rachael Aquaheart." I muttered.

"Huh?" April responded.

"Violet Aquaheart."

"You're worrying me, Em."

"Emily Silver-thorn." I said, tears forming in my eyes. "A present my parents gave to me."

April took my hand and dragged me over to where my parents were. They were happily chatting until they saw me. They rushed forward.

"Emily? What is it?" Oliver asked. I didn't answer, only looked at the floor. I stated to shake, as a river of tears fell down my cheeks. He hoisted me up and gathered his things.

"Flashback." He simply said, and Francine also rushed to get her things. Harrold and Britney then approached us.

"Is everything alright?" Harrold asked.

"She's very tired." Oliver said. "Sorry this had to be cut short."

"Don't be sorry." Reassured Britney, although I could hear the faint bitterness in her voice. "You may come back any time."

"Bye Emily." April said with a wave. I tried my best to speak, but just ended up choking. So I settled on a wave.

Francine and Oliver had me in the car and on the way home faster than I had ever seen. Francine sat with me in the back as Oliver drove home. I was cuddled close to her, not crying but simply staring into space, tears slowly leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"I had two flashbacks." I said quite suddenly during the journey.

"Really?" Francine quietly replied.

"Yeah. One was during dinner. I remembered my mother telling me \i was a messy eater. Then when I was dancing, me and April were talking about how Melina changes her kids' names, I remembered my parents telling me how I got my name, and how when I was a child I wanted to change it. My mother said that a name is like a gift that parents give to their children."

Francine's expression softened.

"Oh, darling. I can see why you're so upset. If you want to put off babying for the moment that is fine."

"No, I'll continue with the babying. I just… feel…"

"Lost?" Oliver suggested.

"I guess."

A yawn escaped my lips. I rested my head against Francine's chest and she cuddled me close. Soon, I was fast asleep, and the lost faces of my real parents swarmed my dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appear in this chapter.**

* * *

"I bet you can't wait until Oscar gets here." Francine teased. I blushed heavily.

"Do you think he's cute?" Mocked Oliver. I felt lightheaded at all the blood rushing to my cheeks.

This had been going on the whole morning. I had accidently revealed to Oliver and Francine that I had a crush on Oscar, and they wouldn't stop teasing me about it. They didn't mean of course to make me feel uncomfortable but there was another feeling being brought into the mix that made me feel sick. I felt like another memory was going to surface at any point.

Most people would have been mortified to be in my situation, and I wasn't far from that feeling. But it was taking my mind off of yesterday's couple of flashbacks, so for the moment I was fine with harmless teasing.

Out of nowhere, the phone started to ring. Oliver got up to answer it, whilst Francine refilled my sippy cup with juice.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Oliver."

"How did you get our number?"

"Today? That's not really a good day."

"Tomorrow?"

Oliver turned around and faced me. He placed his hand over the receiver.

"It's Britney. She says she's organising a play date with April and a few other humans. Do you want to go?"

I thought for a second, but what Ryan had said pounded at my mind. I silently shook my head. Oliver gave me a questioning look.

"I don't feel comfortable around Britney. She gives off this weird clingy vibe." I explained.

Oliver nodded.

"Sorry this week, we are a little busy. Next week we are too."

"Oliver you're being too kind, just tell them to get lost." Francine said protectively. I giggled, but Oliver looked awkwardly at her.

The rabbit pokemon rolled her eyes and snatched the phone off of him.

"This is Francine. Britney, look, Emily says she doesn't feel comfortable around parents like the ones you have parties with and frankly I don't think we fit in. Thanks for your invitation, and Emily made a great new friend, but it's a no on the rest of your invitations. Sorry."

With that, she placed the phone down firmly on the table and resumed eating her breakfast at the kitchen table.

"And that," Oliver declared. "Is why I fell in love with your mother."

* * *

Britney slammed the phone down onto the oak wood table. That wasn't enough to cure her frustration however, so she tossed it up in the air and used razor leaf to slice clean through the device. The many parts scattered around the floor, leaving a pile of parts of what used to be a mobile phone.

The leavanny growled and left the room, attempting to find another phone. That was the third one she had destroyed that year, and she wasn't sure her insurance would give her another phone. She took one from her husband's office and, turning off caller ID, she dialled the number of her 'friend'.

"Hello? This is Britney. I'm here to speak to Ethan about our little agreement."

The pokemon was put on hold for a few seconds, before a voice came through.

"Ah, yes. Hello Britney." It said.

"Morning Ethan. My plan failed, as I expected. I need your help now. Are you still in contact with Johnathan and Bill?"

"Of course. What time?"

"Tonight."

"A little soon don't you think?"

"My servants are starting to get suspicious, Ethan. If she comes here tonight with a new adoption form, that rumour can be put out the pasture. Please." She begged. A sigh came out the other end.

"Fine. But only because you saved our lives. This is it, this is the deal that will make us even."

"If you succeed in your plan, yes."

"Great, I'll get the band back together and we'll get her tonight. Send me the details through text."

"Texts are easy to trace, you got some paper with you?"

"Yep."

"Then here it is."

* * *

"Have a good time Oscar!" Ashley called out from her car. She waved one of her six arms at him and disappeared out of sight. Oscar waved back too, a smile on his face.

I was so excited to be spending some quality time with Oscar. He seemed a lot more open and sociable, and that reflected on me heavily.

As Francine readied up the double pram Ashley had brought, I got myself ready for playing at the park on that warm day. I was wearing denim dungarees and a purple long sleeved t-shirt. I had on purple sneakers as well, and I was dancing around in my new shoes, trying to get a feel for them and break them in.

Oscar was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a green camo short sleeved t-shirt. Therefore, we weren't too embarrassed with what we were wearing and we happily chatted to each other.

Oliver had to run to work straight after breakfast, after an anonymous tip off about an attack from Team Rocket had been brought to the station he worked at. Francine was disappointed, but that soon turned to excitement at the prospect of taking us two to the park.

Francine finally finished setting up the pram, and we jumped in the two seats: Oscar on the left, and me on the right. My hand brushed against his for a second, and my face was dusted with blush. He turned to me and I whipped my head to the right so he wouldn't see me. Francine giggled at us. I turned back around and saw he, too, had a bright red face.

I suddenly felt mischievous and brave. My hand sneaked into his, and I held it tight. He jerked back at the sudden touch, but to my surprise didn't let go. Francine was now smiling like a madman down at us as she wheeled us to the park. Our hands relaxed, and the gesture became natural.

The trip to the park took longer than I thought, and I started to get thirsty.

"Mom," I moaned. "I'm thirsty."

She chuckled and passed me a bottle with milk in. I started to drink from it, and then Oscar said he too was thirsty. Francine handed him a milk bottle and we sucked on them together. Pokemon passed and saw us holding hands and drinking milk. Our faces stayed red the entire trip as they cooed and awed at us. However, Oscar did not stop holding my hand, even if he was extremely embarrassed.

We finally reached the park, and the sound of children running an laughing made us excited to get out and join them. Francine unbuckled us, and we flew out.

I headed towards my favourite: the swings. The baby swings were taken up by pokemon couples and their children in full baby attire, so I went on the normal swings. I saw Oscar on the climbing frames. He was very strong for someone of his age, and he swung from the monkey bars like a professional weight lifter. I watched him for a little bit, before realising it was probably creepy to stare, so I joined him on the climbing frame.

It lead to a long slide, and I was determined to climb up the long ladder to get to it. However, I was a little nervous since I knew my upper body strength was pathetic. I attempted to climb up, but I lost my footing on the top rung and fell backwards. Oscar rushed forwards and grabbed my hand before I hit the ground. The rung I had fallen off of was at least one and a half stories high, so I was panicking. He held my hand tight and instructed me on what to do next.

"Grab onto the nearest rung."

I did as I was told.

"Now put both your feet onto the nearest one."

I tried, but my shoes had little grip and I kept slipping.

"Looks like I'm going to have to pull you up." He sighed.

"How?" I asked, frantically grabbing at the rungs. Before I could say another word, the boy hoisted me up onto the frame next to him.

Beads of sweat poured from his brow, but he seemed fine. I hugged him tight.

* * *

 _"_ _I'm scared." I moaned, as I tried to climb up the ladder._

 _"_ _Don't be, you're fine." My father reassured me._

 _"_ _I give up!" I cried, frustrated. I leapt off and played on the swings instead. I watched my siblings play on the climbing frame in silence._

* * *

"Looks like we're going to have to work on your strength." Joked Oscar, but my gaze was elsewhere.

His hand reached my chin, and he moved my head gently towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Nothing." I replied with a smile.

"Well it's hardly nothing…" He trailed off as I leaned in, hoping my lips reached his. He leant in too. Just as our lips we're about to meet, suddenly a voice rang out.

"Emily! Oscar! Come over here please!"

We both jerked back in surprise. It was only Francine, but it would be embarrassing for her to catch us kissing. We both just smiled at each other and, hands entwined, slid down the slide. He pushed me hard, so I flew down the slide with a happy scream of delight. He soon followed, and we made our way back over to where Francine was.

She was sat next to a medicham, and appeared to be deep in conversation. But as soon as she spotted us, she stopped and waved us down. We sat next to her on the bench.

"Emily, Oscar, I would like you to meet Mr Malcom Psyfield. He is a teacher at the local school."

The medicham chuckled in response.

"Just Mr Psy is fine. That's what my students call me. I am a teacher at Oldale Day-care. For a couple of hours a day, I teach some of the older humans proper lessons. No babying including, just teaching you life skills, maybe some mental maths and the politics of this new world to those who don't know."

"What about homework?" Asked Oscar.

"I get asked that a lot." Laughed Mr Psy. "No homework included."

"That sounds pretty good." Oscar replied with a grin.

"How many are in the classrooms?" I inquired. The idea of thirty noisy kids shouting and messing about didn't really appeal to me.

"My classroom has about fifteen students. Sometimes some kids pop in for a quick lesson on a certain topic, then they leave. Others stay for longer, and then go. It all depends of them and their parents."

I nodded.

"And on what days are these lessons then?" Francine questioned.

"Depends. Some are on the weekends, which leave the weekdays free for kids with more social activities. But for children with parents that work, there are lessons on every day of the week. I usually spend one day on one topic, so if you miss a day, it doesn't matter."

"I love to spend time with Emily, but her making new friends at the weekend sounds fun. Then I can have a break."

"Am I really that tiring?" I joked.

"No, but I'd like some time alone once in a while as we all do." She replied with a grin.

"Next week I have a special lesson for new children to get used to the school setting. You're welcome to come." Mr Psy said.

The medicham pulled out a little flash card out of his jean pocket and handed it to Francine. She took it gratefully, and we said goodbye to the psychic pokemon.

"So, do you want to go Emily?" She ventured.

"Yeah, might as well give it a go." I decided. She smiled brightly.

"Go on and play a bit more you two." She then said. "Lose all that energy of yours and then we can eat out for lunch."

Me and Oscar grinned and ran off, heading to the roundabouts.

After we played for another half an hour, Francine called us back to the pram. We buckled ourselves in, and almost fell asleep on the way to the café Francine wanted to take us to.

It was called 'Shockingly Good Food' and was run evidently by electric type pokemon. We enjoyed some vegetarian magnemite croquettes and then some pichu shaped ice creams. It reminded me of the type of foods that the Mauville City Food Court would sell. I had a brief moment of panic when I thought that would lead to another flashback, but it didn't, much to my relief.

On the way home, me and Oscar held hands, and we blushed a lot less than before. Francine couldn't stop squealing however, and that put us off looking at each other.

We arrived home, and I was dozing off. Playing around at the park had wiped me out, so even though it was only the start of the afternoon, I was ready to go to sleep. Oscar, too, was yawning loudly, and he even rested his head on my shoulder, before removing it quickly with a bright red blush on his cheeks.

Francine had set up the couch for Oscar to nap on, as I was in my crib. She made me wear a onesie before going to bed, to make sure I didn't sleep in my mucky clothes. It was one that Ashley had bought me along with the double pram. It was a female nidoran to match Oscar's male nidoran. When we saw that, we both blushed heavily.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

* * *

Three pokemon walked round the block, the house in which Emily slept. The sun slowly made its way down the sky, although it was still only early afternoon. Autumn was settling into the air, and the leaves on the trees were turning brown and red at the tips. However, the sky was clear and the sun shone brightly, so there was no need for the three pokemon to wear anything heavy.

Ethan wore such an outfit, a red vest and a black plaid shirt unbuttoned over it. Tight white jeans adorned his legs, and a cigarette was between his fingers. The kecleon looked like any stereotypical young man. You wouldn't be able to tell he was actually 45. He puffed on the cigarette, a habit he had received from his trainer who also did the despicable habit. He knew it was killing him from the inside, from it was so addictive, he had given up trying to quit.

Jonathan was always one to stand out in the group of friends, despite being a zoroark. He had on a blue polo shirt with khaki shorts, which neither of his friends agreed with. Jonathan was never a snobby rich pokemon, but wore it only because it made him feel comfortable. He abstained from cigarettes and even alcohol since he was a little zorua, but still managed to find himself in a shifty group of friends doing something morally wrong and illegal.

Bill just had on a simple grey tank top with ripped black jeans. He was tapping his foot impatiently, and was staying in one place sipping at cold coffee. He picked up his phone and fiddled about with the keyboard before opening his messages. They had a group chat for such events as that, as it was easier to delete if someone found out. He typed in a quick message with a grunt and sent it. The other two were so close around the block, he could hear the ding of their phones.

 _Bill: So when are we getting this kid again? I can only walk around one block a certain amount of times._

He got a reply soon after.

 _Johnny: Yeah, he's right Ethan. Come on, the kids already asleep._

 _Ethan: It's just a nap. Is she wakes up the whole thing's a bust. Wait till night. Let's get to the van._

Bill huffed and headed to their blue van. If they didn't look suspicious walking aimlessly around the street, they certainly did going to the same van parked on the corner.

The three pokemon entered the van from different entrances, and sat down with annoyed sighs.

"I know, I know." Ethan said. "But it's been a while since we've had a mission like this, and I need to think about it."

"I'd rather sit in the car." Jonathan remarked, and Bill smirked.

"It would look better if we were walking about." Argued back Ethan. "Plus it's easier to clear my head walking."

Besides being the impatient one, Bill was also the quiet one, and hardly voiced his opinions. But even he was irritated by the pair in the front.

"Look." He said firmly. "I don't even want to be working for this crazy lady Britney, but kidnapping a human child is something I've long passed. Can we just get this over with?"

Ethan's expression softened. Bill had been used his whole life by Team Rocket for kidnapping people of all ages, and then he was cruelly tasked with removing children from their families during the uprising of pokemon. He was very sensitive on the subject, but did what he could to get money. And Britney was offering a lot of money.

"Just another few hours, Bill." Ethan reassured. "And we'll be rich and free from our debt."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appear here.**

* * *

I had woken up to hear Francine at the door, talking to whom I presumed was Ashley coming to pick up Oscar. But when I had climbed out of my crib, I saw Ashley passing Francine a large bag.

"What's happening?" I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Ashley smiled brightly at me, and cooed a little. I looked down and saw why: I was wearing the onesie that matched Oscars. I searched the room to find Oscar snoozing on the sofa. A snicker erupted from my mouth as a little line of dribble travelled down his chin.

"He does look adorable when he sleeps." Ashley giggled. "So here are some clothes for him. He usually goes to bed when I tell him, but with other pokemon he can be a bit stubborn."

"He's sleeping over?" I asked excitedly. Francine nodded and turned back to Ashley.

"He'll be fine, Ashley." She reassured.

"I know, but I just worry about him. When we first adopted him, we caught him trying to run away. It's taken months to gain his trust." Ashley fretted.

"With Emily here, he'll be fine." Francine replied.

"Yeah, I'll make sure he's happy." I exclaimed. Ashley seemed to appear more relieved, but still worried.

She gave Francine an embrace and gave me a kiss on the forehead. A blush appeared on my cheeks as she left. Francine placed the bag on the dining table, and walked over to Oscar. She gently shook him, and he stirred with a groan. I just watched on with a smirk.

"Oscar." She said softly. "Your mom was here, she said you are sleeping over since she has had an emergency at work."

"Okay." He moaned back. I started to laugh, as did Francine. He whipped his head up, his face a brilliant red. I tried to hold in my laughter but soon I couldn't help the giggles escaping my lips.

At that moment, the phone started to ring its little song. Francine hurried over and picked up the device.

"Hello?" She said. A deep voice sounded out on the other end.

"Are you kidding me?!" She cried, startling me and Oscar. She sighed heavily whilst the other pokemon was talking.

"Okay, Oliver. I'll see you tomorrow."

She placed the phone back down, and closed her eyes for a second.

"Emily, your dad is working all night tonight since there was a report of Team Rocket attacking Mauville City. He won't come back until tomorrow evening."

"Oh." I replied, some joy deflating from me. "Never mind. We'll just have to have fun with us three."

Francine gave me a big smile and she headed to the kitchen.

"Who wants some homemade pizza for dinner?" She asked.

"Me!" We both replied, running over to the kitchen.

Francine opened the cupboard and pulled out ingredients for dough.

"We are making this from scratch." She announced. "First we made the dough. We have flour, salt, yeast, a bit of sugar, water and some olive oil."

She pulled out a drawer from the counter and scavenged around. She finally fished a folded piece of paper from it. She smoothed it out and pinned it up on the top shelf door with some tape. It had the recipe for homemade dough written crudely onto it, and I could barely make it out with the stains of various foods covering it.

We poured the ingredients into a large bowl, dusting our faces with the flour when we did it a bit too vigorously. It was harder for Francine to get the flour out of her fur, and whilst she was using the hairdryer to dust herself off, I dumped some leftover flour onto Oscar's head. He gasped and tried to pour some onto me in return, but I ducked out of the way and the lump of flour hit Francine square on the face.

I started to burst into fits of laughter as Oscar shrunk back at Francine's death glare. However, her face broke into a grin almost instantly and she shook herself about all over him. He started to laugh as well, and almost knocked over the dough batter stumbling about.

Then, both of them picked up the flour on the counter, and launched it at me. I stood there with the flour coating my face. A bit of it fell into my eye and I grabbed the dryer. I pointed it at my face, and the hot air made the flour go everywhere. But a little was still in my eyes. At this point Oscar and Francine had tears in their eyes of laughter. I had tears in my eyes for a different reason.

"It's in my eyes!" I exclaimed, making Oscar only laugh harder. Francine guided me to the bathroom where she ran the tap and stuck my head under it. Thankfully, the flour washed off and we joined Oscar.

After cleaning up the mess we made, we acted as seriously as we could in making the dough for the pizza. Once that was done, we poured tomato puree and topping on the pizza. I chose mushroom and Oscar chose peppers and sweetcorn. The pizza looked delicious as we put it into the oven.

"It'll take about half an hour, so why don't you put on a movie?" Francine suggested.

We both jumped onto the sofa and flicked through the channels. Francine joined us, squishing in at the side of me, letting Oscar sit right next to me.

"Oscar, you'd never guess what we were invited to yesterday." Francine said.

My mind flickered back to that traumatic day. I didn't mind her talking about it, but I was still curious as to what Britney and Harrold were actually planning. And what their company was all about. We had bought things from their company but only diapers and some clothes. I didn't know the full extent to what they sold, and I was planning on finding out.

From what I remembered about Oscar, he knew how to sneak out and break into things, being a previous member of Team Aqua, so the plan I was forming in my head included him. I would never want to go behind my parents back or betray them, but I knew they would never take me to the place I wanted to go. The problem was, I didn't know where I wanted to go. That, I would need to look up on the internet.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I go on your computer to look something up?"

"Uh, okay. What do you want to look up?"

I panicked for a second.

"School." I blurted out. "I know this might not be the right time, but I wanted to search about school for me and Oscar. Do you want to come to, Oscar?"

I turned to Oscar and he looked like he recognised what I was doing.

"Yeah." He replied, and we both hurried out of the room, into Francine and Oliver's bedroom where the computer was.

"So what are you planning?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"How-"

"I knew you very well before the revolution." He replied quickly, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "I can tell when you're lying.

"I wasn't lying." I snapped. "I'll search schools after I search this thing."

"And the thing is?" He asked impatiently.

"I have a plan to go to the warehouse of Puppet Strings Baby Items to check out what they sell, to the full extent."

Oscar looked at me weirdly.

"Why is that a big deal? Can't you get Francine to take you?"

"No," I replied nervously. "I want to sneak out and do it with you."

His eyes widened.

"What?" He questioned in disbelief. "Goody goody two shoes wants to sneak out?"

"Goody goody what now?" I asked. He smirked.

"That's the nickname I gave you when I joined Team Aqua and you were always trying to stop me."

"Oh," I giggled. "But seriously, yes, I do want to sneak out. I just have this weird feeling about that company and I need to check it out at night when nobody's around. So I can do what I need to. Come on, Ozzy."

He blushed bright red. Suddenly my vision blurred.

* * *

 _"_ _Goody goody two shoes!" Oscar jeered. I pouted and stomped my foot._

 _"_ _I told you not to call me that!" I exclaimed. He just smirked and rubbed his pokeball on his Team Aqua shirt._

 _I thought for a moment before smirking back._

 _"_ _Hey, Ozzy." I said, and his face exploded red. I started to laugh._

 _"_ _Emily." He growled. "Stop it."_

 _"_ _Ozzy, Ozzy, Ozzy!" I chanted, laughing hard._

* * *

"EMILY!"

I snapped my head up. My breathing was heavy and I wobbled as the room spun. Oscar was hugging me tight.

"Emily, just calm down." He said softly. "Do you need me to get Francine?"

I shook my head, and started to do some breathing exercises Oliver taught me that morning. My head was pounding, but I was determined to face this one on my own.

"Let's just get this over with." I muttered.

I searched up the biggest warehouse in Hoenn, but that one was all the way in Lilycove City. So I searched the nearest one instead, and the second biggest one was listed as being in Slateport City. It was a while away, but Oscar assured me he knew the way to get to it in under an hour.

"I know a human that can get us there no problem." He said.

"An adult?" I asked.

"Almost. He's 17. He was my best mate in Team Aqua and knew people all over Hoenn that could do practically anything."

"Did I know about this?" I inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah." He replied. "You'd have freaked out."

"True." I responded, making him chuckle.

"Okay, so if I call him now, he should be ready to sneak us into Slateport City in a few hours depending on where he is. Although he doesn't like to raise suspicion so he'll probably be far away from Mauville City."

"I'll get you a phone, and you delete this search from the history and search schools."

I left the room, and heard him mumble,

"Wow, goody goody two shoes is a rebel."

I rolled my eyes, but still a smirk formed on my lips.

* * *

"Good night, guys." Francine whispered to us.

We kept our eyes shut tightly, as if we were asleep. She shut the door slowly, and smiled at us brightly before shutting it completely. We waited about a minute, before we started to climb out of the crib we were in. Oscar was in a transportable crib Ashley had brought since they didn't think it would be appropriate for us to share. They were probably right with that one.

We changed into normal clothes, making sure to put pillows underneath our duvets in case they checked on us in the middle of the night.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Not at all." I said back with a grin. He just grinned back and helped me climb out of the window.

The sight of the pitch black night and the cold wind against my face shocked me for a minute. I had never experienced being alone with another human on the run for a whole month, and I had gotten used to being pampered by pokemon. It was all a little frightening, especially if I had gotten caught. But if I did, I would just blame my flashbacks. Something told me I needed to do this.

Oscar sensed I was scared, and he took my hand. I blushed slightly, and I was sure he was too, but it was so dark I couldn't tell. We ran across Oldale town according to Oscar's map and made it to the outskirts, where a single van was parked on the edge of a highway. There seemed to be a lucario in the front, and I was confused.

"I thought you said he was a human?" I asked.

"He is." Oscar smirked.

We approached the van, and Oscar knocked three times on the van, before knocking a fourth time after a few seconds of pausing. The back door slid open and revealed a lucario, as I expected. But what I didn't expect, was the head to be pulled off. Then I saw the lucario was actually a human in a lucario outfit.

"Nice." Oscar commented.

"Thanks, I got it from the black market." The man replied, his breath stinking of alcohol. His orange hair was cut into a skinhead and he had on a bristly moustache that was longer than his head hair. A large cobweb tattoo adorned his neck and chest, revealed by a vest underneath the lucario torso that he promptly took off. He looked at me.

"I'm guessing this is your lady friend." He smirked. I felt slightly uncomfortable, but still smiled as best I could. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took my hand and kissed it gently. I was stunned into silence at his gentlemanliness, and I could feel Oscar smirking.

"It's nice to meet you two. Oscar said your name was Kevin, right?"

"Yes, it is. And yours is Emily, the amnesic runaway. Anyway, enough chitchat, lets hit the road. I can get you to Slateport City in an hour at most. Buckle up, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Kevin put the lucario costume back on and started up the van.

"You ready yet?" Oscar asked me.

"Nope, but I'm going to do it anyway."

"Atta girl." Oscar chuckled. "You've definitely changed since before the revolution."

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah. You were a stuck up trainer that was determined to stop Team Aqua. I mean, you were good, but you were stubborn too. You're a lot looser now."

I didn't quite no how to answer that, so I stayed silent. He wrapped his arm around me and I cuddled close to him.

"Just like it was supposed to be." I heard him mumble.

* * *

"What is this kid doing?" Jonathan exclaimed. "She's with another human and running off with… a lucario?"

"Maybe she's running away?" Suggested Ethan sarcastically.

"To Slateport City?"

"Let's just follow her." Snapped Bill. "I'm losing the will to live chasing after this girl."

Ethan started up the van with a sigh. He hated it when the team disagreed with anything, but he was also upset this would be the last job they would do together.

The van trundled off at a steady pace, leaving about a hundred metres distance between them and the van in front. Being a black van, they had hoped they would be inconspicuous.

But little did they know, the van in front knew they were there the whole journey…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this. The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

* * *

Kevin adjusted the mirror at the side of him, noticing the black van following them still. He grumbled in annoyance and sped up, driving now a few miles more than the speed limit. He knew all the police cars that would be patrolling these roads, and knew when to slow down. The boy knew that one lonely white van driving alone with a single pokemon in the front and kids in the back was suspicious, but two looked like it was ready to do some back.

He peeked through a little peep hole in the wall behind him separating him and his two passengers. The girl was resting on Oscar's shoulders, her eyes closed but a smile evident on her face. Oscar was looking at some on a tablet he had brought.

Kevin had knew Oscar since he first joined Team Aqua. Kevin had been a mentor to the boy and taught him everything he knew at the time. When the revolution had destroyed all remnants of Team Aqua, Kevin helped Oscar escape, and they lived out in the wilderness.

However, Oscar had caught a rare disease, and without proper medical treatment would have died. So Kevin made the hard choice of leaving the boy on the front door of the hospital in Mauville City, who took him in and cured him of the illness. Kevin always blamed himself for Oscar's illness so he vowed to the boy to make it up to him by doing him favours. This was just one of the many favours he had asked for.

"Hey Oscar." He said quietly. The boy's head lifted up from what he was doing.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"There's a van that's been following us for the last twenty minutes. It's black with what appears to be a kecleon and a zoroark in the front. You recognise it?"

Oscar shook his head slowly, deep in thought.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Number plate?"

"Can't really make it out it the dark. Come up to the front and look."

Oscar looked down at Emily lightly sleeping on his shoulder. Kevin smirked and shook his head.

"Forgot you had your girlfriend on you." He remarked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Muttered Oscar. "I wish she was though."

"She almost was before you blew it."

Oscar sighed in annoyance. He leant into Emily and cuddled her closer.

"I know. And I don't want to make that mistake again."

* * *

"We're here."

The sound of Kevin's gruff and tired voice lifted me out of my light sleep. My eyes flickered open and the sight of Oscar's emerald green eyes. I smiled and rubbed the sleep out of my own. I got up with a stretch, my joints popping satisfyingly.

"I parked you at the other end of the block. The warehouse will be guarded by luxrays and machamps so be careful. Puppet Strings Baby Items is a big company."

"How do we get past the luxray's x-ray vision?" I asked.

"They patrol the ground floor only. If you stay in the basement, you should be fine. The machamps only patrol the basement but they're pretty lazy and just flex in the main office. So my advice is, go to the basement and find what you need down there. If you get caught, pretend you are a lost kid or run if I'm near. There's no security cameras either. They don't install them in warehouses. I'll stay here, but if someone gets suspicious, I'm out of here."

Oscar tried to give me a reassuring smile as we left the van. I was wearing a black polo neck jumper with black jeggings and black sneakers, as was Oscar. Kevin had even brought some masks for us to where if we got caught and needed to run.

We slipped out of the van as quietly as we could. Kevin turned the van off, but left the keys in the ignition. He pulled out a newspaper and started to flick through it.

"Nervous?" Oscar whispered.

"A bit but I need to do this."

"Remind me again why?"

"I need to check out Britney and Harrold's company. I don't trust them. I mean, they seem nice. Really nice. But they also come kind of…"

"Clingy? Insane? Snooty?"

"You haven't even met them."

"I didn't need to. Just from what Francine told me they sound awful."

We made our way to the front of the warehouse. Nerves kicked in full force and my blood rate raced. I tied to breathe deeply as we approached the closed gate. We travelled around the back of the warehouse, where a few lonely cars was scattered about the car park.

The gate was easy to climb for Oscar, as he seemed to know how to jump the barb around the top. He hung onto the top by the space between the spikes and used his rucksack to help me climb up. I slipped a few times, but managed to lift myself up. I jumped down off the gate easily and landed smoothly on the ground. However, Oscar lost his footing and landed on his knee. I rushed forward to help him up.

"I'm fine." He said, before moaning in pain.

"You're not." I argued. "Stay here, and message me if something happens."

"What?!" he harshly whispered back. "No way. I'm coming with you."

"But your knee-"

"I'm fine." He snapped, lifting himself up. "I just need to walk on it to strengthen it back up. Now come on."

"I'm not sure that's how it wor-"

"I said come on!" He barked, raising his voice. I fell silent and followed him.

The large back door wasn't open of course, but we both spotted a slightly open window.

"Idiots." Oscar mumbled with a smirk.

Oscar lifted me up so I could climb through. I darted through as quietly as I could, and then helped Oscar do the same. I heard shuffling coming from something a few shelves over and we both stilled, ready to jump back out. But the noise headed opposite to where we were.

"Over there." Oscar gestured to a stair case a few aisles of baby items away. It was next to an elevator, but I guessed an elevator would draw too much attention to them. "We need to run quickly if we don't want to be spotted."

We both sprinted as softly as we could to the set of stairs. Every time a noise sounded out, we both paused and stopped breathing. We fortunately made it safely to the staircase and we walked down cautiously.

I peeked round the corner and saw a group of machamps having a flexing competition (or what appeared to be) in the office. They weren't even paying attention to their surroundings. We chuckled at them and raced past.

When we got a good look at the shelves of items, our mouths fell open in shock. The shelves upstairs had normal baby items: plushies, onesies, sleepers, diapers and pacifiers. However, these shelves were stacked with the most humiliating items of clothing, the biggest diapers and the most disturbingly decorated baby carriages. Even if I was a baby, there would be no way in hell I'd want to use any of this.

"I feel sick." Gagged Oscar. "I'm going to wait here and make sure the machamps don't leave the office. You go find what you need to."

I nodded and wondered into the maze of atrocious baby items. I was astounded at how far pokemon would go to baby their children. I even recognised some of this as what children wore to the party I had gone to the day before. Just looking at some of these made me want to run far away but I had such a strong feeling that I needed to be here.

 _Wait,_ I thought. _Why the heck am I even here? I snuck out, and for what? So I could see how awful they really are… well I guess that works. No way am I now going to their house again._

I walked deeper and deeper into the rows of baby items, each one making me want to throw up more than the last. My face reddened as I saw a particularly embarrassing outfit hung up on a shelf. It was baby pink in colour, and came with a picture to show what it would look like on a human.

To my surprise, the picture that came with it was crudely shot, and showed a little girl crying in this tight pink outfit. It was a whole body suit, including mittens, booties and a head bonnet. They each had little white frills coming off of it, and the torso had a large white silk bow placed on the chest. There was a little patch where you could undo it around the crotch. I assumed it was to check if the human had wet their diaper. The trouser legs had little white silk bows placed on them, making the girl look absolutely awful. With the sad look on the girl's face, it seemed she knew that too.

I walked along the same aisle, and saw many pictures of kids who obviously didn't want to be in these outfits but were seemingly forced too. It made me feel uneasy, and gave the atmosphere an eerie vibe.

I had just reached the end of that aisle, my walkie-talkie I had been given by Kevin, buzzed. I picked it up and put it to my ear. Oscar's voice came out, his tone panicked.

"They're searching the area now. You must have made some noise to alert them because they're closing in."

"Okay." I said into the device. "I'll hide."

I saw a door nearby and dived into it, without even looking at the sign that was hung on the door. I found myself in a very dark room, and I used the light from a torch I had received with the walkie-talkie to light up the room.

What I saw was not pleasant.

* * *

"Okay, so this kid who's supposed to be sleeping in her bed, has travelled all the way to Slateport City to visit a warehouse?" Jonathan asked in disbelief. He shuffled about impatiently in his seat. "This has to be a joke."

"Even I'm dumbfounded by what she's doing. But she's obviously on some sort of mission so we should just be ready to grab her when she leaves." Ethan responded.

"What about the boy she's with?" The zoroark questioned.

"We'll split them up. You disguise as the girl and lead him away, then I'll grab the girl. I'll get her into the van, and Bill will do his thing."

"What about the van?" Jonathan pressed. Ethan sighed. He was tired, annoyed and just wanted to get this over and done with.

"You go over there and tell that lucario that he's parked illegally or something. Make him move."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, as he knew he had got himself into that.

"Is the plan settled then?" Ethan inquired, desperate for them to just nod their heads. To his relief, they did. "Good."

Bill was sat quietly in the back listening to their bickering. He has his eyes closed, but knew exactly the facial expressions of his companions. He was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. The fact that it was wrong in all levels was clear in his mind, but this finally would set them free from the debt they all owed.

His debt was very different to Jonathan and Ethan's debt to Britney. During the revolution she had saved both their lives and, being the gentlemen they were, promised to do any favours she required. Bill knew not to make such promises to shifty people like Britney.

However, he had fallen on hard times after the revolution, being diagnosed with PTSD and not being able to finds work. She had taken him in and offered him a job as a butler to her. He was terrible at his work, but Britney continued to pay him full wage and more. She had saved him from poverty, and he finally got a job elsewhere. But it was not easy for Bill, and he ended up loaning thousands of pokedollars. That with interest turned into a nasty debt, and Bill was sure he would forever be in trouble.

But out of all the kindness in her heart, Britney payed it all off and once again offered him a job, this time with Jonathan and Ethan doing favours for her. At first, it was little things like picking up shopping or delivering things for her. But then they turned darker. And ever since trying to adopt Emily, she had been begging them to go after her. They had practically stalked Emily and her family for information.

They had found the family's phone numbers, their address, who they associated with, and even very delicate information that could potentially ruin both Francine and Oliver's life. Bill said to himself that was the limit she would tell them to do, but he was very wrong.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

* * *

What I saw in that room with haunt me until the day I die.

It seemed normal at first, but as I got closer it looked more and more evil. It was a bassinet, and that in itself isn't bad, but what was different about it made it terrifying. Six long robotic arms were tucked into the table. On the sides, were pockets with thick diapers that looked like they were meant to be worn by donphans, not children. There were also bottles of lotion and baby powder laid out on tables nearby, the lids off ready for use. Towels and wipes were also in the side compartments, sticking out slightly, like they had just been used.

It looked like something out of a torture dungeon.

What caught my attention the most, however, was a small red button on the side above the compartments. In thin black text, it read 'DEMO' and I inspected it closely. It was slightly glowing in the dark, and left a soft red glow permeating the bassinet.

I reached out and foolishly pressed it, thinking it wouldn't do anything. Boy was I wrong.

The six arms shot out of the sides and startled me. I took a few steps back at the sudden movement and tried to get away, but they grabbed my waist and pulled me into the bassinet. Two hands started to undress me, first taking off my shoes and socks, then my pants and shirt. My face blew up red and I tried to struggle against them.

I was tempted to call out for help, but a pacifier was stuck into my mouth and a string tied behind my head so I couldn't spit it out. I forced my arms forward, but then two arms held them down. In less than ten seconds, I was stripped down to my underwear, and they too were off quickly.

Another pair of hands held my legs up in the air as two others started to wipe me down. Tears streamed down my face at the suddenness of it, and how forceful they were at holding me down. I tried to scream out loud, but the pacifier muffled my voice. Then the arms rubbed lotion onto me and powdered me down.

They pulled out a diaper from the side pocket and diapered me tightly. Now I was pulled up and dressed in something else. Two arms strapped a bonnet to my head tightly and then placed booties on my bare feet.

When I had been fully dressed, the arms retreated back into the bassinet, and a loud jolly song blared out of a speaker just above my head. A woman's voice sounded out, and she was cooing and talking condescendingly to me. The bassinet tipped me out onto a pillow and I sat silently, hearing footsteps approach the room I was in.

"What the heck was that?" I heard a deep, gravelly voice say.

"It's probably that weird machine Britney keeps in there. It turns on randomly during the night. It's nothing, let's just go back to our office and flex." A higher pitched (but still deep nonetheless) voice said in return.

"I can flex better than you."

"No you can't!"

The two machamps walked away, leaving me sighing in relief.

I attempted to take the pacifier out of my mouth, but my mittens restricted the movement of my hands and I tore them off first. I spun round to pick up my clothes, when I noticed the bassinet now had a mirror hanging down from it. I gawked at my reflection.

There, I stood, in what looked to be the most horrifying outfit I had ever seen. It was even worse than the ones I had seen in the basement. This was one bright yellow (which was an awful colour for clothes anyway) and had pictures of teddiursas dotted around on my onesie. The bonnet was shaped like a teddiursa's head and the mittens and booties were like their paws. The pacifier I had in my mouth was soon thrown against the wall. I ripped my clothes apart trying to get them off.

The diaper made it hard to walk around, but I managed to rip that off too. My face had only gone down to a light shade of red as I redressed myself in normal clothing.

I personally didn't mind the baby treatment, but that was insane. SA single thought ran through my mind. _Any parent who thinks that's okay, especially without their children's consent, is insane and should be locked up away from any kids._

I wiped away my tears as I opened the door cautiously. I decided to not tell Oscar what happened in there until I was sure we were out of there. I ran as quietly as I could to where Oscar was last. He saw me and appeared relieved.

"There you are." He whispered. "Where were you?"

"Long story." I whispered back, trying not to burst into tears. He just nodded and we both walked back up the stairs.

I checked the watch on Oscar's wrist and saw it was almost 2 AM. If we had any hope to get back to Oldale Town in time we needed to move fast. We found the same window we had climbed into and Oscar first helped me up. Then, he followed.

We were walking calmly across the car park, thinking we had gotten away until a loud voice boomed and made us freeze.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU TWO?!"

We both sprinted back to the fence as fast as we could. A loud alarm sound blared across the car park, and sounds of more footsteps joining us echoed in my ears. I tumbled over the fence, and assumed Oscar was right behind me. I kept running, until the sound of the alarm was distant enough for me to stop, and to catch my breath.

I spun round and my heart missed a beat when I couldn't see Oscar.

 _His knee! Of course he fell behind! Emily you idiot,_ I thought.

I then also realised I was lost. I spun around desperately. My breathing picked up. _Please let Oscar and Kevin find me,_ I hoped in my mind.

Abruptly, I heard the sound of footsteps. I turned around, hoping to see two emerald orbs staring back at me. But I saw nothing. Puzzled, I started to walk around and even whisper.

"Oscar?"

Definite footsteps sounded out, and turned round as quick as a flash. But I, again, was met with nothing. I sighed and turned round to head where I thought was Kevin's van.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me and hands covered my mouth. I tried to cry out, but a gag was tied around my mouth, much like the pacifier from the torturous bassinet. The figure pulled my arms behind my bag, and I felt metal around my wrists. I then couldn't move my arms from behind my back, and was thrown over the figure's shoulder.

I kicked and thrashed about, the realisation of what was happening not yet hitting me. However, when a black van and a hypno in the back came into view, the sudden realisation hit me like a train.

 _I'm being kidnapped._

With this thought racing into my head, I struggled more and more, the van coming closer and closer into view. When we reached the van, I was thrown onto the floor and I hit it with a groan of pain. My head spun as I sat up. But I was then forced back down, by the hypno. I now got a glance at the pokemon on who kidnapped me. It was a kecleon.

 _No wonder I didn't see him!_ I thought. _Kecleons can camouflage against anything._

The kecleon then closed the back doors and sat in the front. Another door opened and I spotted a zoroark sit next to the kecleon. They started up the van and backed out of the place they were parked.

I tried to sit up, and it seemed the hypno had given up holding me down. So he snapped his fingers, and my whole body was restricted of movement. I even couldn't move my head, and I only got more panicked at this. Tears fell from my eyes.

The van was clearly moving now, and I shuffled about at the fast driving, but still not able to move.

"Okay we're in the clear." I heard a voice say from the front. "Bill, do what you have to do."

Bill, appeared to hesitate and I willed him to change his mind. Unfortunately he just shook his head and grabbed his pendulum. I tried to hold my eyes closed, but I felt them being forcefully opened. He swung the pendulum back and forth, until black dots appeared in my vision. I tried to fight it, but I was tired from sneaking out, and soon I gave into the sleep.

Emily's head flopped forward as she lost consciousness, and Bill sighed inwardly. Ethan noticed his solemn expression.

"I know it's not easy, but you've done it. Do you have the pill?"

The hypno held up a bottle with a single pill inside. Ethan just looked back at the road with no response. Jonathan gave the psychic pokemon a sympathetic look and Bill poured out the pill. He also poured out a glass of water with it and took off the girl's gag.

He dropped the pill into her mouth, hoping she didn't choke. It just landed on her tongue, and Bill poured the contents of the cup down her throat. Seeing she was now happily sleeping, he took off her handcuffs. Now he just had to wait for the pill to work.

He inspected the bottle as he sat down. The label read,

 _Amnesiac Pills – little pills of magic to help you forget anything! Only to be used when prescribed by a doctor or other professional._

 ** _Do not use on children under sixteen or it may cause their entire memory to be wiped._**

* * *

Oscar and Kevin were driving around the block for what felt like the tenth time.

"We're just going to have to go." Kevin said sadly. "I can already hear the cops heading here."

"No!" Oscar snapped. "I know I saw Emily just here a while ago, I'm sure. I told her to wait and let me find you."

"Maybe the guards found her." Kevin suggested. "Either way, we need to leave."

"But if we go home Francine's going to kill me!"

"Lie then, it's not that hard."

"I'm done with lying, Kevin."

The older boy fell silent and circled the block once more.

"Then tell the truth." He said suddenly. "I'll come too, back you up."

Oscar's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I thought you hated pokemon."

"I hate _the system_ but if it's to find your friend I'll do it. Maybe your family can adopt me."

Oscar turned back. He knew Emily wouldn't want him to wonder around aimlessly looking for her. The boy sensed she wasn't just lost in the big city. He knew something was up.

"Okay, let's go back to Oldale Town."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

 **I'm sorry this is so short. :'(**

* * *

I felt different when I woke up. I couldn't quite figure out why, but I felt weirdly tranquil, with no thoughts running through my head. It was like I was in an empty room staring at blank walls. There were no windows or doors. There was no escape.

My eyes felt glued shut and my body was numb. I tried to move to what I thought was my arms and legs but all I could feel was the strength it took to lift them. The strain of my muscles made me groan in pain.

Then my head started to pound as the blank feeling disappeared. The tranquil feeling was replaced with fear and panic. I tried to talk, but something was stuck in my mouth and no matter how much I moved my tongue, I couldn't shift the lump in my mouth.

My eyes felt lighter, and I could flicker them a little bit. Light leaked into my sight, and I groaned in pain again. I could hear myself, so I tried to make more noise. The sound of shuffling echoed in my mind, but it wasn't just me. Someone else was in the room with me.

I wasn't sure if they were friendly or not, as I couldn't remember anything. Weirdly enough, that realisation didn't panic me as much I expected. That feeling that nothing was running through my mind seemed so oddly familiar I was past the point of panicking. It seemed worthless and I just wanted to wake up.

 _Please wake up,_ I told myself. My mind's voice sounded like someone else.

A muffled voice then sounded out, and my eyes pried themselves open, in an effort to see the owner. The sudden movement made my breaths quicken and my blurry vision cleared. I was in some sort of bed, with walls. The numbness in my body also dissipated, and my limbs could finally move on command.

The bed I was lying in was soft and warm. A purple duvet was wrapped around my body, making me feel secure. I didn't want to move my arms since they were so comfy, but whatever was in my mouth needed to be removed.

However, before I could, a figure walked up to me, and seeing I had my eyes open, quickly ran out of the room crying out loudly to someone. They then returned and a smile was on their face. I tried to make out what they were. Their skin was like the texture of leaves and their bright yellow face looked appealing and sweet. They looked like a pokemon from what I knew. My mind ran blank when I tried to put a name to their face, but seeing them made me sure I was looking at a leavanny.

I tried to speak, but something again blocked my voice, leaving a muffled cry sound out from my mouth. The figure moved towards me and untied something from the back of my head. The lump in my mouth was removed and I breathed heavily through my mouth. The leavanny held the thing that was in my mouth in their hand. It was a large pacifier tied on a ribbon, and the leavanny placed it on a table next to my bed.

The bed now was clear in my vision, and I saw the walls were made up of wooden bars. There was a long lace curtain draped behind the crib, and the wooden bars were painted white with colourful flowers. The details of my crib ran through my mind, nothing seeming familiar.

The leavanny was then joined by a dark figure. Their features resembled a puppet, a zip hanging from their mouth. They talked to the leavanny, a deep voice sounding out. I guessed they were a male, and that they were also a banette. His words sounded distant but I could just make them out.

"Maybe we should call in a doctor for her. She doesn't look too well."

The leavanny looked at me concerned. Her high pitched voice rattled in my mind.

"Maybe your right. I just hope the pills I got her doesn't cause her mental damage. I'd never forgive myself if that happened."

"Pills?" I croaked, startling the pair. I tried to sit up, the warmth of the duvet escaping me. "Where am I?"

The leavanny looked upset.

"Britney, we knew this would happen." The banette said. He turned to me. "You won't remember us, because of what happened. You were in a huge accident that caused your memory to be lost. The pills Britney was speaking about were to help with your memory but they didn't work and only made you worse."

I nodded slowly, taking this in. Britney now spoke.

"Let me introduce us. My name is Britney Spectre and this is my husband Harrold Spectre. This may be a little weird to hear but we are your adoptive parents. Your name is…"

She hesitated.

"Evelyn." Harrold finished. "Your old name was Evelyn Gold-Thorn but it's now Evelyn Spectre. Before the accident you were babied and would call us mom and dad. I know that sounds weird but we'll work through this."

"I guess it is a bit sudden, but I believe you." I replied. "I mean I can't remember anything so whatever you tell me I'll try to do."

"You seem eerily calm about this Em- Evelyn." Britney spluttered. "Are you sure you are alright?"

I nodded my head with a small smile.

"You have no reason to lie, so whatever you say, I'll do it to get things exactly how they were."

Britney started to tear up. She scooped me up in her arms and kissed me lightly on the cheek and forehead. I squealed as Harrold started to tickle me.

"We don't deserve an angel like you." Britney praised. She swung me around and I giggled.

"Mom, I'm dizzy!" I cried in delight. Her breath hitched and she paused with a grin.

"After the accident I never thought you would say that again. I blame myself so much for the accident."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harrold's smile drop.

* * *

Oscar didn't think anything could make his heart ache more than when Emily told him he was a villain in her eyes after he joined Team Aqua. After he returned to Oldale Town with Kevin and told Francine what happened, that changed.

Kevin had called the police reluctantly after Francine had screamed at him. She then collapsed on her bed and wailed loudly. Oscar tried to comfort her, but she had told him to just leave her alone. Her sobs echoed in the house, and Oscar found himself too tearing up.

When the police arrived, Oscar was not answering anyone's questions he was crying so much. Ashley and Jake had come to scold him but the sight of him breaking down stopped them in their tracks. He wouldn't even let them hug him. They all knew that the only person that could help him stop crying was not there.

The Oldale Police Force (including Oliver who had been very angry when he had returned home early) contacted the warehouse in Slateport City, but they said they hadn't caught either of the people who broke into the warehouse. Oscar had gotten a telling off for that, as did Kevin, but the news only served to make Emily's adoptive parents panic more.

The morning after wasn't any better. Oscar had stayed over with his parents and he was still inconsolable. He wouldn't eat and the only way he got any sleep was exhausting himself by crying. Kevin had also stayed over and was receiving a visit from a member of the HAA. Oscar hadn't talked to anyone and didn't get the chance to ask if Kevin could get adopted by his parents.

The whole house was sombre and quiet without Emily. And even the usually bright Francine was depressed. Oliver was sure that Emily had used the opportunity to run away and was never coming back. He blamed himself for not being there for her.

The whole town and beyond heard the tragic news. All HAA offices were alerted to where she last was and her appearance, but even they couldn't help the situation: they were looking for many other children on the run.

Not only did the HAA know about this, but also many children. Ryan and April being two of them. They were at a play group when the TV blared with the headline.

April shot Ryan a look, and he just shrugged.

"I'm telling you. Britney and Harrold are wackos." He said. April pulled a shocked face. He looked at her confused. "What?"

"It didn't say it was them. She was in Slateport when she disappeared."

"Oh. I still think it's them."

April sighed. Then she smirked.

"You're going to help me find her."

He groaned.

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You. Are." She snapped. "Or I'll tell your mother that Emily and her family know all about how you're being treated."

His face paled.

"B-but my mom told me not to t-tell anyone." He stuttered.

"Well, then." April smirked. "You'll just have to help me."

The boy rolled his eyes, and scowled. April smiled at this, but it soon faded at the thought of Emily in trouble.

 _I know we only just met,_ she thought, _but I'm worried about you. You were so nice to me. Please be alright._

* * *

It was weird at first to see myself in a baby-styled onesie, but Britney and Harrold mollycoddled me so much, I didn't have much of a say. A pacifier was tied in my mouth for the most of the day besides when a bottle of warm milk was shoved into my mouth.

I was in Britney's arms being cuddled tightly with a bottle of milk in my mouth, when a loud banging noise came from the front door. The leavanny looked over at her husband, and he walked over to where the loud noise was coming from.

Britney whipped the bottle out of my mouth, and before I could ask what was happening, a pacifier was popped into my mouth and the ribbon tied tightly around my head. I tried to shove it out and struggled against Britney's tight hold. She shushed me firmly and headed to the nearest bathroom.

I heard voices come from the hallways, but they were soon shut off as Britney closed the door, and locked it. She then opened a side door that had the words, 'DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES'. She then locked that door behind her too and sat me down on the floor. As she was fiddling with a control box, I turned round to see what was behind me.

And what was behind me was frighteningly familiar. _Since when did bassinets have arms?_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

 **Sorry this chapter was late. I got logged out of the laptop and I also lost some inspiration but I'm back baby!**

* * *

I started to really struggle against Britney's grip as we approached the bassinet. Something about it made me extremely nervous, and I didn't want to go anywhere near the evil-looking machine.

"Evelyn!" Cried Britney, making me jump. "This behaviour is not acceptable. Stay still!"

I started to wail through my pacifier, and I tugged at it. Britney shushed me and started to rock me. I continued to struggle against her grip and I swung my arms wildly. If I had looked at myself, I would have looked like a toddler having a tantrum.

Whilst my arms were flailing about, my hand struck Britney on the head. It wasn't a hard slap but I instantly stopped my panicking and stared at her, a sense of fear brewing in my mind. Her face went disturbingly calm, as she sat me down on a nearby table. I tried to say sorry through the pacifier, but I just ended up tearing up.

Britney silently started to undress me, leaving me in just my diaper. Then she then removed that too, and laid me across her knee on my stomach. My breathing started to become heavy as I realised what she was about to do. She raised her arm high and I braced myself.

Then she hit me.

Again and again she struck me, making me scream. However the pacifier was so tightly wound round my mouth, no sound came out. All I could do was bite tightly on the pacifier. Tears ran down my eyes in a constant stream. I continued to wince and groan in pain, until she stopped, and my skin was red raw.

She continued to stay silent, and she placed me into the scary bassinet. She then searched over the outside, until she pressed a button. Six arms shot out of the bassinet and surrounded me. Tears still clouded my eyes as the arms started to powder, lotion and wipe me. They then dressed me in a diaper thick enough to mop up an ocean of water. I could barely move around as I was dressed in another fairly over the top outfit.

The bassinet slid forward, and I slid down into Britney's arms. I couldn't look at her at all as we walked back. I felt so betrayed, and yet I couldn't understand why.

 _Was she like this before the accident?_ I wondered. _Maybe she was, and I'm just being a nuisance._

Britney and I headed to the main living room, and she sat me down on the sofa. She untied my pacifier from my mouth, and for a moment I rubbed my mouth in pain.

"Evelyn, I'm so sorry I had to do that." Britney said. I was shocked to hear she sounded so sincere. "But you need to be better behaved and-"

"I'm so sorry!" I cried. She looked on in shock, as I started to cry all over again. "I'm being such a horrible child. I really am sorry. That bassinet looked really scary and then you hit me and I freaked out."

"Well then," Britney said. "You have learned your lesson."

I nodded my head vigorously. She smiled and stroked my cheek tenderly.

"However," she said, placing me on her knee. "You aren't being as baby-like as you were before. It really is hard for me and Harrold to adapt to your memory being gone if you act different."

"So you want me to act more like a baby?" I asked.

"Yes, I knew you would understand. You are such a bright little girl. You're my little angel."

She placed the pacifier in my mouth, and I braced for it to be tied around my head. But to my surprise, Britney simple tied it around my neck, so that if it fell, it would just fall onto my chest. This made me relieved and I snuggled into Britney.

Then the door to the living room swung open. It made a loud noise, which startled me and Britney held me close.

"What is the meaning of this?" She questioned the pokemon walking in.

I saw a swampert, an absol and an umbreon stormed into the room. Their gaze was fixed on me and Britney. The swampert spoke first.

"Mistress Britney, we are here today because my daughter, Emily Aquaheart, went missing yesterday."

"And you are accusing me?" Britney asked, horrified.

"No, we are not. We are just wondering if you know anything. Anyone Emily has come into contact with is a suspect, but with a quick search of your home we can remove you from the list."

I could practically see the steam pouring out of Britney's ears.

"How dare you even think that I would do such a thing!"

"May we have a look at the child in your arms and her adoption papers please?" The umbreon asked, his calm manner melting away fast.

"If she isn't Emily, and we have no evidence to suggest Emily is in here, then we shall leave." The absol said.

All three of the pokemon seemed eerily familiar. But their harsh tone was scaring me. Britney was reluctant to put me down, but she placed me down onto the floor. She then removed my bonnet.

"If I can remember correctly, Emily had blue eyes and dark brown hair. This child, whose name is Evelyn has black hair and violet eyes." Britney said firmly.

The umbreon and swampert knelt down and took a closer look at me. I shuffled back, afraid of them. They looked at my hair and eyes, as did I. I didn't realise I had black hair. I didn't know what I looked like, and hadn't given it much thought.

The swampert gave a huge sigh and directed the other two to search the house. Britney swooped me up and cuddled me tight whilst they did. My pacifier fell out of my mouth as I spoke.

"Mommy, I'm scared." I murmured.

"I know, angel. But the mean pokemon will be gone soon."

Harrold then entered the room, a tired expression on his face. Britney smiled as best she could at him. He held out his arms to me, and I mirrored him. Britney chuckled and handed me over to the puppet pokemon. He cradled me close, and I snuggled close to him.

"Daddy, what are those pokemon doing?" I asked.

"A girl is missing and they're searching all the houses in Hoenn to find her. They love her, but not as much as we love you."

The swampert gave us a suspicious look at that comment. The other two pokemon then entered the room. The swampert looked at them with a desperate expression. They shook their heads and the swampert looked crestfallen.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Have a nice day." He said, before leaving the room.

"Now I'm sure you are hungry my little angel." Harrold said, tickling my tummy. I squealed and giggled. "I'll get the chef to whip up something for you to eat before you go to bed."

"But it's really early." I moaned. "I'm not tired."

"Alright then, after dinner I'll play with you and read you a bedtime story. Deal?"

"Okay, daddy. Deal."

Britney looked on in pride at seeing us two together. Harrold bounced me up and down as we made our way to the dining room.

"Now what do you want for dinner?" He asked me.

"Pizza!" I exclaimed, making him laugh.

"You can't have pizza, dearie. That's not healthy. What baby food would you like?"

I paused. _I have to eat baby food?! Well, I guess if I want to please my parents._

"How about some mashed potatoes and veggie baby food?" He suggested. It didn't sound nice, but I was willing to try it. I nodded and Harrold told the butler what I wanted.

Harrold then placed me into the high chair and tied a bib around my neck. The butler brought a little bowl with a spoon and a green mush in it. I stuck my tongue out as Harrold placed the bowl on the high chair table. He picked up the spoon and scooped a little bit onto it. I moved my head out of the way as he tried to place it into my mouth.

"Come on, angel." Harrold pleaded. "You can have some desert afterwards if you eat it."

I reluctantly opened my mouth and he guided the spoon into my trembling mouth. I bit down and tasted the food. The taste wasn't bad but the texture made me want to vomit. I tried to swallow, but it was difficult. Harrold held up a sippy cup of water and I gratefully took a large gulp of water. It helped, and I was ready for the next mouthful.

Soon enough I had finished the bowl, and Harrold was praising me.

"Well done my little angel! I know that might have been tough, but now you can have your ice cream."

"Yay!" I exclaimed. Harrold laughed.

Then he fed me the vanilla ice cream, the cool texture a lot more pleasant than the baby food.

"Time for a bedtime story!" Harrold said excitedly, once I had finished my desert. "Which one is your favourite?"

One story stood out against all, and I had a very strong feeling towards it.

"Hansel and Gretel, please."

* * *

"I know this is a destressing time for you, Francine." Melina soothed, rubbing Francine's back. "You are so brave."

Francine had gotten past the weeping stage. She now just stared at the walls silently. This was far more worrying for Oliver and her parents, since the lopunny would barely answer to them. Francine blamed herself entirely for Emily's disappearance.

However, all four children visiting the house that day including Peter, knew something was up. Emily wouldn't just run away, and they knew that. Oscar and Ryan were convinced she was kidnapped.

"I don't know." Peter said. "That's a big accusation to make."

"But her running away doesn't make sense at all." April pressed. "Peter, do you honestly believe she would run away?"

The bunnelby looked stumped.

"Maybe it was something to do with her flashbacks?" He offered.

"There was nothing in the streets to trigger one." Oscar argued. "And even so she wouldn't run away if she remembered her past."

"And why's that?" Snapped Ryan suspiciously. "How do you know so much about her past?"

"Because I just do, alright?" Barked back Oscar. April and Peter shared a look. Ryan fell silent, but it was clear to the other kids he was still itching to find the answer.

"So what are we going to do then?" April asked, trying to ease the tension.

"I don't exactly want to go sneaking out again." Oscar said. "My parents were the exact opposite of happy when they found out I snuck out."

"I still think the Spectre's have something to do with it." Ryan commented.

"But Oliver checked their house and they have another kid, not Emily." Peter said.

"You're as dumb as Oliver if you believe that." Ryan retorted, making Peter scowl. "They obviously have something to do with her disappearance. But they wouldn't have done it themselves; they would have got someone else to do it. Was there anything suspicious whilst you were breaking into the warehouse?"

"We weren't breaking in." Oscar mumbled. "But yeah, we were being followed by a van I think. But it didn't really follow us all the way there."

"Boom." Ryan smirked. "That van had the pokemon who kidnapped Emily. They obviously hung back."

Oscar then seemed to realise something.

"Kevin said a zoroark came over and said he was illegally parked on the spot and needed to move. Kevin didn't think too much of it, and only moved to another street near where we were. But then I saw the same van leaving that very space very quickly."

"They definitely kidnapped her." Ryan said. "I guarantee it."

"By the way, how is Kevin?" April asked.

"My mom is adopting him into the family, thankfully. So what are we going to do?"

"We need to sneak out again, unfortunately." April said.

"But we're going to have to wait until your parents are better and trust you more." Ryan said.

"I can't stand the thought of Emily being away from my sister any more than a couple of days." Pleaded Peter. "We need to act now."

"Where would we go?" April inquired.

"The Spectre household of course. If they do have her, we will find out when their guard is down."

The three other kids' eyes widened.

"But their security will be hard to get past." Oscar pointed out.

"Weren't you in Team Aqua?" Ryan brought up. In response the boy's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, but I'm trying to put my past behind me." Oscar hissed.

"By sneaking out and letting Emily get kidnapped?" Jeered Ryan.

Oscar launched himself at the boy. April rushed forward and tried her best to hold him down.

"Ryan! That was uncalled for!" April growled. Thankfully the kids were gathered in Emily's room so the parents weren't listening. "Alright! Tomorrow night we will all sneak out and meet at my house. I live near the Spectres. We will sneak in and if we see Emily within a few hours, we take her back and go. If not, we leave immediately. Got it?"

A chorus of responses sounded out, and April just shook her head and sighed. Peter looked uncomfortable.

"Um, April?" He asked. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes Peter?"

"I don't know how to sneak out." He said.

Ryan snorted, and April smacked him round the head. He sulked off to his parents and she turned back to the bunnelby.

"You just leave without them knowing. I'll teach you everything I know."

For the rest of the day, April taught Peter how to sneak out. The bunnelby was surprised at how it came so easily to the girl. She was reluctant to share her backstory, but he could make a pretty good guess. The bunnelby was nervous, as he had never gone behind his parents' back before. However, he was prepared to do anything for his niece.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

* * *

After Britney had hit me that afternoon, I was cautious around her. Harrold treated me less like a baby, so I felt a lot more comfortable around my father. After dinner, I was given some warm milk to drink by leavanny. Surprisingly, I was a lot more tired than I thought I was, because as soon as I finished the bottle and my head hit my pillow I was out like a light. I didn't even need Harrold to read me a bedtime story.

I woke up in my bed my duvet wound tightly round my body. It was like sleeping on a cloud, so it was hard for me to get out of bed. Fortunately as a baby I didn't need to get out on my own, so I stayed snoozing in my crib until Britney walked in. I had hoped Harrold would have come to wake me up, but I wanted to forget what happened and actually get to know Britney.

"Morning sweetie. Did you have a nice sleep?"

I was about to respond like a normal child, but then remembered she had requested for me to speak like a baby.

"Yes, mommy." I replied.

She opened the velvet curtains and the bright sunlight poured in through the window. I scrunched my eyes tight and groaned. I heard Britney's giggles fill the room, and she pulled off my duvet, revealing the orange sleeper I was wearing. It made me look like a prisoner. She picked me up gently and rocked me about.

"Today, daddy is out working so we are going to have a play day!"

I internally groaned, but beamed on the outside.

Britney then headed to the bathroom next door, and my breath hitched as we entered another side room with the mechanical bassinet. I stayed as still as possible, my eyes wide and glued to the torture machine. The leavanny placed me into the machine, and pressed the button once again. The arms shot out and cleaned me up. I hadn't realised I had wet my diaper during the night, so the hand took longer cleaning me up. It felt a lot less horrifying the second time, and before I knew it, I was back in Britney's arms.

"Good girl." She praised. I looked around and saw my reflection in the mirror. It was a onesie to look like a sewaddle, and I silently looked on at how cute it was. "You look gorgeous. Just like a little seedling."

She bounced me up and down for a while, and then we she walked out of the bathroom, with me in her arms.

"Time for breakfast." Said Britney in a sing song voice. "And I have got you the sweetest porridge to eat."

I didn't have my pacifier in, so I stuck my tongue out. However, Britney didn't see, and she just placed me down into my high chair. She then strapped a bib tightly around my neck, and sat down next to me. A beautifly flew over to us and handed the leavanny a bowl of porridge. The bug pokemon then smiled uneasily at me, and I grinned back. She seemed nervous for some reason.

"Silvia, you may go." Britney commanded sternly. Silvia nodded and flew quickly out of the room. "Now open your mouth, Evelyn."

My lips didn't budge from being tightly sealed, and I folded my arms. Britney tried to guide the spoon filled with porridge into my mouth, but I dodged my head out of the way. She attempted a few more times, getting increasingly agitated each time.

"Evelyn." She growled in a warning tone, making me gulp. "Don't make me spank you again."

My mouth shot open at the memory, and the spoon was plunged into my mouth. It tasted gross, and I tried not to gag at it. Swallowing was the worst part, as I wasn't sure if it would come back up. She continuously fed me the porridge until it was all gone, and I was filled up with the watery breakfast.

"Good girl!" The leavanny exclaimed, pinching my cheeks and giggling.

The leavanny carried me upstairs, before stopping at a bright pink door. A wooden sign hung from the handle, with 'Nursery' engraved on it. She opened the door and the room made my mouth drop open, and my pacifier fall out.

Toys were strewn about across the floor, all in different shapes and sizes. Dollhouses were placed in the corners of the room, each one bigger and more detailed than the previous one. Plushies adorned the shelves as did story books. It looked like baby paradise, and I started to smile excitedly in Britney's arms. She chuckled, and placed me onto the floor.

I rushed about, not knowing where to go first. Eventually I settled on the largest dollhouse, and I opened the walls. The room were decorated so much they looked like they could actually be liveable. Small wooden pokemon toys were placed inside, and I picked up two that caught my interest.

A lopunny and a swampert.

Britney sat down next to me, and nervously took them out of my hand. I looked on, confused.

"Wouldn't you rather play with legendary pokemon?" She asked anxiously. She held up groudon and I took it happily. But the lopunny and swampert toys were still in the back of my mind.

 _Why did I pick up those ones first? What's so special about them?_

I wracked my brain, but nothing came up, so I shoved it off and continued to play with Britney. She was surprisingly playful and childish for a strict parent. We set up families for a while before we made the legendaries fight.

"Your power is no match for me!" I declared with a giggle, as I held up kyogre. Britney held up groudon and hit it slightly.

"I am so much more powerful than you, kyorgre!" Britney said in return, making her voice deeper. I giggled loudly.

"Both of you are puny compared to me!" Said a voice from behind us. We turned round and saw Harrold in a suit and tie, holding a wooden figure of rayquaza he had picked up from one of the other doll houses.

He made it swoop down towards us and we squealed. He picked me up swiftly and I giggled as he clashed the dragon-flying type with the water type in my hand.

"You're home early dear." Britney said, standing up and stretching from being sat down for so long. She gave his a kiss on the cheek, and he grinned.

"Well the meetings I had were just about the recent break in at Slateport City."

"Oh." Replied the leavanny. "We need to talk about that Harrold. I think now may be a good time."

Harrold placed me down onto the ground and Britney turned to me.

"I'm just going to have a little chat with Daddy. You stay here and play some more, okay?"

"Okay mommy." I responded. She smiled and followed Harrold out of the room.

I sat down for a few seconds, picking up toys and putting them back down again. The curiosity was pounding away at my mind, and I couldn't help but want to listen to what they were talking about.

 _But if I'm caught, Britney will hurt me again. Should I take the risk?_

Fear seemed to leave my mind as I carefully sneaked out of the nursery. Britney and Harrold were talking in their bedroom next door, so I leaned outside the door to hear what they were saying.

"But why would she and that boy be at one of our warehouses? In Slateport City no less!" I heard Britney cry.

"I'm not sure, Brit. But I'm more curious as to who were the boy and the lucario in the van."

"Didn't Ethan say that the boy was her friend?"

"Yes, but why would he be at the warehouse? She may have wanted to check out our company, but what about that boy?"

"I don't have a clue."

"And a lucario was seen helping them. What pokemon would help such an act of vandalism?"

I heard Harrold sigh and sit on the edge of the bed.

"We need to make sure she doesn't suddenly try to run away. I mean, she could remember everything! When we first went to the nursery she picked up a lopunny and swampert." Britney said, stress laced in her voice.

"Aside from that, what were you going to do about Emily's day-care?" Harrold asked, trying to change the subject.

 _Who's Emily?_

"She is not leaving the house under any circumstances! I will get a private tutor if I have to. Although, I am considering a nanny for the dear. Otherwise I'll just play with her all day. She loves the nursery. And it's Evelyn, not Emily."

"You can't keep her here. That's more suspicious than taking her outdoors. I thought you wanted to take her to the baby parlour party tomorrow?"

"I did but…"

"But nothing. Think about Evelyn. She won't like being kept here like a prisoner."

I quickly snuck away, holding my breath in hope that I wouldn't make a sound. As I sat back down in front of the dollhouse, my mind whirred thinking of what my parents said.

 _My name is Emily? And I was sneaking around a warehouse? None of that makes sense. Why does Britney not want me to go outside?_

But before I could finish that train of thought, Britney and Harrold burst into the room, making me jump slightly.

"Time for lunch!" Britney exclaimed. I groaned inwardly.

 _Not another horrible meal._

Harrold picked me up, and placed my pacifier gently into my mouth. He stroked my cheek tenderly and rocked me side to side.

"I have instructed the chef to make you some mashed potatoes, some vegetables and gravy for your lunch, Evelyn." Harrold said.

I grinned and said 'yay' through my pacifier. Britney shot him a glare, but he just ignored her.

The banette placed me down into my high chair. An azumaril maid came up with the plate of hot food, and Harrold took it gratefully. The pokemon stared at me for a second, a look of worry evident on her face, before she turned away and hurried out of the dining room.

 _Why do the servants look at me like that? Is it because I lost my memory?_

Harrold started to feed me the food, and Britney slowly munched at a sandwich. I wolfed down the meal, and burped rather loudly afterwards. I blushed brightly as Harrold chuckled, and Britney smiled.

"Thank you daddy for that yummy meal." I said, putting my pacifier back into my mouth. "I'm full now."

"Good." Harrold said. "Maybe now, I can have a little play with you, and we'll let mommy have a rest."

Britney smiled brightly at him and continued eating her sandwich as Harrold carried me up to the nursery again. Before long, the room darkened with the evening. Yawns were passed around between me and Harrold, before he decided it was time for bed. I hadn't had any dinner, so he ordered the chef to cook up some toast with chocolate spread.

"Thanks dad." I said, as I finished the slice.

"No problem Em- Evelyn." He corrected himself. "Oh and your mother wanted you to have some warm milk. I'll go get it."

He left me in the room alone. With this time, I started to really think again about what they were talking about.

 _So my name is Emily, maybe, and I sneaked out with a boy to a warehouse in Slateport City with the aid of a lucario. Somehow that doesn't add up in my mind. It sounds familiar, but somewhat false._

Harrold then walked in, making me look up and try to leave my mind. He picked me up from the high chair, and stuck a bottle of warm milk in my mouth silently. I sucked on it. It tasted weird. Beyond the taste of normal milk, there was a slight bitter aftertaste.

I continued to drink it, and my eyelids closed suddenly. I couldn't open them, and I just felt heavy and tired. Soon, my mind was in between awake and asleep, and I panicked slightly.

 _Wait, was I really this tired a few minutes ago?_

Then my thoughts were lost to slumber.

* * *

As April slipped out of her bedroom window, she stumbled and hit Ryan on the head, as he and the other two boys were waiting below her.

"Hey!" He hissed. She smirked, but apologized.

"Britney and Harrold's house is only a few minutes from here. Come on." She whispered. The boys followed her closely, keeping in the shadows.

Peter was clutching at his ears nervously. He was at the back, and was meant to be the ears of the group. The bunnelby had never snuck out of his house before, and was skittishly following the humans in front.

"Here we are." April announced, quietly to the rest of the group. Oscar and Peter inspected the house, being the two that hadn't been there before.

"They sure are rich." Peter remarked, a little too loudly.

"Sh!" Ryan shushed.

"Sorry." The bunnelby apologized in a quieter voice.

"The back gate has a tree hanging down over it." Ryan said. "Is that where we're heading?"

April nodded her head affirmatively. They made their way around the gate, making sure no one spotted them. When they spotted the short leaning Birch tree she expertly scaled the trunk. She swung down from the branches like a mankey and the boys followed, trying to be as good as her but failing. April couldn't help but giggle and snicker at the boys as they tumbled down off the tree.

"Come on, boys." She pressed. "It won't be long before the servants here us."

The boys all huffed and walked after her, groaning about landing on their knees and backs. Peter wasn't as hurt as the other two boys, as he had adrenaline running through his veins. As they approached the house, April whipped out some binoculars and checked each window, before she focused on one in particular.

"There it is!" She exclaimed quietly. "She's in there, I can see a bedroom for a baby."

Oscar winced. He had hoped she wasn't being heavily babied, but it looked like his hope was futile.

The group approached the window, and looked up to see it was all the way on the second floor. The window looked bolted shut.

"How are we going to get into the room?" Oscar asked.

Peter had an idea.

"How about we hold each other up and lean against the wall?" He suggested.

Oscar gazed at the bunnelby. Peter was around 5 and half feet after he had had the growth enhancers and, being an older teenager.

"You go first then, Peter." Oscar said. He nodded and leaned up against the wall.

The bunnelby lowered his ears and helped Ryan up next. The boy stood, balancing on Peter's ears, and then April climbed up after. They wobbled about, and it looked like they were about to tumble over, but Peter strained his ears to balance the group. Finally, Oscar climbed up. Ryan and April grumbled in annoyance as he placed his feet on their heads.

The raven haired boy made his way up, and just about managed to grab onto the window. He pulled himself up with a heave and a huff, and sat on the window's tiny ledge. He fiddled around with the window, trying to find somewhere to open it.

April just below him whispered up,

"I have a hair pin you can use. Here."

She used one hand to slide it out of her ponytail and threw it up to the boy. He caught it and shoved it into the lock. After wiggling it around a bit, he heard a small clicking sound, and the window opened slowly. He peered into the room and saw the heavy decorations adorning the walls. He cringed as he saw the large crib Emily was sleeping in. However, to his surprise, she had black hair instead of brown.

He jumped in and rushed over to the girl, being careful not to make too much noise. He looked into the crib and saw the girl adorned in a pink onesie, a pink bonnet, booties and mittens and a large pacifier in her mouth. He almost gagged at seeing his friend in such a state.

"Emily." He whispered, shaking the girl's sleeping form. "Wake up."

However, the girl remained asleep. Oscar continued to shake the girl, until he heard footsteps pounding along the corridor. He dived into a nearby wardrobe. He heard voices come from outside the door to the room. The door then opened.

"I swear I heard something, Harrold." He heard a feminine voice say.

"It was nothing dear. Look, Evelyn's asleep."

 _Evelyn?_

He heard a sigh echo across the room.

"Okay, Harrold. You're right. I'm just a little nervous for our new little baby."

 _She's not a baby!_

"Well she's had her special milk, so she shouldn't wake up for a good few hours."

 _What? They put her to sleep?!_

Then the two pokemon exited the room, and Oscar left the confines of the closet. He thought for a moment.

 _How do I get Emily out of here? She's been put to sleep, so I can't exactly wake her up. Maybe I should just carry her._

Oscar reached into the crib and tried to carry Emily. But she was only a few inches shorter than him, and just as heavy as him, so he himself couldn't carry her on his own. He decided to push down the crib walls, and they slid down easily, making his sigh in relief that one thing had gone right. He picked Emily up bridal position. He stumbled around, trying to balance.

However, Emily proved too heavy for him, and he fell to the ground, making a loud crash. Footsteps pounded against the halls, and the door swung open to reveal Britney and Harrold, a horrified expression on their faces.

"Who are you?!" Cried Harrold.

Britney rushed forward and tried to grab Emily out of Oscar's arms. He backed away.

"Give me back Evelyn you horrid child!" She growled. He turned red with anger.

"Her name is Emily!" He shouted back. "And she isn't yours. You kidnapped her!"

"How dare you suggest that!" Barked back Britney. "I will have you arrested for breaking and entering!"

All this shouting awoke Emily from her sleep, and although she had ingested a lot of sleep serum, her body still woke up from the sudden movement and loud noises. She mumbled through her pacifier and Oscar gasped and looked down happily at her.

"Emily!" He exclaimed happily.

"Who… are you?" She asked, panic rising in her mind.

Oscar's heart skipped a beat.

"See?" Britney declared, triumphantly. "If she was Emily she'd know who you are!"

"But… but… but…" Oscar spluttered. He placed Emily onto the floor. She shot up and into Britney's arms. The leavanny held her close, and Oscar looked on in disbelief.

"You've… you've done something to her!" Oscar screamed. "I know she's Emily! Oliver might not have recognised her, but I do!"

Britney growled at him, whilst Harrold looked torn.

"Emily, please." Oscar begged.

Emily looked at the raven haired boy, trying to wrack her brain for an answer. Her mind went blank again and again, until a single thought entered, like a shining light through the darkness.

"Ozzy?"

* * *

I had no clue why I said that. I didn't even know the boy's actual name. I only saw the nickname Ozzy to match his face. But this boy seemed to get excited at this, and I jumped out of Britney's arms.

"Mom, why do I know this boy's name?" I asked the now trembling leavanny. She looked nervously over at Harrold.

Ozzy grabbed my hand and backed away from the couple. Britney tried to grab me, but I jumped back.

"Evelyn?" She said in a warning tone. "Come away from that nasty boy _now_."

I startled to tremble at hearing her sound so dangerous. I let go of the boy's hand and walked towards Britney, making her smile victoriously. I turned around and mouthed a 'sorry' towards him.

He looked crushed, but undeterred. He raced towards me, and his face met with mine. Our lips combined, and I stood there for a moment, my eyes wide. Then I sunk into the kiss. My eyes closed, and I felt nothing but bliss for a few seconds, before I was ripped away from Ozzy.

I was in Britney's grasp and she threw me back behind her in a rage. I tumbled to the floor with a cry, and hit my head on the floor. Black dots entered my vision, before I blacked out completely.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

* * *

Oscar had never run so fast in all his life. He practically jumped out of Emily's window onto Ryan's shoulders making the grumpy boy cry out in shock.

"Oscar!" He hissed. But the raven haired boy ignored him and continued to climb down.

Ryan hopped off, and then followed by April. They looked at him confused, before they heard a voice coming from the window above them.

"Guards! After those brats!"

At the sound of Britney's angry voice, the rest of the children started to bolt across the grassy estate. Even now Ryan was upset at the sight they saw at the window. Britney was cradling a sleeping Emily, the girl looking sickeningly like a frail infant. The boy didn't even tease Oscar as the black haired boy burst into tears. He hugged him tight, and aided him in climbing up the tree and escaping.

April was, too, upset, but she was more concerned about getting caught then helping Oscar. If her mother were to find out she had snuck out, she would be severely punished.

 _I'm so sick of this stupid babying. I want my real parents back. I want to see my older brother again._

The girl looked out to see a large forest next to the Spectre's estate.

 _I packed enough food and water for a long trip. I could last another month if I had to._

The three boys were ahead of her now, making their way along the outside of the gate in the shadows. They'd never even notice if she'd slip out into the woods.

 _Just run and never go back._

She gave a quiet sigh and headed towards the trees.

 _I'm sorry Iris and Benedict, but my choice has been made. I will find my parents. And Emily's too._

* * *

I was almost scared to get out of bed the next morning. My body trembled as I awoke, remembering the night before. My diaper felt heavy and wet, so I couldn't stay in bed all morning, but I could hardly get out on my own.

I stood up in the crib, my head just reaching past the bars. My eyes scanned the room. Any remanence of the boy who came into my room that night was gone. I even noticed a small lock on the bars of my crib. I reached down and started to fiddle with it. However, the door to my room at that moment opened, and I quickly fell back into my crib.

A sense of dread filled the pit of my stomach as Britney entered my room. She had on a red shirt and some plain jeans on. I was surprised at the casual outfit, as she normally had on expensive looking dresses. She smiled brightly at the sight of me, and she promptly unlocked my crib. She, too, couldn't reach over the bars to pick me up. I didn't recall the bars being so tall, but I supposed Britney had changed the height after the previous night.

"Good morning, my little angel. I trust you had a good night's sleep after the intrusion last night." She greeted, cheerily.

She scooped up my shaking form and cuddled me tightly, before walking out of the room with me in her arms. She led me into the bathroom next door, and then into the side room once again. I simply closed my eyes as she laid me down onto the bassinet and pressed the button. However she must have changed the setting because it did not dress me like the last few times I had been placed in it. It just left me in a new diaper, and with nothing else on. Britney then picked me up before taking me back to my room.

"Today, I am taking you to a baby party. It's more of a casual event, so I thought you'd like to wear something a little more practical when you play with the other babies."

I looked on mildly happy as she sat me down on the floor and started to rummage through my closet full of baby clothes. I raised my eyebrows at a few of them, and I hoped that I would not be wearing any of them anytime soon. Britney finally picked out a purple bodysuit and a pair of denim dungarees. A smile made its way onto my face at the sight of the normal-looking outfit. Britney then pulled out a purple flower headband, but it didn't faze me, as I was so glad to not wear another onesie.

Britney started to then dress me, and I happily played along, amusing her with baby-like giggles and squeals. This seemed to excite the leavanny and she hugged me tightly when she had finished dressing me. She even placed some cute little purple doll shoes on my feet.

"Someone's happy today. I'm glad you're not bothered by that awful boy. I've made sure that his parents will never let him out of their sight again." Britney said, her voice darkening at the end. I gulped.

 _I don't even want to think about what she means by that._

Britney carried me downstairs, holding me close to her chest all the way. We headed to the dining room, where my high chair was already set up with a bowl of baby food placed on the table next to it. This time it was an orangey looking paste, and when placed in my mouth tasted like fruits and berries. It was a lot more pleasant to eat and I happily swallowed every spoonful of it that Britney fed me.

"That was yummy!" I squealed in delight, making the leavanny giggle.

"Are you looking forward to the baby party, Evelyn?" She asked me as she strapped me into my stroller.

I was a little hesitant when answering, so Britney stroked my cheek tenderly.

"I know you may feel a little shy but I know you'll love it there. The parents and children are very welcoming and polite, so do try to be the same."

"Okay mommy." I replied, making her smile gleefully. She put on a straw sunhat, and pulled down the hood to give me shade from the hot sun.

We then made our way down the long driveway and out the front gates. It was the first time since 'the accident' that I was seeing outside my house. There were plenty of pokemon and their children outside in the sunshine, and most pokemon cooed and awed as they saw me. I blushed slightly at this, but soon got used the attention and I happily smiled at them. Pokemon even made passing remarks and comments that made my cheeks go red.

"You're little girl is so adorable, Britney!" A passing plusle remarked. Her husband, a salamence, nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to get my own little baby."

When we reached the town, there were even more pokemon roaming about with their babies. But before I could get a good look at all of them, Britney started to enter a building. I looked up and saw a sign that said, 'Party Parlour for Babies and Infants'.

The building was large, blue painted and had a little park at the back of it, with a few families playing on it. There was a large, welcoming glass door that swung open as we approached it. A friendly looking whiscash was at the desk, which I guessed was the reception.

"Morning Mrs Spectre." He greeted, then looked down at me. "This must be Evelyn. Hello little darling."

"Good morning…" I squinted at his name badge. "Jeremy."

"Aww, isn't she precious." The water type replied. "The party is on the second floor, Mrs Spectre. Have a good time you two."

"Thank you, Jeremy." Replied Britney, before wheeling me down the hall and into an elevator.

When we reached the second floor and entered the party room, my jaw dropped to the floor. This party had to be the most disturbing thing I had ever seen, including what I couldn't remember from my past. There had to be about 20 human children in the large party room but none of them were stood up or walking. They were all on the floor crawling, in baby bouncers, baby walkers or in their parent's arms. And each of them was wearing horrifyingly embarrassing clothing. Most of them seemed to be too mortified to talk to anybody, but their parents didn't seem to mind as they mollycoddled them. Balloons were strewn about across the room, and streamers were hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a birthday party for an infant. The thing that caught my attention most was that the play areas were cornered off by a large gate, with parents watching like it was some sort of TV show.

Britney wheeled me over to a raichu and dusclops couple, who had a little girl in a baby walker chair beside them, with toys and dangling teddies decorated on the frame. There was one spare next to her, so Britney unclipped me from my stroller and placed me carefully into it. She then placed a pacifier in my mouth and she seated herself next to the couple. I awkwardly looked over at the girl, and she shyly continued to play with the toys on her chair.

I looked around the huge room and saw plenty of other things for children to do: there was a large sandpit, a face paint booth (which looked actually quite fun), a mat with paper and paints on it for arts and crafts (being watched over by a stern looking crobat) and an area that appeared to be for children talking. However not many parents appeared pleased their child was talking like a normal adult. But it seemed the humans were revealed that they didn't have to talk like a baby.

Britney's voice brought me out of my train of thought.

"How is dear Laci with the new babying?" She said, sipping on some steaming tea she had just poured.

I looked over at Laci, but she just kept looking at her lap. The dusclops spoke first, her voice sounding very upper class and haughty.

"Oh Laci was at first dead against it. But I stuck to it and enforce discipline. Now she is an angel and will do anything I say." She added a little laugh at the end that made my head tick with annoyance.

My gaze went back to Laci, and the girl remained silently staring at the toys in front of her. I felt awful.

"We're thinking of adopting another child, since it's in this season to have more than one." The raichu said, in a similar posh and arrogant voice. "What about you Britney? I'm sure Evelyn would love another baby to play with."

I wasn't quite sure how I felt about having another human around the house. It would have been nice to talk like normal to them, but then they'd have to suffer with me.

"I think I'm fine with just my darling Evelyn." She said with a smile directed at me. I smiled as best I could back, before she continued her conversation with a few more pokemon couples.

I turned my attention to Laci, who was now clutching at her dreadlocks as if she was nervous. She didn't look like the type of girl to be a scared and shy, but from what her parents were talking about, it seemed like the treatment she was getting was enough to break down anyone.

"Hey," I whispered through my pacifier. She looked up, her dark brown eyes revealing an introverted aura about the girl. She looked from what I could see around my age, maybe even a little younger. "Do you want to go play in the sand with me?"

She hesitated for a second, before nodding, her dreadlocks waving about. She moved about and tugged at her mother's skirt.

"I at first didn't like her hair, but I agreed it was very cute so we agreed to keep it- oh, what is it honey?"

Laci didn't speak, just pointed to the sand pit.

"Does little Laci want to play in the sand?" The dusclops asked, condescendingly. Laci seemed unfazed and nodded. Britney looked over at me.

"Do you want to as well?" She asked. I nodded too, and started to bounce about, making her smile.

Britney lifted me up out of the baby walker and onto the sand pit, whilst Laci's mother used psychic to do the same. There was a tall baby gate that blocked the children from getting out but not tall enough to stop the parents reaching the children.

Now Laci was out of the walker, I got a good look at her outfit. It was a onesie, that was decorated to look like a girafarig, along with a tail and horns. It did look cute if it weren't for tight mittens on Laci's hands and legs, restricting her movement. The legs were designed to stop her standing up, so every time she tried to, she tumbled back down. I was shocked to see such great lengths to stop her being a child.

"Oh I have a onesie like that!" Britney exclaimed, making me gulp. "But I wanted Evelyn to wear something a little more sensible since she isn't used to wearing outfits like that. It's easier to allow her to walk."

"But Britney, it's so fashionable!" A mother masquerain commented. "And it's so adorable to see my little baby tumble about. I'm currently teaching him how to walk with them, and even if it is impossible, it really feels like he is my own baby."

Britney looked thoughtful, and I started to worry she was going to conform. I looked around and saw a boy with ginger hair tumbling around in a similar onesie, and I guessed that was the masquerain's child.

I saw that Laci had already started to scoop up some sand into a bucket, and I copied her, making up a larger castle made up of smaller ones. It was quite fun and reminded me of my own childhood. My heart started to pound away as my vision blurred.

 _What's happening? And why does it feel so familiar?_

Everything faded to black, like I was in a movie theatre. I expected something to happen, but nothing did.

It was like I had drawn a blank, like I was stuck on remembering something. My head started to hurt, and I felt a migraine coming on. Light poured into my vision and the world around me came back. I shook my head slightly, and rubbed my eyes. I saw Laci was looking at me weirdly.

"What is it?" I asked her quietly.

"You just zoned out." The tanned girl replied faintly.

"Don't worry." I responded. She just nodded slightly and resumed what she was doing.

 _What did I just trigger? And why didn't it work?_

Suddenly, loud noises started to fill the room. I stood up and started to jump to look over the barrier. I saw a frosslass and a beartic sobbing, with other pokemon parents rubbing their back supportively. They stormed over to Britney, startling her. Since they were close I got a good look at them. They weren't dressed up like the other rude, fancy pokemon couples, but they seemed to be well off.

"What have you done with April?!" The frosslass cried out angrily.

I widened my eyes.

 _Iris and Benedict?_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

* * *

"Whatever do you mean, Iris?" Asked Britney, her voice surprisingly sincere.

"You know what I mean!" Spat the frosslass, taking me aback.

Britney looked back at me, and seeing my shocked expression, came over and crouched down.

"Sorry about this, my angel. I will go sort this out, while you play, okay?"

"Okay mommy." I replied. She smiled softly and kissed my forehead. She then hurried off out of view followed by the two angry ice type pokemon.

Around a minute past, and I didn't feel like playing with the sand anymore. Laci was being cuddled closely by her mother, so I wondered off alone. I decided to get my face paint as it looked quite fun. All of the children lined up had their parents holding them, but I wasn't deterred and went alone. Pokemon couples around started to whisper and look at me suspiciously.

"Why is she walking?"

"What does she think she's doing?"

"Where's her mother?"

I ignored them and continued quietly standing in line for the face paints, until the child in front of me was done. The pokemon doing the face paints, a manectric, looked at me curiously as I climbed up onto the chair.

"Where's your mommy little one?" The manectric's asked me gently.

I calmly took out my pacifier and said in reply,

"She's talking with Iris and Benedict."

"Oh." The electric type responded, seemingly taken aback by my non-baby tone. "What would you like?"

"Can I have a sewaddle to surprise my mommy?" I asked politely, to which she beamed and nodded.

She started to sort out her palettes and brushes and I sat happily on the chair. Then, she started to dab the paint on my face, with me squirming at how cold it was, making her giggle. I saw a few more pokemon parents tutting at me, but I tried my best to ignore them and focus on staying still for the manectric, whom I saw was called Gabrielle. She was very good at her job, as I saw in the mirror how much effort she put into the picture. She used her muzzle to hold the brush and she evidently had done years of practise, making me wonder if her trainer might have been a painter.

Just as she was finishing up, I started to feel uncomfortable in my lower body. I soon realised that I needed to go to the toilet, but I didn't see any potties around. It would have been the first time I had soiled my diaper in public, and my face began to blow up red.

"Done!" Gabrielle declared.

I hopped off the chair and thanked her before waddling off, crossing my legs embarrassingly. I wondered around for a few seconds, before a shadow appeared in front of me. I was suddenly swooped up and cuddled by a pokemon. I turned around and saw I had been picked up by a xatu. She smiled brightly at me, but not in a reassuring way. She without warning stuck my pacifier into my mouth and tied the ribbon tightly around the back of my head. Her eyes were then drawn to my crotch, where I could feel my insides bubbling.

"Does little Evelyn need to go poopie?" She asked condescendingly. I hesitated before nodding slightly. "Well that's not a problem."

Her eyes started to glow pink as I then felt a tickling sensation in the bottom of my tummy, and I could feel something happening that made tears well up in my eyes. She was doing something that made me soil my pants at her command. I started to dirty my diaper and in less than a minute I had completely wrecked it.

"There we go, sweetie." The xatu exclaimed. "That wasn't so hard. Now let me change you."

That wasn't so bad, if it weren't for the fact the changing mat was in view of everyone. The human children turned their heads respectively, and for that I was thankful for. However the pokemon seemed to look at me like I was performing a show. They all started to coo and giggle at me, even Gabrielle, who I had hoped wasn't like these awful pokemon couples.

The xatu undid all my clothes until I was completely naked, apart from my head band. I tried to cover up my naked body in front of all the pokemon, but the xatu soon forced down my arms and tied them down to the table. I looked up and I noticed I had even ruined the body suit and dungarees, so the xatu quickly disposed of them and pulled out a onesie that made my heart sink. It looked awfully similar to the one Laci had on, only this one was meant to look like a sewaddle. I found it amusing it matched my face paint, but it looked incredibly uncomfortable.

She then wiped me down completely, but the smell still permeated the air and made my gag through my pacifier.

"Ooh that is a bad smell!" The xatu cried, exaggerating and making the nearby pokemon laugh. She then pulled out some air freshener and sprayed it all around, making my blush heavily and tears form in my eyes at the mortifying feeling I was experiencing.

The psychic pokemon then poured out a hefty amount of baby powder down onto my crotch and rubbed it in, making me squirm. I thought that she'd make me put on a big diaper like I was already wearing but to my horror she pulled out an even thicker and bigger diaper that restricted my movement down below. She then pulled on the onesie that stopped me walking and buttoned it up tightly. She undid the straps on my arms and tied little orange mittens to my hands, that had no finger holes, so I would have trouble picking up anything. For the finishing touch, she pulled off the head band and pulled up the hood on the onesie that was shaped like the leaf on a sewaddle's head.

The xatu rocked and cuddled me, with all the pokemon parents watching us and awing. My face was bright red, and I was starting to cry at the situation, whilst the human children looked on in sympathy. Britney then entered my view, looking quite mad at the conversation she had just had. But that all dissolved when she saw me. She rushed forward and pulled me into her arms, holding me close and cooing at me.

"You look so cute my little sewaddle! Yes you do, yes you do!"

The leavanny then looked up at the xatu gratefully.

"Thank you very much, Charlotte."

She then turned back to me and held me up to Charlotte.

"Evelyn, this is your new nanny for when mommy has work to do. Mommy hates to leave you, my sweet cheeks, but mommy is very busy and mommy knows you two will be very best friends."

 _Oh great, I'm going to be spending more time with Charlotte. As if having to be a mindless baby isn't enough, now I won't be able to walk._

 _Is this really what life was like before 'the accident'? Was there even an accident?_

"Now go play with your friends, my little sewaddle." Britney said, before laying me down on the ground.

I tried to stand up, but I just tumbled to the ground. Stubbornly, I continue to try standing up, but each time I fell down. Britney and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at me, making me feel degraded. The final time I tried to strand, I succeeded and tried to walk. However I tripped over and slammed my face onto the floor. I started to cry, not only at the throbbing pain on my nose, but at all the other pokemon parents giggling and cooing at me.

"Aww," Charlotte cooed, before lifting me up. "Do you want a kiss to make it better?"

I snapped, and swung my arms wildly. I struck her on the beak again and again, screaming at me to put me down.

 _Where is this anger coming from? Whatever it is, it feels like it's been down there a while._

Britney snatched me out of Charlotte's arms, the xatu looking extremely shocked and angry I had done that. I looked down and saw through my tears some of the human children smirking at her, as if I had done something they had wanted to do for a long time.

"How dare you!" Britney screamed. I remembered what the leavanny had done the last time I had threw a tantrum and I grew fearful.

"Let me." Said Charlotte firmly, before taking me from my mother. She took me into a separate room, and all the other children looked at me sadly.

 _What is she going to do to me?_

Charlotte appeared very calm, which scared me to no end. I stayed very still in her arms, and I sucked on my pacifier in an attempt to calm my nerves. She closed the door behind her, and locked it, making me gulp. I looked around and saw the room looked oddly normal. There was a sink with a cupboard above it, a table and chair, and a bath. The latter object confused me.

Charlotte then placed me carefully on the table and silently started to undress me. She placed all my clothes, including my new diaper into a bag and left it on the table. I found myself completely naked, and I tried my best to cover up myself, whilst Charlotte started to run a bath.

 _What is she trying to do? Wash the naughtiness of me?_

Something felt off about the situation, and I watched nervously as the bath filled up with water. There was something wrong about this bath, like something was missing. I realised what was wrong too late. Charlotte picked me up, and placed me into the water.

 _The bath has no steam coming off of the water._

Immediately I screamed at the cold water surrounding my body. The pacifier that remained in my mouth blocked the sound of my cries, and I started to wail at the temperature drop. I shook at the cold water biting me. I was sure I was getting a chill from this, but it seemed Charlotte wasn't done yet. She suddenly plonked my head under the water and I squirmed, trying to hold my breath. However the suddenness of this action had proved to startle me so much, I gulped a huge breath of water. I struggled under her grip, practically drowning.

She then yanked me up by my hair and I threw up all the water I had just swallowed. I coughed and spluttered into the water, crying loudly. My tears were warmer than the water and my teeth chattered together. I held my breath as I heard Charlotte move, and this time I was prepared as she stuck my head under the water. It seemed I was down under the water longer that second time, and I was running low on breath. Thankfully, Charlotte pulled me back up out of the water.

"Do you want me to do that again?" She questioned menacingly. I shook my head firmly.

The xatu then smiled and pulled me out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around me that she got out of the cupboard, and pulled the plug on the bath. I sobbed quietly and tried my best to huddle up and retain what warmth I had left.

 _That was so much worse than spanking. Charlotte is a psychotic nanny! Somehow I doubt Britney would be bothered by what she just did. Please, let me get out of here soon. I don't think 'the accident' ever happened. Something feels wrong. It might have something to do with the boy that visited me last night, and how I recognised the two ice type pokemon earlier._

 _One thing I know for sure is that I will never hit Charlotte again. Maybe I'll just play along for now._

For the rest of the party I tried my best to stay warm in my onesie. My face paint had been washed off and I could tell Gabrielle knew what had happened. I was too tired and fed up to sit there again so I just tried to nap. It was difficult however, as I had had a pretty good night's sleep, and I wasn't tired enough. Adrenaline was running through my body still from what Charlotte did to me, so I fidgeted restlessly in a baby bouncer.

I stopped talking to everyone, including Laci, who looked as if she knew what I had gone through. Britney was slightly concerned, but glad that I had been punished accordingly. I refused to look her or Charlotte in the eye, but it seemed my new nanny was used to the silent treatment, and continued to look after a few other children.

After trying for half an hour to go to sleep, the xatu approached me with a sweet smile. I looked away from her as she picked me up. She carefully pulled my pacifier out of my mouth, and I looked up at her curiously. She then held out a bottle of milk in front of me, and I reluctantly opened my mouth. She placed into my mouth and I started to suck at it, making her giggle and rock me.

I suddenly felt very heavy, as if I couldn't lift up my limbs.

"Goodnight, my little Evelyn."

Then my eyes closed, and I couldn't open them. Slowly I fell asleep, listening to the sound of pokemon cooing at me.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

 **I'm super sorry that this is so late. I know it's overdue, but I really lost interest for a while but now I'm back... albeit only for a little while and with a shorter than usual chapter. I admit this plot was dragged out longer than intended because I didn't plan very well, but I'm trying my best to wrap up this plot up and move onto new plots for Emily's New Perspective. I have learnt so much about writing since starting this, so I hope that I will continue to grow and improve by the time I finish this story. I have received so much support and awesome reviews, and for that I couldn't be more grateful, so thank you!**

 **Now that I got that ramble out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

When I woke up, I knew that something was put into that milk, because I was back in my overly decorated crib, and it seemed like morning the next day. I was back in a onesie, mittens, booties and bonnet, and even sucking comfortably on a thick pacifier. I was ashamed to be use to this at this point, and I simply waited for either Britney or Harrold to walk in and change me out of this straight jacket.

However, it took a little longer than expected so I shuffled onto knees and attempted to stand up. I could barely move my legs with the diaper I was wearing, but I could feel the mushy mess the diaper had become. My face become a blushing scarlet, and I tried to part my legs so as not to touch the disgusting diaper between my legs. I just ended up tumbling back down onto my back and squeezing shut my leaking eyes as I heard a squish.

Then I heard the door creak open.

"Evelyn?"

I groaned quietly through my pacifier, and looked up to the approaching xatu. She smiled down at me and surrounded my body in a pink glow. I started to float over to the changing table but not before I hovered in front of her beak and she gave my behind a whiff. It was long and exaggerated, and only served to make me more annoyed.

"Ooh! Who's a stinky winky baby girl?" She asked in a high pitched voice. "You are! Yes you are!"

I was placed firmly on the changing table, and a loud squish sounded out. Charlotte gave me a satisfied smirk and laid me down onto the table. I was used to the machine in the bathroom changing me, so I assumed Charlotte would be a little gentler. I was _very_ wrong.

She pulled some long elastic fabric seemingly out of nowhere and strapped my arms and chest down onto the table. Her wings hovered over my onesie before stripping my lower half down with no gentleness of a supposed nanny. I struggled at the roughness of it, but she simply enveloped my whole body in a pink glow and I lay immobilized for a few seconds, my whole body numb.

 _What was that?!_

I realised that struggling wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I just lay there on the table, watching Charlotte do her work with an especially evil glare. Even when she was done, she left the straps tying me down. She spun around and headed to my wardrobe, where she stood there for a while, looking around at all my atrociously embarrassing outfits.

"You're probably wondering why I'm taking care of you today." She said from inside the wardrobe. I was a little confused as to why she wasn't talking at me like I was a new-born baby. "Well your mommy and daddy have a lot of work to do today, so I have come here to look after you."

My imagination run amok as to what 'work' my parents were doing.

The xatu then flourished a particularly horrid turquoise outfit with little cream swirls on it. It looked like it came straight out of a cake book. I didn't struggle as she put it on me, truly afraid of what she would do if I tried to stop her. I was relieved she didn't use the nightmare bassinet that I was sadly used to, but that didn't deter me from staying as silent as a mouse pokemon.

The morning went by in a blur as I just took whatever my nanny gave to me. Pecha and oran berry baby food was shovelled into my mouth, but its taste and its texture never met my thoughts. When I needed the toilet whilst being cooed at I simply went, not even a flicker of red dusting my cheeks as she teased and mocked me. I knew struggling was futile.

As she loaded me tightly into a stroller, and buckled me down so tight I could barely breath, all my thoughts danced around that boy…

I was slowly piecing things together, but some pieces felt like they were miles away. Or at least lying near where that boy was.

With my mind so distracted, I didn't notice I was now outside, the warm air doing little to calm my pained mind. And when I did all I cared about was the bottle being handed to me by an unfamiliar pokemon parent. It was a nidoqueen, and she was wearing an apron over a casual outfit.

"There you go, you cutie-wutie wittle girl!" She practically gurgled. A nidorina behind her, possibly her daughter, rolled her eyes and gave me an apologetic look. A smile barely surfaced to my lips.

"Thank you very much, Mrs Noxie." Charlotte exclaimed. "Go on, Evelyn, drink up! Don't be a naughty girl."

I started to gulp down the warm liquid, not caring I was struggling to breathe. It was way better than almost dying in cold water. Tears made its way down my cheeks as the present swarmed my mind. I was still stuck here with a psycho, and it didn't look like I was leaving her grasps anytime soon.

 _If only I can signal someone I recognise,_ I thought to myself.

But I was so tightly strapped in, signalling someone would be very difficult unless they were flying above me. This only served to make me more aggravated, and I attempted to kick the chair in frustration. The nidorina that had appeared in my view previously, then did again. To my surprise, she started to unbuckle me.

"Momma, can I play with the baby?" She asked, innocently.

"Only if Miss Charlotte is okay with that."

I then heard Charlotte's voice.

"If you want, Mira. She's been a little quiet this morning, for some reason."

I breathed a huge sigh of relief as I was free of the straps that held me down like a prisoner… or as a prisoner. Mira smiled warmly at me and cuddled me close, taking away the now empty bottle and patting my back gently. I let out little burps and giggled at each one, finally happy to be in the arms of someone that didn't expect me to be their perfect baby. Trails of tears found their way once again down my cheeks and that soon cascaded into a river of emotion. A week's worth of pain and torment surfaced to my eyes and I sobbed into the teenager's shoulder.

I could tell she was confused, but she still held me close.

"Let me take her, Mira." Charlotte instructed.

But Mira held on.

"Let me take her." She demanded, her words a little sharper now.

Still, the nidorina held a firm grip on me, and I had never been so grateful for it. It was almost as if she had absorbed all my memories from the tears on her hoodie.

"It's fine," she answered back. "I can comfort her just fine."

"Mira!" Mrs Noxie scolded her. "Give her to her nanny."

While Mira was reassuring she was fine holding me, I felt my eyes irritate, like there was an eyelash in them. I assumed there was until I casually rubbed my eye and looked down at my hand. I stopped the sobs for a second, and the anger and sadness was replaced with confusion.

It was a contact lens.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: All credit for the idea of this AU goes to Kenitoh Menara. Check out his story, Rosa's New Perspective, which is the original. It is thanks to him I can write and publish this.** **The idea for the rich couple is by Mr.B22, and I only own the OCs that appears here.**

* * *

It wasn't just some ordinary lens either. It was clear on the outside, which didn't arouse suspicion, but the centre was a violet colour. My mind flashed back to what Britney had said when that swampert had stormed into her house.

 _"_ _If I can remember correctly, Emily had blue eyes and dark brown hair. This child, whose name is Evelyn has black hair and violet eyes." Britney said firmly._

I then rubbed furiously at my hair, but unlike the purple eyes, the black hair didn't come off.

 _Dye, maybe?_

I suddenly realised Mira was peering at me curiously, evidently seeing why I stopped crying. She then eyed the lens in my hand. For some reason I discreetly showed her it, then gestured to my now what I guessed was blue eyes. Her own eyes widened, as if she recognised me. She then held the side of my head close to her mouth and whispered,

"I'm going to get you out of here."

I started to shake I was so happy. I smiled at her through new, happy tears. I mouthed a thank you. She gave me another apologetic look and handed me back to a now anxious Charlotte. She held me in a death grip and eyed my face suspiciously. My heart skipped a beat and I shut my eyes tightly, and feigned a yawn.

But from the way she now held me, I knew that she had saw.

"Um, mom? I'm going to go hang out a bit at the mall. See ya!" Mira stuttered and mumbled. Without another word, she raced off on a skateboard.

Charlotte then stuffed me back into the stroller, and practically took off in a sprint, calling out to Mrs Noxie a goodbye that was barely heard through her heavy breathing. She took out a mobile phone from her purse and dialled a number with her wings as she held the phone in a pink glow from her psychic powers. She started to mumble under her breath and I caught the slightest of a sentence uttered from her beak.

"If I get fired for this…"

A few other more alarming words were said through her beak, but all I could focus on was the prospect of getting home…wherever that was. But in my mind I could picture a family that cared for me deeply, and that would never patronize me, or force me into a baby outfit to make themselves happy. And for some reason in my mind, when I pictured such two pokemon parents, I saw a lopunny and a swampert.

* * *

Francine had officially said no words for three days straight. Oliver was sat next to her, her paw in his fin. He looked at her constantly, wanted just a word to come out of his wife's mouth. But nothing did. She was truly broken.

All she did was flick through the TV channels, but when something reminded her of Emily, she threw the remote at the wall, smashing it to pieces. She had gone through nine remotes in just three days.

It crushed Oliver to see his Lady like this. She had always been so strong and happy in his eyes. But now she was a crumbling statue, as if the slightest of touches could cause her to collapse.

He too, was devastated naturally. But he knew Emily would by no means want them to stop their lives without her. He imagined her safe and sound somewhere, wishing them a happy life without her as she had her own family, her real family, to love. But he knew that was just a fantasy played out in his mind and dreams. Those dreams never ended well anyway.

Just as another one of his happy dreams started to turn into a nightmare, there was a rather loud knock on the door. If it had been a day or two ago, Francine would have leapt out of her seat to see who it was, but now she only groaned and blankly looked at Oliver. He tried his best to smile, however it didn't reach his eyes.

He got up with a huff and trudged to the door, imagining wistfully it was his daughter. That imagine was soon shattered and replaced with a teenage nidorena.

"Yes?" He said impatiently. It hadn't meant to be rude, but he couldn't care less at this point.

The teenager took a few sharp breaths before looking up at Oliver with a smile on her face. He was almost angry she was so happy. That was, until she spilled out her good news.

"I think I know where your daughter is!"

* * *

For the rest of the time I was being wheeled around by Charlotte, she appeared skittish, looking around constantly and jumping at the slightest voice. I kept as still and silent as possible, afraid she'd snap at me if I made a single sound. I just sucked on my pacifier quietly, trying not to fall asleep either. If that nidorina really was going to help me, I had to be alert.

But being pushed around in the stroller, and with the warm sun on my face, it was hard not feel drowsy. The previous night's sleep was unwarranted and took a toll on my energy. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift closed. Then Charlotte evidently saw this and took something out of the pocket at the bottom of the stroller. It was a little toy phanphy and it had a little key at the side. She wound it up, and it played a sweet little jingle from the music box evidently inside it. That did the trick, and soon I was in that place between sleep and awake.

I barely even noticed when Britney and Harrold came into view, the leavanny hissing something at the xatu. The latter was apologizing profusely to her boss, whilst Harrold just stood of to the side. When Britney's voice was raised slightly, I finally awoke, and just silently watched on at the scene.

Then Harrold noticed I was awake, and gently steered the stroller away from the two other loud pokemon. He picked me up out of the stroller and I cuddled him close. It was the first time I had really cuddled him close and I was actually enjoying it. He seemed like a nice guy. He rocked me gently, and I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered gently. I looked up in confusion. "I'll give you a chance. I'll go change you into something your real parents recognise you in, okay. You don't deserve this."

I was stunned.

"Thank you." I replied. "I'll tell them it was all Britney's fault."

"To be honest it was her idea. She didn't even tell me until you just appeared in our house. I know she's wanted a kid for a while now, but this? This is insane."

He then, without another word, took me over to a public bathroom. He entered the changing room, ignoring the cooing from the other parents there. He got me out of the ugly baby suit I was in, and handed me some clothes that I guessed was what I was dressed in when Britney had me taken. They had been cleaned and looked almost brand new. I slipped them on whilst Harrold was stood outside.

I exited the changing room, but Harrold was nowhere to be seen. The pokemon mothers there looked on in confusion, but said nothing. Then I walked outside and ran.

I knew running was going to draw attention to myself, especially as I was in normal clothing, but I wanted to get as far away as I could from Britney and Charlotte. And since Charlotte was a flying and psychic type, she would have an easier time catching me. I dived into alleyways and tried to keep to shaded areas of the city. I could tell from some place in my memory I was in Mauville City, but it wasn't like it was before. Only part of the city was sheltered, and it was mainly the major stores and restaurants. I steered clear of that as well, guessing that it'd be a very busy place during midday.

Just as I saw the sign for Oldale Town I heard the sound of loud voices and running. I spun around and in the distance of the street I saw a very angry leavanny and a xatu, followed by a hoard of pokemon in blue police outfits. My heart skipped a beat and I sprinted past the sign. I was determined not to be caught this time.

My mind spun as I ran however, and it seemed like a memory was resurfacing.

 _No, no, no, no, NO, not now! I can't have one now!_

I had to stop as my breathing became laboured. I leant against a tree and started to cry with aggravation. It wasn't fair. Why was I put through this?

Then suddenly, a car pulled up next to me, and the window rolled down I looked on in confusion as a pokemon stuck her head out of it. I didn't recognise her, but she looked familiar.

"Emily?" She asked. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." I answered, my voice wavering. "Can you take me home?"

The pokemon stuck her head out farther and looked behind her to see the crowd chasing, revealing herself as a wigglytuff. This definitely caught my interest and I was sure that she was familiar. She turned back, facing me and grinned.

"Of course, dearie."

I grinned back. Then she leaned over and opened the passenger door, and I ran towards it. I had just got in the car when she stomped on the gas and the car leapt into life. She drove like mad around the road, making a U-turn and heading for Oldale Town. I happily plugged myself in and slumped into the chair, almost crying tears of joy.

"Thank you so much." I exclaimed with joy evident in my words. "You have no idea how grateful I am."

"It's no problem, Emily." The wigglytuff responded cheerily. "Although I am curious about why there's a load of officers chasing you down. I do hope I'm not helping in some sort of crime."

She winked at me, and I giggled.

"Nope, in fact, I think you may be saving me from a crime." I replied.

She looked a little confused but just simply shook her head and turned up the radio.

"So, you don't know what's been happening recently?" I asked, a little confused as to why she'd be so calm if I had been kidnapped. She just laughed in response.

"I've actually been on holiday to Unova since you visited. I was just returning home now actually."

She gestured to the suitcases in the backseat. I just smiled and even managed a chuckle.

"How have you been since you came to my office, Emily? Any more attacks?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled, a little too quiet for the wigglytuff to hear. That then reminded me of the attack I had felt coming on earlier. It seem to have just disappeared when the wigglytuff had arrived.

"What was that dearie?" The pokemon asked. I just started to silently chuckle.

"I've been fine, thanks for asking, Stephanie…"

I then realised I had remembered her name. My head started to hurt and I expected to lose consciousness, but all that happened was a migraine formed. My vision went a little blurred but apart from that and the horrible pain in my head, I felt fine. I tried my best to keep it from Stephanie I was having a slight attack. I placed my head down against the window and tried to rest a little, preparing myself to meet my real parents.

For a second, I thought I saw a speeding car go down the road, and in the seats were a blue pokemon and a brown one but I couldn't make out any other details. They peaked my interest slightly, but I was almost asleep, so I was too tired to spare them a second thought. All I heard before I fell asleep was Stephanie's annoyed murmuring.

"Honestly the nerve of some pokemon, driving that fast!"


End file.
